Alive Doll
by n4na
Summary: Haruno Sakura, si gadis culun yang sakit hati ditolak oleh Uchiha Sasuke karena fisiknya yang tidak menarik. Akasuna Sasori, fotografer yang sedang naik daun dan merupakan salah satu pangeran di sekolahnya. / "Aku akan membantumu, tapi dengan satu syarat" / "Apa itu?" / "Jadilah modelku." / fic rated M pertama saya : SasoSaku. Chap 11's up and now COMPLETE. THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna~ saya kembali muncul dengan fic baru lagi, padahal saya baru aja bikin fic multichapter tapi malah ngabur ke fic yang lain *digebuk rame-rame*. Ini fic di fanbase naruto pertama saya dan langsung pake rate M. kenapa? Karena saya lagi ngebet *plakk*

Berhubung author masih baru jadi ga bisa nulis lemon secara baik dan hot. Yang lebih berpengalaman boleh lah bagi2 ke saya *diinjek sampe mendem di tanah.*

Okeh, tanpa banyak cincong langsung kita mulai saja ya. Jangan lupa di review ceritanya okeee? *pasang puppyeyes* *readers muntah-muntah* happy reading!~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Kyaaaa itu Sasori-kun!''

''Mana-mana? ''

''Oh ya ampun, dia selalu tampan seperti biasanya.''

Sorakan-sorakan itu yang selalu terdengar setiap pagi dari koridor utama gedung sekolah Konoha High di Konoha City. Kota yang amat dekat dengan laut itu merupakan kota yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tetap ramai dikunjungi oleh turis-turis karena keindahan yang disajikan oleh kota itu. Karena letak sekolah yang dekat dengan laut itulah, terkadang banyak burung camar yang terbang melewati gedung sekolah itu, memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi murid-murid di sana. Dan setiap pagi di sekolah itu pastilah terjadi keributan kecil di mana sebagian besar murid perempuan di sana tak pernah lelah mengelu-elukan nama pangeran sekolah mereka setiap pagi.

Ya, Akasuna Sasori, nama pria itu. Rambut berwarna darah, iris berwarna hazel yang tenang dan terkesan dingin, namun wajahnya yang amat sangat manis dan tampan membuat kesan dingin itu tidak begitu terasa. Selain itu, pria tersebut merupakan seorang fotografer yang sedang naik daun, serta menjadi salah satu murid yang memiliki catatan prestasi membanggakan baik di sekolahnya yang terdahulu, di Suna, maupun di Konoha sendiri, yang baru ia tempati kira-kira setengah tahun lalu. Meskipun ia belum lama bersekolah di sana, popularitasnya sebagai playboy tidak kalah dengan pangeran Konoha sebelumnya, Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang amat dihormati di kota itu. Karena keluarga Uchiha merupakan salah satu keluarga pendiri Konoha, selain Namikaze dan Hyuuga tentunya.

''Lihat itu teme, kelihatannya Sasori kembali memonopoli fans-fansmu. Kelihatannya kepopuleranmu semakin menurun, eh?''

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit musim semi yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu kini merangkul lelaki yang berada di sampingnya.

''Hn. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dobe.'' Ucap lelaki dengan rambut berwarna biru dongker dan bola mata selegam batu onyx sambil melepaskan rangkulan sahabat(?)nya itu, menyeruput segelas jus tomat yang setia menemani lelaki itu di sana. Naruto mendengus.

''Yah, terserah kau saja teme. Hei lihat, itu gadis penggemarmu yang selalu diam-diam selalu membuntutimu kan?'' kata Naruto menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda sepunggung melihat ke arah Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu menoleh, dan gadis itu langsung membuang mukanya ketika sang pangeran sengaja menatapnya. Malu, mungkin.

''Tsk. Biarkan saja, mengganggu.'' Kata lelaki Uchiha itu sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan gelas jus tomat yang telah habis itu di atas meja kantin. Naruto yang merasa akan ditinggalkan segera bangkit dan mengejar sahabatnya itu.

.

.

''U..Uchiha-san, aku suka padamu! Tolong jadilah pacarku!''

Kini gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu baru saja menyatakan cintanya di depan Uchiha Sasuke. Perempuan yang ke 15 dalam minggu ini.

'Tsk, benar-benar merepotkan.' Kata lelaki itu, Uchiha Sasuke dalam hati. Kalau gadis cantik yang menyatakan cinta mungkin itu dapat dimaklumi oleh lelaki itu. Tapi di depannya kini adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda awut-awutan dan kacamata tebal, dengan kening yang lebar dan penampilan yang amat culun. Bayangkan, roknya 10cm di bawah lutut! Bisa hancur reputasi seorang Uchiha jika ada perempuan sejelek ini yang menyukainya.

''Siapa namamu?'' kata Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu mendongak sebentar.

''Haruno.. Haruno Sakura..'' kata gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

''Dengar ya, Haruno Sakura..'' kata pemuda itu, lalu berhenti sebentar untuk menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. ''Terima kasih telah menyukaiku. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa bersamamu.''

Nafas gadis itu tercekat. Air mata mulai muncul di kedua pelupuk matanya.

''Ke.. kenapa?'' kata gadis itu dengan agak bergetar. Sasuke mendengus. 'Inilah yang aku benci dari perempuan. Setelah ditolak bisanya menangis, cengeng.' Batin Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

''Karena kau, tidak sesuai dengan tipeku! Apa kau tidak sadar dengan penampilanmu? Mana ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengan gadis culun dan jelek sepertimu?'' kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kejam. Gadis di depannya tersentak. Lelaki itu dapat melihat bahu dan tangan gadis itu bergetar hebat.

''Be.. Begitu ya.. Kalau begitu aku permisi!'' tanpa babibu gadis bersurai merah muda itu berlalu sekuat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan sang pangeran Uchiha yang berdiri di belakangnya. Air mata terus jatuh dari kedua bola mata emeraldnya. Tanpa sadar, ia terus berlari hingga ia menabrak seseorang yang berada di depannya. Mereka bertubrukan. Tubuh gadis malang itu kini menimpa seseorang yang ada di bawahnya.

''Ma.. Maafkan aku..'' kata gadis itu sambil bergetar. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, karena kacamata yang ia kenakan terjatuh entah kemana. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna merah yang berada di bawahnya. ''Kau.. Kau siapa? Bisa tolong carikan kacamataku?'' kata gadis itu sambil sedikit sesegukan, efek menangis tadi. Orang itu segera bangkit dan mencari kacamata gadis itu. Baru ia mau mengambil kacamata itu, namun kelihatannya kacamata itu mendarat kurang sempurna. Tangkainya patah dan lensanya retak di sana sini.

''Sepertinya kacamatamu rusak, kau harus membeli yang baru.'' Gumam lelaki itu. Gadis itu tersentak. Membeli kacamata baru? Bahkan untuk makan sehari-hari saja pas-pasan. Ia pun masih dapat bersekolah itu dapat dikatakan sebuah keajaiban. Ya, berkat beasiswa yang ia dapatkan ia bisa bersekolah hingga sekarang.

''Be.. Beli baru? Bahkan uang pun aku tidak punya.'' Gadis itu meremas roknya hingga kusut. Ia merasa amat takut dan sedih. Bagaimana ia dapat belajar dan melihat dengan jelas dengan kacamata? Perlahan, air mata kembali muncul dari ujung matanya. Pertama, ia ditolak oleh orang yang sangat ia sukai sejak setahun yang lalu dan berakhir dengan dihina karena penampilannya yang jelek. Dan kini, kacamata yang amat berharga rusak karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

''Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan gantikan untukmu.'' Kata suara maskulin di sampingnya. Tangan lelaki itu merangkul pundak gadis itu. Sakura sebenarnya merasa risih, namun mau tidak mau ia tidak bisa melepas lelaki di sampingnya itu.

''Benarkah?'' tanya gadis itu. ia melihat siluet berwarna merah itu mengangguk.

''Tentu saja, tapi dengan 1 syarat.'' Kata lelaki itu.

''Syarat? Syarat apa?''

''Jadilah modelku.''

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang, berada di sebuah optik besar di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha City. Kini lelaki di sampingnya tengah memilih lensa kontak sambil bertanya harga kepada penjaga toko yang tersipu malu melihat seringai yang menghiasi bibir pemuda tampan di depannya.

''Sakura, kau mau yang warna apa?''

''Bukannya lensa kontak terlalu mahal? Kacamata saja, Akasuna-san.''

''Kalau begitu aku ambil yang bening. Tidak usah dibungkus, langsung pakai di sini saja.'' Lelaki yang bernama Akasuna Sasori itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit berwarna emas ke tangan si penjaga toko. Lelaki itu langsung menyerahkan lensa kontak di tangannya kepada gadis di sampingnya.

''Pakai, jangan banyak protes.''

Mau tidak mau, gadis itu terpaksa memakai lensa kontak yang diberikan lelaki keras kepala itu. Dengan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, gadis itu berhasil memakai lensa kontaknya dengan lancar.

.

.

Mobil porsche merah menyala lelaki itu kini melaju menuju tujuan akhir mereka. Gadis di sampingnya kini duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Percakapannya tadi sore dengan pria di sampingnya terngiang dengan jelas di kepalanya.

''_Siapa namamu?'' tanya lelaki itu._

''_Sakura, Sakura Haruno..'' jawabnya dengan lesu. Sasori mendengus._

''_Lalu, kenapa kau menangis sambil berlari begitu? Apa kau tidak tahu itu berbahaya?''_

''_Ma.. Maafkan aku. Saat itu pikiranku sedang kacau..'' Kepala gadis itu tertunduk. Lelaki itu menyentuh pipi gadis itu lembut._

''_Kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi, percayalah padaku.''_

_Dan saat itulah Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada lelaki yang ia ketahui sebagai pangeran sekolah yang playboy, Akasuna Sasori. Sasori hanya mengangguk._

''_Kau tahu, Uchiha itu buta karena tidak melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya Sakura..'' Perlahan, jari lelaki itu menelusuri garis pipi gadis di depannya, menuju rahang gadis itu, lalu leher, dan naik lagi hingga bibir gadis itu yang merah dan menggoda, membuat Sasori ingin mengecupnya._

''_Kau cantik. Hanya dengan polesan sedikit saja kau dapat memiliki lelaki yang kau inginkan.'' Perlahan lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gadis di depannya. Sedangkan gadis itu, Sakura masih tercengang di depannya. Sasori tertawa kecil._

''_Jadi, apa kau menerimanya? Jadilah modelku, dan kau akan kubuat menjadi ratu. Tapi kau harus menurutiku, menjadi bonekaku hingga aku bosan. Setelah aku membuangmu kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, bahkan menghancurkan dan mempermainkan lelaki Uchiha itu..'' kata lelaki itu sambil berbisik manja di telinga gadis itu. Sakura mengerang tertahan, dan Sasori menyeringai. ''Bagaimana?''_

_Dan tanpa sadar, gadis itu mengangguk, membuat seringai Sasori semakin melebar._

'_Ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.' Kata Sasori dalam hati._

Tanpa Sakura sadari, mobil lelaki itu telah berhenti dan membawa mereka ke sebuah rumah tua di tepi pantai. Hawa misterius dan angker begitu kental, mengingat rumah itu telah ada sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Sakura turun dari mobil dan menatap takut ke arah rumah besar dan tua itu. Sasori tertawa kecil.

''Percaya dengan takhayul, eh? Ini rumahku, ayo masuk.'' Sakura tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dengan agak kesal Sasori menarik tangan gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mobil porschenya ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan gerbang. Toh, tidak akan ada yang berani mengambil mobil itu, mengingat legenda yang telah ada tentang rumah peninggalan leluhurnya sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Padahal legenda itu semuanya bohong, leluhurnya sendiri yang mengatakan karena katanya legenda itu sengaja dibuat agar tidak ada yang berani memasuki rumah besar itu.

Hal pertama yang Sakura dapati dalam rumah itu adalah ruangan yang sangat indah dan luas. Terdapat berbagai macam patung, lukisan bahkan ornamen yang indah dan antik, benar-benar mirip museum. Lantainya begitu bersih, seakan-akan begitu terurus dan terawat. Tidak sampai disitu saja, ornamen-ornamen serta lukisan-lukisan pun terlihat mengilap dan bersih!

''Kau kagum? Jelas saja selalu bersih, karena pesuruh rumah ini selalu membersihkan rumah di pagi hari saat aku tidak ada.'' Jawab Sasori. Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu..

''Karena terbaca jelas di wajahmu.'' Oke, ini mulai mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa lelaki di depannya ini membaca pikirannya? Jangan-jangan..

''Tenang saja, aku bukan penyihir, drakula atau sejenisnya. Santai saja, oke?'' kata lelaki itu sambil menarik gadis yang terbengong di tangannya. Seakan pasrah, gadis itu membiarkan lelaki di depannya menyeret tubuhnya yang memang ringan itu. mereka terus naik hingga ke tangga yang paling atas. Sasori membuka pintu satu-satunya di sana dan mata Sakura kembali terbelalak. Ia mendapati sebuah ruangan yang luas, dengan desain yang minimalis dan terkesan kuno. Ranjangnya amat besar, kira-kira bisa menampung 5 orang atau lebih! Sakura dengan sendirinya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu, sementara Sasori mengunci kamar itu dan meletakkan kuncinya dalam saku celananya. Kini lelaki itu melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing bajunya perlahan.

''Kau suka kamar ini?'' tanya lelaki itu sambil menyeringai. Sakura mengangguk, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lelaki itu.

''Ya! Bahkan di sini ada kamar mandinya..'' kata gadis itu dengan nada ceria. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, bisa dibilang tertawa licik.

''Tentu saja kau harus suka.'' Tiba-tiba Sasori melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping gadis itu. Kepalanya mendekat ke telinga gadis itu. ''Karena ini akan menjadi kamar kita berdua, Sa-ku-ra.''

Sakura tersentak. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah dilemparkan ke atas ranjang oleh lelaki berambut merah itu. kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh lelaki yang ada di atas tubuhnya.

''Le.. Lepaskan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!'' Sakura terus memberontak namun gagal, karena dengan cekatan Sasori mengikat kedua tangannya dengan tali yang entah mengapa berada di sana. Kedua kakinya ditahan oleh pemuda yang ada di atasnya. Membuat Sakura tidak dapat melawan.

''Kau bonekaku, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh melawan perintahku.'' Kata lelaki itu sambil menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan. Sakura bergidik. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir pemuda itu! Sakura berusaha untuk memberontak, namun gagal. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Teriak Sakura dalam hatinya. Sasori terus melumat bibir gadis yang berada di bawahnya dengan ganas, namun gadis itu tetap menutup mulutnya. Kesal, Sasori menggigit bibir Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengerang dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan Sasori dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis itu, menjelajahi mulutnya dengan rakus dan bernafsu. Tanpa sadar pun Sakura mengikuti permainan tuannya itu. namun karena itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya membuat Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sasori melepas ciumannya dan menatap gadis di depannya. Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, gadis yang memikat dirinya saat pertama kali bertemu. Walaupun berlinangan air mata gadis itu tetap cantik di matanya. Dan kini gadis itu berada di bawahnya, dengan bibir merahnya yang agak membengkak dan merah, amat sangat menggoda untuk di cium. Dadanya naik turun, menandakan gadis itu terengah-engah dengan ciumannya. Keringat mulai mengucur di pelipis pemuda itu. Cantik, gadis ini adalah _masterpiece_!

''Ciuman pertamamu, eh?'' kata Sasori sambil menyeringai. Sakura mengangguk pelan, malu. Seringai Sasori makin melebar.

''Bagus, karena aku amat suka gadis perawan.''

''Eh? Apa maksud.. Mmmphh!'' Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasori kembali mendominasi bibir gadis di bawahnya itu. melumat, menjilat, menggigit, mengemut, apapun yang dapan dilakukan Sasori dengan bibir gadis itu. Sakura yang memang belum berpengalaman hanya dapat pasrah. Tiba-tiba mata Sakura terbelalak, merasakan tangan Sasori melepas satu per satu kancing baju gadis itu. Sakura berusaha memberontak namun gagal. Justru semakin ia memberontak maka makin ganas Sasori, dan semakin kuat pemuda itu menekan tubuhnya lebih kuat lagi. Aneh, meskipun berat badan pria itu berada di atas tubuhnya namun Sakura tidak merasa berat sama sekali. Justru ia menginginkan lebih dari pria itu. entah, ia tidak mengerti.

''Jangan melawan bonekaku. Semakin kau melawan maka akan semakin kasar aku memperlakukanmu. Kau tidak mau ini akan berakhir menyakitkan bukan?'' dalam satu sentakan Sasori berhasil membuka seragam gadis yang berada di bawahnya dan mendapati tubuh molek yang terbungkus bra berwarna hitam berenda menutupi kedua bukit yang menonjol di depan matanya.

''Sederhana dan klasik. Tapi aku suka.'' Sakura menelan ludahnya. Apa yang selanjutnya akan lelaki ini lakukan? Tidak mungkin ia akan..

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan benda dingin dan tajam menyentuh perutnya. Mata Sakura terbelalak mendapati pisau yang tengah menyentuh kulitnya.

''A.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?'' tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

''Panggil aku Sasori-sama. Ingat, sekali kau melawan maka akan timbul satu goresan di wajahmu yang indah ini.'' Sasori mengarahkan pisau yang ada di tangannya menuju pipi gadis itu. Sakura bergidik ngeri dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasori menyeringai.

''Bagus..'' katanya dengan suara rendah. Bola mata hazel itu memperhatikan iris emerald yang sekarang ditutup oleh gadis di bawahnya.

''Tatap aku, Sakura..''

Sakura tak kunjung membuka matanya. Kesal, Sasori menghentakkan wajah gadis itu kasar. ''TATAP AKU!'' teriak lelaki itu. Kaget, emerald itu sontak terbuka dan mendapati hazel yang tadi berkilat penuh kemarahan, kini kembali terlihat begitu gelap. Sepertinya nafsu setan kembali menguasai lelaki itu. perlahan, tangan lelaki itu menyentuh perut gadis itu, membuat gadis itu merinding.

''Panggil aku Sakura..'' kata lelaki itu dengan lembut.

''Sasori..''

''Panggil aku 'Sasori-sama'''

''Sasori-sama..'' kata gadis di bawahnya. Sasori tidak tahan lagi. Ia kembali melumat bibir gadis di bawahnya sambil menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam bra gadis itu, meremas kedua bukit itu kencang. Gadis itu memekik, memberikan kesempatan bagi lidah Sasori untuk menjelajahi manisnya mulut gadis yang berada di bawahnya sambil meremas dada gadis itu. Merasa pergerakan tangannya agak tidak leluasa, Sasori melepaskan pengait bra gadis itu dan menampakkan kepada pemuda itu buah dada yang bulat dan indah, terlihat begitu menantang dan menggoda. Puting gadis itu telah mengeras, mengundang Sasori untuk memilinnya. Sasori memilin kedua puting itu, dan mendapati Sakura memekik dalam ciumannya.

''mmhmm.. nnhn!~'' Sasori melepaskan ciumannya sambil terus memelintir puting gadis itu, sementara bibirnya kini menjelajahi leher jenjang gadis di bawahnya. Ia menggigit dan menghisap leher gadis itu, membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan.

''ahnn, Sa..sori-sama..'' lepaslah sudah pengendalian Sasori. Dengan ganas ia melumat dada gadis yang berada di bawahnya, sementara gadis itu terus mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali. Tangan gadis itu menggeliat, peluh mulai membasahi sekujur gadis di atasnya. Tangannya yang bebas membuka resleting rok gadis itu, menampilkan paha yang mulus dan kencang di depannya. Kemaluan wanita itu tertutup celana dalam berwarna hitam dan berenda, serasi dengan branya. Sasori melepas kulumannya.

''Hmm, bahkan warna celana dalammu senada dengan bramu. Apa kau sengaja?'' gadis itu menggeleng cepat nafasnya terengah-engah. Bibirnya yang membengkak merekah dan begitu amat menggoda untuk dicium, membuat nafsu Sasori semakin memuncak. Ia sedari tadi sudah merasakan sesak yang amat sangat di celananya. Namun ia tidak ingin gadis yang berada di bawahnya belum siap, apalagi ini adalah saat-saat pertamanya. Ini aneh, mengingat Sasori tidak pernah mempedulikan keadaan gadis-gadis yang selalu berada di ranjangnya setiap malam. Ya, 1 gadis untuk 1 malam. Namun gadis ini berbeda, ia ingin gadis ini menikmati saat-saat ini, meneriakkan namanya dalam kenikmatan. Sasori menggeram. Ia sudah tak mampu menahannya. Dengan paksa, lelaki itu membuka pakaian terakhir yang melekat di tubuh gadis itu. Sakura tersentak.

''Kumohon, Sasori, hentikan.. Aku belum siap..'' katanya setengah terisak. Namun Sasori tidak peduli. Ia kini terlanjur gelap mata melihat tubuh polos di bawahnya. Kemaluan gadis itu bersih, tidak ditumbuhi bulu sehelaipun. Sasori membasahi lidahnya. Dan segera, ia mnggunakan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh daerah terintim gadis itu, membuat Sakura memekik.

''Hyaaaaa~'' Aneh, rasanya sungguh nikmat. Padahal ia tidak menginginkan ini, tapi kenapa sentuhan pemuda itu menimbulkan sensasi-sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya?

''Kau menyukainya?'' tanya lelaki itu. Sakura menggeleng, dan Sasori menyeringai.

''Kau tidak suka? Bagaimana dengan ini?'' Sasori langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lorong gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu mendesah. Seringai penuh kepuasan tergambar di wajah lelaki itu. Dengan perlahan lelaki itu memaju mundurkan jarinya di lorong gadis itu. 'Sial, sempit sekali!' geram Sasori dalam hati. Sedangkan gadis di bawahnya terus mendesah.

'Annghh~ S..Sasori-s…sa..ma..~'' desah gadis itu. Refleks, gadis itu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, ingin merasakan jari itu menjelajah dalam tubuhnya. Lebih cepat, lebih dalam..

''Sebut namaku Sakura, katakan kau menginginkan aku, maka aku akan memberikan kepuasan yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya.'' Bisik lelaki itu ke telinga Sakura dengan suara yang rendah dan menggoda.

''Sa..Sasori-sama..'' aneh, kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa sentuhannya membawa efek yang begitu besar di tubuhku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan suara itu keluar dari mulutku, batin gadis itu.

''Kumohon..'' tidak tahan, Sasori menyentakkan jarinya lebih cepat dalam lubang gadis itu. menambah jarinya menjadi dua, hingga tiga. Membuat gadis itu mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

''Aaah Sa..Sasori-sama~ nggh aaaahh aaaaaakkhh!~'' gadis itu memekik kencang, mendapati titik kenikmatannya tersentuh oleh jari-jari liar Sasori. Sasori yang sudah tidak tahan melepas pakaian dan celananya lalu melemparkannya asal. Ia lalu melepas celana dalamnya dan mendapati Sakura menatap kejantanannya dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sasori menyeringai.

''Kau suka?'' Sasori mengelus-elus kejantanannya yang berdiri begitu tegap. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Dengan segera Gadis itu menggeleng kepalanya dan membuat Sasori menyeringai.

''Yakin kau tidak menyukainya?'' Sasori mulai merangsang lubang Sakura dengan ujung kejantanannya yang sudah basah karena precumnya. Sakura mengerang, dan Sasori segera melepaskannya.

''Sa..Sasori-sama..''

''Memohonlah, Sakura..''

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Satu sisi ia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, namun dalam satu sisi ia begitu menginginkannya. Saat ia merasakan kejantanan lelaki itu menggodanya, tubuhnya bergejolak dan semakin memanas, seakan menginginkan lelaki itu memenuhi tubuhnya, mengambil keperawanannya dan memuaskan gadis itu hingga lelah. Namun ini salah, seharusnya hal ini ia lakukan dengan lelaki yang ia cintai, bukan orang yang secara tidak langsung memperkosanya seperti ini.

Kesal tidak mendapat jawaban, Sasori yang sudah tidak dapat menahan gejolaknya segera memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang gadis itu. Merobek pertahanan terakhir gadis di bawahnya dalam sekali sentakan, membuat Sakura menjerit pilu. Darah perawan gadis itu mengalir terus hingga ke bokong gadis itu, turun hingga mencapai kain putih di bawahnya. Dengan beringas Sasori memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Merasakan sensasi yang amat luar biasa saat kejantanannya diapit oleh lubang yang begitu kencang dan sempit. Gadis yang kini menjadi wanita di bawahnya menjeritkan namanya dan mendesah hebat, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua bola mata emerald itu.

''Aah.. Aahh.. Sasori..Sama.. Aaakh~ hyaaaa~''

Desahan gadis itu membuat napsu Sasori semakin mengebu. Kedua buah dadanya yang bergoyang pun tidak dilewatkan Sasori. Tangannya yang kanan meremas dada kanannya sedangkan mulutnya mengulum dada gadis itu sekuat mungkin, membuat Sakura menjerit penuh kenikmatan. Suara decitan ranjang turut menemani aktivitas panas mereka. Hawa AC yang amat dingin dan rintik-rintik hujan tidak dapat mendinginkan kedua tubuh yang kini dibanjiri peluh.

''Sa..Sasori-Sama~ lebih cepat.. Hyaaaa.. aaaakh aaahh!~''

Desahan Sakura semakin menjadi. Kini kejantanan Sasori dijepit begitu kuat oleh lubang Sakura, membuat Sasori menggeram penuh kenikmatan.

''Sa..Sakura.. Aku hampir sampai..''

''Aah ya Sa..Sasori-sama.. Lebih cepat lagi aaaakh!'' desahan Sakura makin kencang. Sasori terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya lebih cepat lagi, sebentar lagi ia mencapai klimaksnya, dan wanita di bawahnya juga akan mencapainya.

''Hyaaaa Sasori..Sama.. aaaaangghh AAAAAAAKHHH!" jeritan Sakura menandakan gadis itu telah mencapai klimaks. Sasori menggerakkan kejantanannya dan mendesah kencang ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya, menyemproti rahim wanita itu dengan benih-benihnya. Tubuh Sasori terbaring di atas tubuh wanita itu. nafas mereka tersengal-sengal. Perlahan Sasori melepas ikatan tangan Sakura dan memeluk wanita itu erat, seakan wanita itu akan kabur jika ia tidak memeluknya.

''Kau tahu, ini adalah seks terhebat yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.'' Kata Sasori lalu mengecup kening gadis itu lembut.

''Tidurlah, esok kita akan memulai pelajaranmu.''

Sasori memejamkan matanya, mulai terlelap dalam gelapnya malam. Tanpa ia sadari gadis yang ia peluk kini menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Okeh, gimana ceritanya? Kurang hot kah, atau kurang menarikkah?

Pokoknya saran, kritik, apapun bakal saya tampung. Tapi yang konkrit ya. Jangan lupa untuk review, karena setiap review dari kalian sangat berguna untuk kemajuan fic ini *eh

REVIEW GUYS. SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER~

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

haii semuanya. akhirnya saya bisa update juga! setelah ada perombakan di sana sini akhirnya saya putuskan untuk dipublish juga *nyengir* *readers merinding*

oh ya sebelumnya saya peringatkan ya, untuk chapter ini mungkin ada **HARD LEMON. **jadi buat yg ga kuat, mending di skip aja pas ud ada bagiannya. saya ga nandain si dimana, jadi anda hati2 aja okee? *ngedip2 genit*

oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi kita langsung saja ke cerita! enjoy~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang bulan yang telah menunaikan tugasnya kini kembali beristirahat, digantikan oleh sang mentari yang bersinar dengan begitu cerahnya. Cahayanya terpantul pada embun-embun air yang singah di dedaunan. Bekas genangan air di tanah memantulkan sinar berwarna merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu kecil, meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Bunga-bunga pukul empat yang tumbuh dengan liar di sekitar kebun rumah tuah dan besar itu kini bermekaran dengan indahnya. Ya, sesuai namanya, kuncup bunga ini akan bermekaran pukul 4, baik pagi maupun sore. Suara cicitan burung pun menemani indahnya hari yang baru, diiringi sinar mentari yang menembus sebuah ruangan tertinggi di rumah itu melalui celah-celah kecil ventilasi di sana. Namun cahaya yang demikian menyilaukan itu tidak dapat mengusik kedua manusia yang terbaring di sana, saling melingkarkan lengan masing-masing ke pinggang pasangannya, seakan-akan mereka akan terpisah apabila tidak mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan, mata sang lelaki terbuka, menampilkan iris berwarna hazel yang bening dan indah. Namun tidak seperti sinar dingin yang selalu ditampilkan oleh iris lelaki itu, irisnya kini menampilkan kehangatan dan kelembutan.

Lelaki itu menatap gadis- ah bukan, wanita yang masih terbuai dalam alam mimpinya. Mata wanita itu terpejam. Bulu matanya yang lentik dan tebal menyapu pipinya yang chubby dan merah. Bibir wanita itu, mungil dan kemerahan, mengundang lelaki manapun untuk menciumnya. Rambut wanita itu, berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura di musim semi, tergerai bebas dan acak-acakan di sekitar bantal dan spreinya. Walaupun dalam keadaan tidur, wanita ini tetap cantik, secantik namanya, Sakura Haruno.

Perlahan, lelaki itu mengulurkan jarinya, membelai pipi wanita itu dengan amat lembut, menatapnya dengan sinar dingin yang kembali muncul di matanya. Kembali terbayang kejadian malam itu, kejadian di mana ia telah merebut kesucian wanita itu, harta paling berharga yang selalu dipertahankan wanita-wanita terhormat seperti diri wanita musim semi itu. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyelimuti pikirannya, namun ia usir jauh-jauh. Seorang Akasuna Sasori, menyesal karena menyetubuhi seorang wanita? Ha! Hal itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Perlahan Sasori merasakan pergerakan, dan mendapati wanita itu, Sakura, sedikit menggeliat. Segera ia singkirkan tangannya dari pipi wanita itu. Namun tidak seperti dugaannya, wanita itu tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya, kembali melanjutkan mimpi yang tertunda sepertinya. Sasori menghela nafas. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia tak perlu repot untuk memakai pakaiannya, toh di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya dan wanita yang kini sedang terlelap di ranjangnya. Dengan santai ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa bercinta dari tubuhnya semalam.

Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati wanita yang masih tertidur itu kini telah terbangun. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan, namun hal itu justru menambah kesan cantik dalam diri wanita itu. bibirnya yang masih membengkak, matanya yang berwarna sehijau hutan itu terbuka. Tubuh wanita yang telanjang itu ditutupi dengan selimut yang sedikit awut-awutan. Wanita itu duduk membelakangi matahari, membuat sinar mentari seakan terhalang oleh wanita di depannya. Sasori sedikit membelalakan matanya melihat pemandangan yang disajikan pagi itu di depannya. Cantik, sungguh amat cantik.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Sasori mengambil kamera yang tergantung di sisi kamarnya, membidik dan memotret wanita itu dalam diam.

Klik!

Wanita itu awalnya sedikit terkejut, namun melihat Sasori mengambil kamera, ia memilih untuk tidak bergerak. Wanita itu diam saja saat lelaki di depannya memotret dirinya. Perlahan, lelaki itu berjalan menuju ranjang wanita- ranjang mereka berdua. Tangan lelaki itu membelai pipi wanita itu lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan lelaki di depannya menyentuhnya. Untuk apa ia melawan, toh lelaki itu telah mengambil semuanya darinya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?''

Sakura membuka kembali matanya, mendapati kini lelaki itu terduduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu bertelanjang dada, dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya. Beberapa tetes air turun dari rambutnya, membasahi sedikit dadanya yang bidang. Pemandangan itu membuat wajah Sakura memanas dan refleks ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau malu? Bukannya kau sudah melihat semuanya semalam?''

Kembali rona merah muncul dari kedua pipi wanita itu, diiringi dengan raut penyesalan yang muncul setelahnya. Sasori terhenyak. Kenapa wanita ini menunjukkan ekspresi sedih? Padahal perempuan-perempuan lain yang ia tiduri selalu menunjukkan ekspresi puas dan bergairah setelah mereka bercinta, bahkan akan meminta lebih jika masih sanggup. Dan sebagai seorang _gentleman_, ia tidak akan menolaknya bukan?

"Kau tidak boleh sedih, Sakura. Kau adalah bonekaku, kau tahu itu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus gembira untukku, walaupun kau tidak menyukainya.'' Sakura kini menatap lelaki itu. Irisnya berkaca-kaca, namun tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Sepertinya wanita itu menahan air itu agar tidak jatuh. Perlahan tubuhnya bergerak, berusaha turun dari ranjang besar itu. Sakura menyerngitkan matanya, sepertinya bekas bercinta mereka semalam bukan hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit di hati wanita itu saja, namun juga di selangkangannya.

Sasori yang sedikit panik segera menahan bahu Sakura. Raut kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajah lelaki berambut semerah darah itu.

"Kenapa Sakura? Apakah masih sakit? Kau mau apa? Biar aku yang lakukan untukmu.''

Wanita itu tersentak. Seketika muncul rona kemerahan di kedua pipi wanita itu. Wanita itu tampak ragu untuk menyampaikan asanya. Jari-jarinya yang lentik dan kecil itu meremas selimut yang menutupinya dengan gelisah.

"Aku…''

"Ya..?"

"Aku… ingin buang air kecil…''

Dan lima kata itu sanggup untuk membuat Sasori tertawa- hal yang sangat jarang terjadi dalam kehidupan pemuda itu.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan kediaman Akasuna itu sepi. Hanya ada dua anak manusia dan seorang pelayan yang melayani mereka. Wanita itu, Sakura, terduduk dengan gugup, mendapati adanya keberadaan orang lain dalam rumah besar itu. Sedangkan Sasori sibuk mengobrol dengan pelayan berambut hitam di sampingnya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sesaat kemudian berbagai macam hidangan muncul di atas meja makan mereka, dengan lebih banyak pelayan yang muncul dari segala arah. Sakura tercengang mendapati berbagai macam hidangan mewah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Di sisi lain Sasori telah memerintahkan semua pelayannya pergi hingga hanya ada mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

"Makanlah, setelah ini kita akan keluar.'' Kata lelaki itu sambil mengambil roti prancis yang tersaji di sana, sedangkan Sakura masih duduk terdiam.

"Kita.. Kita akan sekolah?'' tanya wanita itu agak ragu. Sasori menggeleng.

"Tidak, kita akan merubah penampilanmu, luar dan dalam. Aku sudah janji akan mengubahmu akan menjadi ratu bukan?'' Sakura tercengang.

"Ta.. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?'' tanyanya panik. "Aku ini murid penerima beasiswa. Kalau aku membolos dan beasiswaku dicabut bagaimana?'' Sasori tertawa kecil. Alangkah lucunya melihat ekspresi-ekspresi yang muncul dari wajah wanita di depannya. Ah, boneka yang amat sangat menarik.

"Tentang itu kau tidak usah khawatir.'' Kata lelaki itu sambil mengigit sedikit roti prancisnya. "Kau bonekaku, ingat? Semua yang kau inginkan akan kupenuhi. Hanya untuk biaya sekolah tak masalah untukku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengurus semuanya.'' Sasori mengambil jeda sejenak, lalu kembali berbicara. "Sekarang kau makan, setelah ini kita akan pergi.'' Sakura mengangguk perlahan dan mengambil sedikit hidangan di depannya. Dan Sasori tersenyum puas.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian..

Sudah sebulan sejak Sasori membawa wanita itu dalam kediamannya, dan sejak saat itu pulalah keberadaan mereka berdua seakan tidak terlihat di Konoha lagi. Sasori memilih membawa wanita itu ke sebuah villa pribadinya di resort terpencil si Hawaii. Selama sebulan itu, Sakura belajar untuk menjadi seorang wanita yang dapat menarik lelaki dengan pesonanya. Dengan polesan tangan seorang Sasori Akasuna, Sakura Haruno si itik buruk rupa kini bertransformasi menjadi angsa yang menawan dan anggun. Dan kini, kedua manusia itu tengah berada dalam sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz terbaru milik Sasori. Wanita itu tengah memejamkan matanya, perlahan mengatur nafasnya untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya. Poninya yang dulu ia kesampingkan kini telah dipotong rata untuk menutupi keningnya yang agak lebar. Tak ada polesan make up berlebih pada wajah wanita itu, karena pada dasarnya wajah wanita itu memang sangat cantik. Hanya lip gloss bening yang dioleskan pada bibirnya memberi kesan seksi pada bibirnya. Tak ada yang spesial pada seragam wanita itu. Yang berbeda adalah kini wanita itu mengenakan rok pendek, dengan kaus kaki panjang hampir selutut dan heels berwarna hitam. Meskipun sebenarnya memakai heels melanggar peraturan, toh Sakura tidak peduli. Ia memiliki Sasori, tuannya, sebagai tamengnya. Sakura yang lama ia tinggalkan. Sakura Haruno yang jelek dan tidak percaya diri kini berubah menjadi Sakura Haruno yang tangguh dan menawan.

Sementara lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum puas sambil melihat ke arah jalanan. Ya, setelah sebulan memoles boneka ini, kini ia dapat berpuas diri dengan hasil jadinya. Boneka di sampingnya kini terlihat begitu bersinar, cantik dan menggoda, dan yang pasti membuat siapa saja ingin menyentuhnya, menginginkan wanita ini berada di ranjang mereka setiap malam. Namun hatinya mendesir, ia tidak suka jika membayangkan wanita di depannya ditiduri oleh banyak pria. Ia hanya ingin wanita itu disentuh olehnya, ia hanya ingin namanya sajalah yang diteriakkan wanita itu disela-sela desahannya.

Posesif huh?

Ah tidak mungkin.

Kini mobil itu telah membawa mereka ke dalam kawasan sekolah mereka. Sasori memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah itu, ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menatap wanita di sampingnya yang terlihat gugup.

"Siap?"

Di sinilah wanita itu berada, kembali di tempat yang membawa kenangan buruknya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi ia sudah di sini, dan ia tidak dapat mundur lagi. Ia akan membuat lelaki itu menyesal telah membuangnya! Sekilas, Sasori melihat wanita itu menyeringai licik, dan hal itu menimbulkan gejolak kegembiraan dari dalam diri pria itu. Bagus, begitulah seharusnya bonekaku bertindak. Hancurkan lelaki brengsek itu, bonekaku sayang. Hancurkan ia, seperti ia menghancurkanmu dulu.

"Aku siap, Sasori-_sama_'' dan Sasori menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya. Dan sebagai _gentleman_, tentu ia membukakan pintu mobilnya, menampilkan kaki jenjang wanita di dalamnya. Wanita itu keluar, dan memegang tangan yang ditawarkan oleh lelaki di sampingnya. Dengan senyumnya yang angkuh, wanita itu melangkah bersama lelaki itu menuju gedung Konoha Art, dan disambut oleh desas desus dan kehebohan lainnya yang diciptakan oleh murid-murid di sana.

"Hei, bukannya itu Sasori-kun?''

"Kyaaaa, siapa wanita itu? Kenapa ia mengamit lengan Sasori-kun seperti itu?"

"Apa wanita itu kekasihnya? Aah aku tidak rela!"

"Hei, bukannya wanita itu model sebuah majalah pakaian dalam ***** itu?" kata seorang lelaki.

"Eh benarkah? Wah tubuhnya seksi sekali."

Bla bla bla..

Sasori menyeringai puas. Ternyata bonekanya benar-benar hebat.

.

.

"Kau dengar tadi Sasori? Bahkan ada yang mengenaliku sebagai model. Yah, walaupun model untuk majalah pakaian dalam tapi tetap saja aku malu!" celoteh wanita yang berada di sampingnya di sela-sela jam makan siang mereka. Sasori mendengus dan mengacak-acak rambut wanita itu.

"Yak kau hebat, sangat hebat! Jadi bagaimana, sudah bertemu dengan bocah Uchiha itu?'' sekilas, Sasori dapat melihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah wanita itu, namun secepat kecepatan cahaya ekspresi wajah wanita itu berubah jadi dingin.

"Uchiha itu kelihatannya tidak masuk hari ini. Tak apa, aku akan mengejutkannya esok hari.'' Kata wanita itu sambil mengunyah sandwich ditangannya. Dan makan siang mereka dilanjutkan tanpa satu orang pun yang memulai percakapan.

.

.

"Hei Teme! Ada kabar panas nih!" suara lelaki rambut blonde yang kencang membuat pandangan murid-murid di sekitarnya teralih, lalu kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Teme, yang dimaksud sebagai Uchiha Sasuke yang mulai kegerahan dikerubuti fans-fansnya seperti gula ( ? ) yang kerubuti semut-semut segera menjauhkan diri dari fans-fans gilanya dan menyusul Naruto.

"Bukan urusanku dobe." Kata lelaki itu acuh.

"Teme! Masalahnya berita ini menyangkut wanita culun yang pernah menembakmu dulu! Itu loh yang rambutnya berwarna merah muda." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, beriringan dengan Sasuke.

"Terus kenapa? Apa dia bunuh diri karena menyadari kejelekannya?" kata lelaki Uchiha itu dengan nada mengejek. Naruto mendengus.

"Bukan! Kau tahu, dia sudah berubah 180 derajat! Eh, itu orangnya!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah wanita yang memasuki kelas mereka. Mau tidak mau lelaki Uchiha itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat wanita di depannya. Rambut acak-acakan yang selalu ia lihat kini berganti menjadi rambut yang terlihat sangat lembut dan halus. Rambut halus itu tergerai dan terlihat bergelombang. Kening lebar wanita itu kini tertutupi dengan poni yang rata dan rapi. Kacamata tebal yang menghiasi mata wanita itu kini tidak ada, digantikan oleh lensa tak kasat mata, menyajikan keindahan hutan yang terpancar dari iris berwarna emerald itu. Tak hanya itu saja, rok wanita itu tidak sepanjang 10 cm di bawah lutut lagi, melainkan 15 cm di atas lutut, menampilkan paha yang begitu mulus dan kencang. Pemandangan menggiurkan itu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran berhati dingin Konoha High menelan ludah. Benarkah wanita ini adalah wanita culun yang ia tolak sebulan yang lalu? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Perlahan, wanita itu menoleh. Dan Onyx bertemu dengan emerald. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir wanita itu. Dengan langkah yang pasti, wanita itu berjalan menuju kedua lelaki di ujung kelas. Senyum wanita itu semakin lebar saat ia mengetahui Uchiha Sasuke terus menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh nafsu tergambar di matanya. Kini wanita itu berdiri di depan meja Uchiha Sasuke, dengan tangan terjulur di depan meja Pangeran Es itu.

"Hai." Kata wanita itu dengan ceria. Lalu wanita itu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Masih ingat denganku, Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah jadian dengan Uchiha itu, Sakura-chan?'' kata seorang lelaki bersurai sewarna dengan darah sambil memotong steak yang berada di depannya. Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura-chan tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

**Flashback on**

_Saat itu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sedang berada di atap, sesuai permintaan Sakura yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu tidak menolaknya. Mereka terus terdiam hingga sang Uchiha memulai pembicaraannya._

"_Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakura?" wow, seorang Uchiha Sasuke memanggil wanita yang dulu ia hina dengan nama depan? Rasanya ini adalah keajaiban dunia._

"_Mm, sebenarnya itu…" Wanita itu berpura-pura gugup sambil meremas ujung rok sekolahnya yang memang sudah pendek itu._

"_Aku.. Sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa melupakan perasaan yang dulu pernah aku miliki untukmu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Dengan diriku yang sekarang?" tanya wanita itu sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan seringainya- alih-alih rasa malu ketika kembali menyatakan perasaan cinta yang palsu itu._

"_Boleh saja."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kau mendengarku, Sakura Haruno." Kata lelaki itu. wanita itu tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, kau masuk dalam jebakanku, Uchiha Sasuke! Segera, wanita itu berlari dan memeluk lelaki di depannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada lelaki itu._

"_Aku bahagia sekali Sasuke-kun, bahagia."_

_Perlahan, dapat dirasakan oleh wanita itu tangan lelaki yang ada di depannya mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup bibir itu lembut. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas. Bibir itu saling mengecup, menghisap, menjilat, berusaha mendominasi bibir satu sama lain. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu kini terpojok di tembok, dengan kaki yang terangkat di apit oleh kaki lelaki berambut gelap di depannya. Tangan lelaki itu menyusup ke dalam kemeja wanita itu dan langsung meremas kedua bukit di dalamnya, sementara ia melepaskan bibirnya dan menjelajahi leher wanita di depannya._

"_Anhh, Sasuke-kun. Remas lebih kencang~"_

_Desahan wanita di bawahnya membuat lelaki itu makin terbuai. Lelaki itu melepas kancing seragam wanita itu dan menaikkan paksa bra yang membungkus dada wanita di depannya. Tangan si wanita meremas rambut lelaki itu ketika bibirnya mengulum dada wanita itu penuh napsu._

"_Hyaaaa~ Sasuke-kun. Aakh aaaaaangh… Oooh~ mmhmm nikmat sekali, Sasuke-kun~" tubuh wanita itu menggelinjang. Kemaluannya yang masih tertutup oleh kain tipis yang mulai membasah itu menggesek celana lelaki di atasnya dengan penuh nafsu. Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu menggeram dan langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam celana dalam wanita itu, sementara ia terus menghisap dan meremas dada wanita di bawahnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Namun baru saja jari lelaki itu akan masuk ke dalam lorong vagina wanita itu, si wanita langsung mendorong tubuh lelaki di depannya. Nafas wanita itu masih memburu. Dengan cekatan wanita itu segera mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka dan merapikan roknya yang sempat terangkat hingga pinggulnya._

"_Kenapa kau hentikan?"_

_Jari lentik milik wanita itu, Sakura, menghentikan mulut lelaki itu untuk berbicara lebih lanjut lagi._

"_Sasuke-koi, aku tidak mau melakukannya di sekolah. Apa kata orang-orang bila mereka mengetahui seorang Uchiha Sasuke bercinta dengan seorang wanita di atap sekolah? Bukankah itu sama sekali tidak berkelas?" Sasuke mendengus._

"_Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak peduli akan melakukannya dimana. Asalkan aku bisa membuatmu berteriak penuh kenikmatan itu aku akan puas." Sakura tertawa kecil. Sebegitu terobsesikah Sasuke akan dirinya? Namun itu justru sangat bagus. Semakin Sasuke terobsesi dengan dirinya, maka akan semakin menyenangkan saat melihat lelaki brengsek itu menderita setelah ia campakkan._

"_Ssstt, Sasuke-koi, kita lanjutkan nanti saja oke? Sekarang kita kembali ke kelas." Dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak membantah saat kekasihnya yang baru saja diresmikan, Haruno Sakura menariknya untuk kembali ke kelas. Toh, ia pasti akan mendapatkan wanita itu diranjangnya sebentar lagi. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke, huh?_

**End of flashback**

"Jadi, apa kau menikmatinya? Pembalasan dendam itu kelihatannya berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari yang kau rencanakan, huh?" kata Sasori sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tahu? Ia bahkan terlihat begitu tergila-gila padaku. Rasanya akan semakin menyenangkan jika aku menghancurkannya ketika ia seperti itu." tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pundaknya yang telanjang. Sakura menengok dan mendapati Sasori menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilat, menimbulkan percikan-percikan gairah di antara kedua manusia itu. Perlahan, jari bebas lelaki itu menyentuh bibir Sakura, dan wanita itu memejamkan matanya.

"Ah. Tapi gara-gara bocah Uchiha itu, boneka kesayanganku menjadi kotor. Apakah bonekaku ini mau kubersihkan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil berbisik manja di telinga wanita itu. Si wanita mengangguk malu. Dan kini Sasori, lelaki itu, menggendong sang putri ala _bridal style_. Membawanya menuju suatu ruangan yang berada di ujung rumah tersebut. Si lelaki dengan tangkas membuka pintu yang memang tidak terkunci itu dengan sebelah tangannya, membukanya lalu menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sasori menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Sakura menatap ruangan yang ada ia tempati dengan kagum. Ruangan ini ada ruangan balet! Bagaimana bisa di rumah seperti ini ada ruangan balet yang besar seperti ini?

"Kata leluhurku, dulu ada keturunan Akasuna yang menyukai balet, sehingga dibuatlah ruangan ini khusus untuknya." Kata Sasori sambil melepaskan sandal rumahnya. Lalu lelaki itu mendorong wanita berambut merah muda itu hingga wajah wanita itu menyentuh kaca di depannya. Sasori memeluk wanita di depannya itu dari belakang.

"Sa.. Sasori, apa kau yakin kita akan melakukannya di sini?" tanya wanita itu, sementara Sasori mulai menurunkan strap tanktop wanita di depannya, mengecup bahu telanjang wanita itu, mengemut dan menjilatnya, membuat wanita yang ia rengkuh melenguh pelan.

"Ya, bonekaku sayang. Bukankah ini erotis, saat kau melihat bayanganmu di cermin bercinta dengan bayanganku?'' kata Sasori sambil berbisik dengan suara parau, membuat tubuh Sakura memanas. Bahkan hanya dengan bisikan-bisikan Sasori tubuhnya dapat bereaksi seperti itu. Sakura mengerang.

"Sudah tidak sabar, huh? Baiklah kalau begitu kita langsung mulai saja." Tanpa menunggu jawaban wanita di depannya pria itu langsung melumat bibir wanita itu, saling berbagi saliva dan berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain. Tangan wanita itu pun tidak diam begitu saja. Tangan itu meremas rambut lelaki di depannya, menarik wajah lelaki itu untuk menciumnya lebih dalam, lebih liar..

Sasori yang terpancing langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik tanktop wanita itu hingga terlepas dari tubuh wanita itu, menyajikan pemandangan berupa bukit yang masih tertutup oleh bra. Sasori langsung melepaskan kait bra itu paksa dan meremas kedua bukit itu sekencang mungkin. Membuat wanita itu memekik kencang, merasakan sakit dan nikmat menjadi satu. Sasori mencium leher jenjang wanita di bawahnya, menghisap dan menggigitnya, hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di lehernya dan membuat wanita itu mengerang. Sasori kini menyatakan bahwa bercak kemerahan itu merupakan tanda bahwa Sakura Haruno adalah milik Akasuna Sasori. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dia.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Apa kau menikmatinya?" Sakura mengangguk lemah sementara Sasori kini memainkan kedua putingnya dan memelintirnya dengan kencang, membuat tubuh wanita itu menggelinjang karena rasa geli dan nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Yang mana yang lebih nikmat? Sentuhanku atau sentuhan lelaki Uchiha itu?" Sasori semakin kencang memelintir puting wanita itu dan berhasil membuat perempuan itu memekik.

"Aaanhh~ Sa.. Sasori..S..Sama.." Sasori menyeringai puas. Ia kembali mencium bibir Sakura dengan beringas, kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan perlahan lidah lelaki itu mulai menjelajah. Dari bibir, dagu, hingga leher wanita itu, terus turun hingga dada wanita itu. Sasori langsung melahap dada wanita itu dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya yang bebas meremas dada yang lain, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi menurunkan celana pendek Sakura yang agak longgar, hingga celana itu terjatuh ke lantai. Sakura terus mendesah, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan lelaki di atasnya, kakinya langsung menyingkirkan celana yang berada di pergelangan kakinya. Jari Sasori langsung menekan ke dalam lubangnya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Sakura memekik.

"Hyaaaa~ S…Sa..Sa.. Aaaaakhh! Sasori..Anggh~s..sama.." wanita yang sudah terlalu terbuai akan sentuhan jemari sang tuan, membuka celana dalamnya dengan gelisah, membuat Sasori menyeringai sambil menggigit puting wanita itu, membuat Sakura menjerit tertahan.

"Tidak sabar eh, Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk lemah. Sasori kembali menyeringai, lalu perlahan ia menurunkan celana dan boxersnya, kemudian celana dalamnya dan menampilkan kepada wanita di depannya, kejantanannya yang besar dan menegak karena suara wanita itu.

"Hisap, Sakura." Mata wanita itu terbelalak, apa ia harus…

"Dengar apa yang ku ucapkan, Sakura? Hisap kejantananku!" ia memaksa Sakura berjongkok di depannya dan mengarahkan kepala wanita itu ke kejantanannya. Sasori mengeram merasakan bibir hangat wanita itu menyentuh ujung kejantanannya.

"Masukkan kejantananku ke dalam mulutmu, sayang."

Deg.

Panggilan sayang yang ditujukan Sasori kepadanya membuat wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tanpa sadar, mulutnya terbuka dan ujung kejantanan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaahh.. Sakura.."

Mendengar desahan lelaki di depannya membuat vaginanya berkedut dan semakin basah. Perlahan, ia mengulum ujung kejantanan lelaki di depannya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia memegang batang kejantanan lelaki itu, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahi kejantanan lelaki itu, membuat Sasori menggeram. Tidak tahan, Sasori memegang kepala Sakura dan memaksakan mulut Sakura untuk mengulum kejantanan Sasori yang panjang dan besar itu. Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggeram sambil memaju mundurkan kepala Sakura, menikmati basahnya bibir wanita di depannya. Sakura menatap bayangannya di kaca yang sedang menghisap kejantanan Sasori, dengan Sasori yang mendongakkan kepala dan mendesah memanggil namanya. Hal itu menimbulkan sensasi yang luar biasa di lubang vaginanya. Perlahan, dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sakura memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang vaginanya, dan wanita itu langsung mengerang tertahan. Sasori yang melihat Sakura memasukkan jarinya dan menggoyangkannya menjadi semakin terangsang dan memaju mundurkan kepala Sakura lebih cepat dan lebih dalam, membuat Sakura tersedak karena kejantanan Sasori terlalu besar dalam mulutnya.

"Shit.. hahh.. hahh Saku..ra.. masukkan satu lagi jarimu!"

Sakura menuruti kata Sasori dan memasukkan jarinya yang lain ke dalam vaginanya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Sasori mengerang dan memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dalam mulut Sakura. Semakin cepat, semakin kencang hingga..

"Aaaakh.. Sakuraaaaaa!"

Desahan panjang mengakhiri kegiatan Sasori, dan Sakura merasakan kejantanan Sasori menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura langsung menelannya hingga habis tak tersisa. Sasori mengeluarkan kejantanannya, dan langsung mendorong Sakura hingga tubuh wanita itu membelakangi tubuhnya.

"Sakura turunkan sedikit tubuhmu."

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti lelaki di belakangnya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan lelaki itu melingkari pinggangnya.

"Pintar..'' dan tanpa aba-aba Sasori langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak kembali ke dalam lubang vagina Sakura.

"Aaaaakhh, S..Sas..Sori..Sama~ aaaaanh terus, aaaaakh jangan berhenti, hyaaaanhh!~" desahan Sakura memenuhi ruangan berlapis kaca tersebut, menampilkan kegiatan kedua anak manusia itu dari berbagai arah. Sasori mengeram melihat dirinya dan Sakura sedang bercinta dari kaca. Ia menambah kecepatan sodokannya.

"Kau lihat itu Sakura?" Sasori memegang wajah wanita itu dengan tangannya sambil terus memasukkan kejantanannya lebih cepat, lebih dalam, membuat wanita itu memekik penuh kenikmatan. Sakura mengalihkan matanya ke arah kaca dan mendapati bayangannya sedang dicumbui dari belakang oleh Sasori. Kejantanan milik lelaki itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas, memasuki lubangnya berkali-kali, masuk hingga paling dalam. melihat bayangannya sendiri membuat Sakura semakin terangsang. Dadanya yang bergoyang karena sodokan lelaki di belakangnya wanita itu genggam dan remas, membuat lelaki di belakangnya mendesah.

"Aaahh Sa..Sakura.. Remas dadamu lebih kencang.. Ya, seperti itu, Aaaakhh shit! Lubangmu sempit sekali sayang!" Sasori menjambak rambut wanita di depannya sambil terus menggenjot wanita di depannya dengan penuh nafsu. Sakura terus mendesah sambil meremas dadanya lebih kencang. Ia sudah begitu dekat, pandangannya mengabur. Ia merasakan genjotan lelaki di belakangnya makin brutal.

"Aaaaakh~ aaakhh~ Sa..Sas..sori-s..ssama aku sudah hampir Annghh!~" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika lelaki itu terus menggenjotnya dengan beringas, membuat tubuh wanita itu bergoyang hebat tak karuan.

"S..Sakura aku juga hampir sampai.." Sasori terus menggenjot wanita di depannya seiring dengan dinding lubang wanita itu yang semakin kencang. Dalam beberapa genjotan mereka berteriak bersama-sama, dengan suara Sakura yang mendominasi. Sasori terus menyemprotkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Sakura, sementara tubuh Sakura yang melemas hampir saja terjatuh, jika tidak ditahan oleh Sasori saat itu juga. Nafas keduanya tersengal. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Sasori melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang wanita itu dan mengangkat tubuh wanita yang tidak tertutup sehelai kainpun dalam gendongannya, membiarkan wanita itu menutup matanya karena kelelahan. Sasori membuka pintu ruangan itu, lalu menutupnya kembali. Dengan pakaian Sakura yang berceceran di mana-mana bersama dengan cairan bercinta mereka yang tertumpah di lantai.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

lemon ini sesuai request dari Moku-Chan. gimana? yg ini hard bukan? hiks daku setengah mati loh buatnya, abs standar setiap org tentang hard itu kn beda2. tapi semoga dikau puas dengan lemon di chapter ini.

dan untuk cerita selanjutnya, bagaimana hubungan mereka slanjutnya tolong jgn tnya sm saya, krn saya jg masih belum tahu *digebuk pake panci sm readers* jadi kalau mau tahu, tetap _stay tuned_ di fic saya ya, hihihi.

oh ya, jgn lupa untuk review ya, karena stiap review dari anda itu menambah semangat saya untuk menulis. yeaaaay. tapi saya juga trima flame, kritik dan saran jg kok. asalkan msh concrit dan nyambung ya.

ud deh itu aja. see you on the next chapter~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to: Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, ****Sakusasu 4ever, kimichi-kun, hime, Nerine 'Jie, Uchihalili, jeje86, Rose Whistersky, barryMoe, Unyu, Sabaku Chiko, KYUMINRA, Reysa J, Moku-Chan yang telah berbaik hati mereview cerita saya.**

**Untuk para silent readers yg sudah membaca dan orang-orang yang mem-**_**fave **_**fic nista saya ini, saya sungguh amatlah sangat terharu *hiks hiks sroooooot***


	3. Chapter 3

haii semuanya. author kembali dengan chapter baru. gimana? ini termasuk cepat ga? hehe.

oh ya mau curhat dikit. jadi ada seseorang yang review blg chapter 2 saya kependekan. saya pun dalam hati blg 'UAPAAAAAA? pdhal yg ini 4k words lebih sedangkan chapter awal itu cm 3k words!' pada saat saya baca, saya itu baru saja menyelesaikan chapter 3 yg bhkan lebih pendek dr chap1 & 2! lalu saya berpikir, masa saya harus merombak chapter ini? tapi bagi saya, merombak itu sama dengan MENGHAPUS SEMUANYA dan mulai MENGETIK ULANG. saya pernah melakukannya sekali, tapi pd akhirnya hasilnya jd lebih aneh dari yg awal, dan jadilah saya langsung close dan tidak di save. fiuuh. jadi untuk **Sakusasu 4ever**, maaf ya saya ga bisa memenuhi keinginan kamu untuk memperpanjang fic saya, habis maklumlah, saya ini hanyalah seorang author dengan daya imajinasi besar namun otak pas2an. jadi ya gitu deh *ngok

dan untuk yg minta BDSM... ( hayooo siapa? ) itu akan saya pikirkan, ditunggu saja ya. kalo mental saya sanggup akan saya usahakan untuk diselipkan di chapter dan adegan yang tepat *eaa *dzigg

dan terima kasih untuk semua yang berbaik hati telah mereview fic nista saya ini, review kalian semua memberikan saya semangat yang luar biasa looooooh *lempar duit* meskipun saya adalah author baru yang tidak berpengalaman tp senang skali rasanya crita saya dibaca banyak orang.

oh ya 1 lagi. saya adalah orang yang mengupdate chapter baru jika saya sudah membuat 2 chapter didepannya. jadi saya itu update chapter 3 karena chapter 3 dan 4 uda jadi, dst. untuk itu jgn lupa review ya, karena smakin bnyk review positif maka akan menambah semangat saya untuk menulis *senyum pepsodent

oke, tanpa basa basi lagi langsung saja ke cerita oke? enjoy~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu tidak secerah biasanya. Matahari yang biasanya bersinar cerah kini ditutupi oleh awan kehitaman, menumpahkan tangisan dari atas sana. Tak ada kicauan burung, hanya ada suara gemuruh yang menemani pagi itu serta suara tetes-tetes air yang sesekali menyapa jendela berlapis kaca. Dan di pagi itu, kedua iris seorang wanita kembali terbuka, menampilkan warna emerald yang begitu indah dan hangat. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati lelaki dengan rambut semerah darah di sampingnya masih memejamkan matanya. Dada telanjang lelaki itu naik turun dengan teratur dan pelan, dan kedua lengan kekar lelaki itu terlingkar di pinggang si wanita di sampingnya. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah, mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Kembali, bayang-bayang kenangan itu terlintas di benaknya. Wajah pria itu, suaranya, kehangatannya ...

Dada wanita itu bergemuruh dan jantungnya berdetak kembali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, bahwa benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara ia dan diri lelaki di depannya, walau hanya sepihak. Selama sebulan lebih terus berada di sisi pemuda ini membuat hari-hari Sakura terasa lebih indah. Lelaki itu tidak peduli betapa tidak menarik dan cantiknya dirinya, dan ia dengan senang hati ingin membantunya untuk membalaskan dendam kepada si Uchiha brengsek itu. Lelaki ini pun secara cuma-cuma memberikan tempat baru yang lebih layak untuknya untuk berteduh, makanan yang lezat, pakaian yang indah, kasih sayang, pekerjaan ...

Ya, pekerjaan sebagai model sekaligus bisa kau katakan sebagai boneka lelaki di depannya ini. Hatinya mendadak sakit ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa pria di depannya ini hanya menganggapnya sebuah boneka, yang bebas kau mainkan sesuka hati, dan dapat kau buang dan enyahkan jika bosan. Tapi tidak! Ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu! ia tidak akan membiarkan tuannya ini bosan kepadanya, kalau perlu ia akan melakukan apapun untuk memuaskan tuannya, meskipun ia harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk itu.

Perlahan, tangan wanita itu mengusap pipi tuannya lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kening lelaki itu lembut. Dengan hati-hati, ia melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dari pinggangnya, beringsut dari tempat tidur mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa perlu bersusah payah mengenakan pakaian terlebih dahulu.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, sang tuan ternyata telah terjaga sedari tadi. Diam-diam, Sasori memperlihatkan senyuman yang tak pernah orang lain lihat sebelumnya.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sasori kelihatannya masih tertidur di ranjangnya, terbukti dengan tubuh lelaki itu masih melekat di atas ranjang. 'Mungkin ia lelah,' batin Sakura. Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih agak basah dengan handuk, kemudian menyisirnya perlahan. Setelah rapi, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu dan membukanya perlahan, dan dengan perlahan juga ia menutup pintunya, tak ingin membiarkan lelaki itu terbangun dan mengganggu istirahatnya karena keributan yang ia buat. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati sang kepala pelayan berambut hitam, Jiro, sedang menuangkan teh untuk ia minum. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Jiro-san!"

Lelaki yang dimaksud itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang nona tersenyum. Lelaki itu pun tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno-sama. Bagaimana tidur anda semalam? Nyenyak?" tanya lelaki yang masih berumur sekitar 25 tahun itu sambil mengambilkan sebuah cangkir lagi dan menuangkan teh dari dalam tekonya, kemudian minuman hangat itu ia sodorkan kepada wanita di depannya. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Nyenyak. Terima kasih Jiro-san!" kata wanita itu ceria. Pandangan wanita itu beredar kesekeliling ruang makan lalu mulai berbicara kembali.

"Apakah sarapannya sudah siap?" tanya wanita itu. Sang kepala pelayan menggeleng.

"Maaf Haruno-sama, karena cuaca yang kurang mendukung sepertinya koki utama kita tidak dapat datang kemari tepat waktu. Tapi jika memang Haruno-sama sudah lapar, akan saya segera siapkan sarapan untuk anda." Namun belum sempat lelaki itu beranjak, wanita di sampingnya sudah menahan tangannya.

"Eeeeiits, tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang masak." Kata Sakura sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja.

"Tapi Haruno-sama ... "

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu takut aku akan menghancurkan dapur rumah ini. Begini-begini aku pintar memasak loh!" kata wanita itu sambil memakai celemek yang tergantung di sisi dapur.

"Ta ... Tapi ... "

"Kalau ini tentang Sasori kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membelamu kalau nanti ia memarahimu." Dan dengan kata-kata pamungkas Sakura, Jiro membungkam mulutnya.

"Baiklah ... Kalau begitu saya permisi, Haruno-sama."

Dan kegiatan memasak Sakura pun dimulai!

.

.

Setelah berkutat dengan dapur kurang lebih 1 jam, kini di tangan Sakura terdapat nampan besar dengan semangkuk sup dengan sosis, daging dan sayuran di dalamnya, dua mangkuk nasi hangat untuk mereka berdua makan, dua gelas jus jeruk, dua potong telur gulung, beberapa buah tempura dan daging asap turut menemani sarapan mereka. Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menaiki tangga, tidak terlihat kesulitan membawa nampan yang besar itu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka, wanita itu menggeser kenop pintu dengan sikunya dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sang tuan rumah yang masih bergelut dengan selimut yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sakura mendengus. Tumben sekali Akasuna Sasori tertidur dengan pulas di saat jarum jam telah menunjuk ke arah jam 9, apakah ia sebegitu lelahnya kah?

Sakura meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa dengan hati-hati. Lalu perlahan, Sakura berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dan terduduk di sisi ranjang. Wanita itu mengguncang pelan tubuh yang tertutup oleh selimut sambil berbisik di samping telinga si lelaki.

"Bangun Sasori, sudah ... "

Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan bicaranya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik si lelaki, membuat Sakura memekik kencang karena terkejut. Sesaat, ia dapat merasakan bibir hangat sang lelaki bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat rona merah kembali menjalari kedua pipinya. Meskipun hanya ciuman singkat, namun rasanya amat manis dan hangat. Rongga hati Sakura kini dipenuhi oleh hawa kebahagiaan, tampak jelas dengan senyum yang kini terpatri di bibirnya.

"Kau jahat Sakura. Bukannya membangunkanku malah meninggalkan aku sendirian. Ranjang ini tidak terasa hangat lagi karena kau tinggalkan ... " kata Sasori dengan nada parau dan manja, sambil menampilkan seringai _trademark_nya di bibirnya. Sakura mendengus sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau ingin ranjangmu terus hangat, pasang saja kompor, atau oven sekalian di bawah ranjangmu itu tuan besar." Sasori tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, membuat Sakura tersenyum mendapat perlakuan lembut lelaki di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu kini memeluk Sakura. Dagunya ditopangkan pada pucuk kepala wanita itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya lelaki itu penuh selidik. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Dan dengan tangannya yang bebas ia mengusap pipi lelaki di depannya lembut.

"Kau kelihatan sangat lelah Sasori. Mana tega aku membangunkanmu?"

"Mmm, tapi aku ingin dibangunkan olehmu." Sakura mendengus. Berdebat dengan Sasori itu hanya akan membuang tenaga Sakura, jadi Sakura memilih untuk segera menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku tuan besar." Sasori mendengus dan Sakura tertawa. "Daripada kau ngambek begitu, bagaimana kau memakan sarapan buatanku? Aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu loh." Tawar wanita itu. Sasori menatap wajah wanita itu dengan wajah horor.

"Kau, memasak, di dapur?!" Sasori langsung menarik tangan wanita di depannya untuk memeriksa apakah ada bekas luka di sana. Namun nihil. Tak ada bekas luka sedikitpun yang tertoreh di tangan yang putih dan mulus milik wanita itu. Sakura tertawa.

"Sasori, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja kalau aku ini hidup sendiri sejak kecil. Tentu saja memasak tidak akan membunuhku." Sasori bernafas lega. Ah ya, sepertinya ia melupakan suatu fakta bahwa Sakura Haruno bukanlah seperti wanita-wanita manja yang tinggal angkat kaki jika menginginkan sesuatu. Ia adalah wanita yang amat sangat mandiri.

"Tapi, bukankah ada koki yang memasakkan makanan?"

"Kata Jiro-san kokinya kelihatannya akan datang telat karena cuaca yang tidak bagus." Sasori pun melirik ke arah jendela dan mendapati hujan yang sedang turun dengan amat derasnya dari atas langit. Sasori menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kuijinkan memasak. Tapi lain kali tidak boleh!" Sakura cemberut. Namun perintah Sasori tidak dapat dibantah, dan ia amat tahu bahwa Sasori amatlah tidak senang apabila ada yang tidak tunduk pada perintahnya.

Sakura lalu mengambil nampan berisi makanan yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Untunglah semua makanannya masih hangat. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas ranjang, karena nampan itu memiliki kaki di bawahnya sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah menggeser meja yang di jamin berat itu. Sakura mengambil semangkuk nasi yang ada di sana dan sumpit, namun Sasori tidak bergeming. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sasori, kau tidak mau makan?"

"Mau. Tapi aku mau kau yang suapi." Kata Sasori. Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Sasori.

"Dasar manja." Kata wanita itu, lalu ia mengambil lauk di piring dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Sasori. Sasori perlahan mengunyah makanan dimulutnya. Matanya terbelalak dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia langsung menyambar mangkuk di tangan Sakura dan memakannya dengan lahap, bahkan mangkuk kedua berisi nasi pun lelaki itu habiskan. Dalam hitungan menit, semua makanan yang berada di nampan itu tak bersisa. Sakura menatap lelaki di depannya dengan mulut ternganga dan mata yang tidak berkedip. Sadar diperhatikan, Sasori menaikkan alisnya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau menghabiskan semuanya? Jadi, kau menyukai masakanku?"

Rona kemerahan pun muncul dari kedua pipi kedua manusia itu. Sasori terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya kembali.

"Y ... Ya! Kau tidak suka aku menghabiskannya?"

Seorang Akasuna Sasori terbata? Ia pasti sedang tidak bermimpi! Sakura tertawa kecil melihat lelaki di depannya. Lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang tergambar di wajahnya. Hati Sakura mendadak terasa hangat kembali. Ia senang, ia bahagia dengan Sasori seperti ini. Ia harap saat-saat seperti ini akan terus ia nikmati hingga nanti.

"Sebenarnya 'sih aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, kau sudah memakan jatah makananku." Sasori menatap perempuan di depannya. Rasa bersalah dan kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau belum makan? Kalau begitu aku mandi sekarang, kita makan di luar!" sebelum Sasori dapat berdiri Sakura menahan tangan lelaki itu, wanita itu tertawa. Matanya menyipit, dan rona merah terlihat dikedua pipinya yang chubby. Sasori yang melihatnya mau tidak mau merasa gugup juga. Entah kenapa hatinya bergejolak dan jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat setiap melihat wanita dihadapannya ini tersenyum.

"Tak usah khawatir, masih ada sisa makanannya kok. Ya sudah sana mandi, kau bau!" Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki, ia mendorong punggung Sasori ke arah kamar mandi, dan Sasori yang masih belum sadar dari pikirannya membiarkan Sakura mendorongnya. Namun sebelum Sasori masuk ke kamar mandi, ia melirik ke arah wanita musim semi itu. Dengan keberanian yang ada, ia kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau ... akan memasak lain kali lagi untukku?" tanya lelaki itu gugup. Sakura tersenyum lebar, dengan rona merah yang untuk kesekian kalinya kembali muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Tentu." Dan dengan itu Sasori menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan perasaan senang yang lelaki itu sendiri tidak mengerti apa penyebabnya, diiringi dengan Sakura yang keluar dari kamar itu, turun ke lantai bawah untuk menikmati sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Kini hubungan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura telah menginjak seminggu. Gosip hubungan mereka pun menyebar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh penjuru Konoha High. Fans-fans Sasuke nampak kecewa, namun mereka tidak berdaya, mengingat kekasih sang pangeran selalu menempel bak lem dan sang putri baru itu memiliki Akasuna Sasori sebagai 'ksatria'nya.

Kini Sakura sedang menikmati acara makan siangnya dengan Sasuke di atap sekolah, karena Sasuke tak ingin ada yang mengganggu mereka berdua. Namun meskipun ini adalah acara makan siang, yang dimakan Sasuke bukanlah makanannya, melainkan wanita yang berada di bawahnya. Sasuke melumat bibir wanita itu dengan ganas sambil membuka rok wanita di bawahnya, sedangkan pakaiannya dan wanita itu sudah terlepas dari tadi, berserakan entah dimana. Sakura, dengan mulut yang masih dikunci oleh Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai dingin di bawahnya. Tangannya yang bebas membuka gesper lelaki itu, disusul oleh celananya. Sakura melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir pemuda itu. Perlahan, wanita itu memegang kejantanan si pemuda yang sedari tadi sudah menegang. Memainkannya lalu mengocoknya perlahan tanpa melepaskan boxers yang masih melekat di pinggul lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengeram tertahan.

"Aah, Sakura ... "

Seringai kembali muncul dari bibir wanita itu. Dengan beringas, Sakura langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam boxers lelaki itu tanpa niat melepaskannya. Mengocok kejantanan lelaki dalam tempo cepat dan kasar.

"Arggh, Sakura ... Yeah, seperti itu sayang. Aaakh!"

Lelaki itu langsung melepaskan boxersnya dan menekan kepala wanita di bawahnya untuk menghisap kejantanannya yang menegang, ingin merasakan kehangatan bibir wanita itu. Dan Sakura tidak menolak. Ia membiarkan lelaki di atasnya ini mendominasi dirinya, membiarkan mulutnya merasakan sesuatu yang menjijikan memasuki mulutnya. Lelaki itu memaju mundurkan kepala wanita di bawahnya dalam tempo cepat dan kencang, membuat Sakura mengeram tertahan karena tersedak dan membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat. Payudara wanita itu bergoyang pelan akibat pergerakan kepala wanita itu, dan dengan kedua tangannya Sasuke meremas payudara yang amat menantang itu, sementara Sakura masih memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengulum kejantanan lelaki itu dengan cepat sambil mendesah tertahan, merasakan payudaranya yang diremas kencang oleh lelaki di atasnya.

Kejantanan lelaki itu semakin menegang, dan saat Sasuke akan menyemprotkan benihnya ke mulut wanita itu, wanita itu segera melepaskan mulutnya dari kejantanan pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu mengeram kesal.

"Kenapa kau lepaskan Sakura? Sebentar lagi aku hampir klimaks!"

Sakura menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia berdiri dan dengan acuh memungut pakaiannya, bra, serta pakaian Sasuke yang berceceran kemana-mana tanpa memedulikan ekspresi kesal sang kekasih yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sakura mengenakan kembali branya, setelah itu ia mengancingkan bajunya dan merapikannya.

"Sasuke-_koi, _bel baru saja berbunyi. Apa kau tidak dengar?" kata Sakura lalu menyerahkan seragam sekolah di tangannya ke empunya. Sasuke mengambilnya dengan kasar.

"'Kan tinggal membolos saja. Apa susahnya sih?" tanya lelaki itu. lelaki itu sibuk mengancingkan bajunya, tanpa menyadari seringai licik sang kekasih terlihat makin jelas.

"Jangan kesal, sayang. Kau tidak mau kan orang-orang mendengar desahanku saat mereka sedang menikmati pelajaran? Bisa-bisa namamu bisa tercoreng. Apa kau mau?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke mendengus.

"Omong kosong. Mana ada orang yang dapat mendengar suaramu saat kita bercinta di atap?" Sakura mengangkat bahunya, dan Sasuke menggerutu, menahan kekesalannya terhadap kekasih di depannya.

"Apa ini perasaanku saja atau memang kau selalu menunda-nunda, Sakura?" tanya lelaki itu kesal. Wanita itu tertawa dalam hatinya. Tepat sekali Sasuke, kau memang pintar. Pantas memang kau menyandang nama Uchiha itu, batin Sakura.

"Aah tidak sayang. Kau jahat sekali sampai berpikiran seperti itu." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya , lalu berkata lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti malam? Kau tahu, melanjutkan permainan yang tadi sempat tertunda ... " kata wanita itu sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher pemuda itu. Kekesalan sang lelaki pun menguap entah kemana, digantikan oleh seringai seksi yang muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Jawab lelaki itu. Sakura mendengus dalam hati, 'cih, tinggi sekali harga dirimu itu Uchiha.' "Nanti malam akan kukabari." Lanjut lelaki itu sambil mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu. dan tanpa persetujuan sang wanita, Uchiha Sasuke merangkul bahu wanita itu, menggiringnya untuk meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan tercela mereka. Sakura melepaskan rangkulan pria itu dari bahunya, dengan alasan ia ingin ke toilet. Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali ke kelasnya duluan, sedangkan Sakura dengan setengah berlari segera menuju toilet. Ia memutar kran di wastafel kamar mandi itu, lalu langsung membasuh dan membersihkan mulutnya yang kotor. Setelah puas ia mematikan kran itu dan menatap bayangannya yang tampak begitu menakutkan dengan seringai yang terlihat begitu kejam terpatri di wajah si wanita cantik itu.

"Kau akan hancur Uchiha Sasuke. Dan akan kupastikan itu!"

Dan dengan itu, Sakura pun berbalik dan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

Sakura kini sedang berada di studio pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah fashion yang terkenal di Jepang. Ia sedang duduk bersantai ketika ia tiba-tiba melihat handphonenya bergetar. Sakura melihat e-mail siapa yang masuk dan mendapati nama Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Seringai kembali muncul di bibir wanita itu. Tanpa perlu ia bersusah payah membujuk lelaki itu pun, dengan mudahnya lelaki itu masuk dalam permainannya! Ia membuka e-mail itu dan membaca pesannya.

'_jam 7 di hotel Le Fox. Aku sudah mem-booking kamar VVIP di lantai paling atas. Katakan saja kau ,mencari kamar Uchiha Sasuke pada resepsionis, mereka pasti akan mengantarmu.'_

Wow! Ternyata lelaki ini tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam melakukannya! Apalagi lelaki itu memesan kamar VVIP di hotel bintang 5, bahkan resepsionisnya telah mengenal baik lelaki brengsek itu. Benar-benar bajingan sejati!

Tangan lincah Sakura kini dengan malas memencet tombol handphonenya dan langsung memencet tombol send. Setelah itu ia kembali kepada pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan handphone itu di atas meja riasnya, dan handphone itu sama sekali tidak wanita itu sentuh pada jam-jam berikutnya.

Handphone Sakura terus bergetar ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sakura yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemotretannya hari itu melirik ke arah handphonenya. Ah, ternyata sudah pukul 8. Tak heran si Uchiha itu terus meneleponnya. Saat Sakura akan mengangkat teleponnya, ia merasakan tangan yang hangat melingkar di pinggangnya. Bibir si pemilik tangan tidak diam begitu saja. Bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh permukaan leher wanita itu, mengecup dan menjilatnya perlahan, membuat wanita itu terkikik geli.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" tanya si sumber suara. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akasuna Sasori? Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Mau siapa lagi?" tanya wanita itu. Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga si bocah Uchiha itu meneleponmu terus menerus?" kini tangan Sasori menjelajahi tubuh wanita di depannya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap perut wanita itu, membuat Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Tidak ada, hanya membuatnya menunggu satu jam lebih di sebuah ruangan VVIP hotel bintang lima." Jawab wanita itu, diiringi seringai kejamnya yang terbentuk dari bibirnya.

"Kau memang iblis kecil." Kata Sasori sambil menarik puting Sakura yang masih tertutup pakaian minim yang dikenakan wanita itu. Sakura mendesah pelan, dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Dan kau tuan si iblis kecil ini. Jadi yang mana yang lebih mengerikan, kau atau aku?" kata Sakura sambil menekankan bokongnya ke arah kejantanan lelaki di belakangnya sambil menggeseknya perlahan, membuat lelaki di belakangnya itu mengeram pelan.

"Ah, kau memang yang paling tahu tentang diriku, sayang ... "

Dan detik berikutnya Haruno Sakura sudah terbaring di atas meja riasnya, dengan Sasori yang langsung melucuti pakaian wanita itu tanpa aba-aba diiringi oleh suara telepon yang terus bordering dari handphone sang wanita. Sementara di tempat lain, Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu kesal karena teleponnya terus diabaikan oleh sang kekasih, membanting handphone ditangannya itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan hati yang panas, ia mengambil kunci kamar dan kunci mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkan kamar hotel yang belum digunakan sama sekali.

'Cih. Haruno Sakura, akan kubuat kau menyesal karena mengabaikanku. Akan kubuat kau memohon padaku karena telah mempermainkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke!' batin lelaki itu kesal. Dan kini, ia mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah club malam yang biasa ia datangi, menyewa perempuan murahan manapun untuk memuaskan hasratnya malam ini.

Sayang, sepertinya Sasuke harus menelan kata-katanya, karena wanita yang ia maksud pun kini tengah asyik bercumbu dengan pemuda lain. Jadi, siapakah yang akan memohon-mohon nantinya? Kau atau Sakura Haruno?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

oke, saya tahu chapter ini membosankan, tapi tangan saya gatel buat publish... *meronta-ronta

tapi makasih karena kalian msh bersedia untuk scrool smpai bawah, hihihi. untuk yg menantikan lemon, mungkin hingga ke depan tidak akan ada lemon yg brarti, baru semi-M saja. jd harap bersabar ya.

to **KYUMINRA **beribu makasih kuucapkan karena uda ngasih tau yg hard itu seperti apa WKWKWK sumfeh deh author bener2 gatau. author taunya lemon ya lemon, seperti itu. berarti yg km mksud itu diiket2 seperti **boundage **ya? :3

sebenernya author mau aja bls review yg ga bisa author bls d PM satu2, tp ntr author note nya bsa jd lbih pnjang dr ficnya sndri, pffft.

baiklah sampai di sini saja. see you on the next chapter~

.

.

.

**special thanks to: Riekki Kikkawa, Suzura Yuumi-chan, jung hana cassie ( **hai, kpopers jg? me too!~ **) , Kogayama Hanasaki, kimichi-kun, KYUMINRA ( **penggemar kyuhyun sm sungmin oppa ya? aku jg ngefans berat sm mereka! *fangirling ria* **) , mewchan, SparKSomniA0321, Kim haehae, Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, Sky pea-chan, Uchihyu chan, zetta hikaru, Reine ( **untuk orang keempat sudah muncul di chapter berikutnya, monggo ditunggu mbak ;)) **) , Sakusasu 4ever, Moku-Chan, Mikyo, Unyu, cherrysakusasu, Asakura Ayaka, xxx, ****yg telah berbaik hati mereview fic nista saya.**

**kepada seluruh silent readers, orang2 yg telah meng-fave dan alert fic saya. semakin hari semakin bertambah saja. saya jadi sangat senang ^_^ sekali lagi terima kasih~**


	4. Chapter 4

YO SEMUANYAAAAAAAAAA. AUTHOR KEMBALI DENGAN CHAPTER BARU. HIHIHIHI *nyengirsetan*

saya ngerasa, _I'd abandoned this fic! _beneran deh ._. padahal saya bisa bikin fic baru, dan update fic multichapter saya tiap hari, tapi cuma fic ini yang ga progress2. bener2. maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya jrg update fic ini karena SAYA KEHABISAN IDE PAS SAYA NGELIATIN FIC INI DI DEPAN MS. WORD SAYA. oke boong, sebenarnya ide-ide banyak mengalir di otak saya. tapi pas uda mikirin adegan lemonnya? saya langsung _blank _wahahahah -_-

dan pas mau update fic ini, saya baru keingetan saya mesti ngeprint laporan saja. dan sebelum ngeprint mesti dipriksa juga typosnya. bener2 nyiksa. dan lebih parahnya lagi, di akhir2 saya ngeprint tintanya ABIS! gimana ga kesel? ngek bngt dah. *malah curhat*

oh ya untuk yg mengharapkan lemon di chapter ini jangan banyak berharap ya :p lemon bakal muncul di chapter selanjutnya. jadi harap bersabar.

okeh tanpa banyak omong lagi, enjoy minna~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kafetaria Konoha High ramai seperti biasanya. Anak-anak yang kelaparan kini menyerbu meja makan di sana. Ada yang datang hanya untuk menikmati secangkir teh, kopi, atau segelas jus sambil bercengkrama. Namun ada juga yang datang untuk makan, seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak bernama Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Si lelaki dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan iris sebiru langit musim panas itu kini tengan bergulat dengan mangkuk ramen porsi ekstra jumbo ketiga di depannya, sedangkan lelaki yang duduk di depannya kini sedang menatap sisi lain kafetaria dengan bosan. Sejak kemarin moodnya sangat jelek karena kekasihnya membatalkan janjinya untuk bertemu, dan terpaksa ia harus melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan wanita-wanita murahan yang bisa ia temui di klub malam langganannya. Meskipun gairahnya telah terpenuhi dengan bermain bersama 3 wanita sekaligus, tapi tetap saja pemuda dengan iris segelap malam itu merasa kesal. Pasalnya si kekasih yang ia tunggu tidak mengontaknya hingga sekarang! Jangankan menelepon, menemuinya saja wanita itu tak mau! Benar-benar wanita sialan! Ia, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai penakluk wanita, dimana setiap wanita selalu tunduk padanya dan memenuhi keinginan sang raja, masa telah dipermainkan oleh seorang wanita yang bahkan amatlah sangat tidak menarik? Dulunya tidak menarik, tentu saja.

"Kau kenapa teme? Moodmu sedang jelek?" tanya si rambut blonde disela-sela acara makannya. Sasuke mendengus melihat cara temannya makan yang seperti kanibal menurutnya.

"Hn." Jawab lelaki itu singkat. Si blonde pun tidak berniat lagi bertanya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Iris kebiruan lelaki itu melihat kesekelilingnya. Irisnya terbelalak lebar melihat sosok yang ia kenal memasuki kafetaria itu.

"Hey teme. Itu kan kekasihmu!" tunjuk Naruto. Sasuke melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh temannya itu. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Kekasih barunya memang datang ke kafetaria itu, namun ia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama lelaki berambut berwarna semerah darah yang amat ia kenal! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akasuna Sasori, saingan sekaligus musuh besarnya selama kurang lebih 7 bulan ini. Dan lelaki itu dengan santai merangkul kekasihnya. KEKASIHNYA! Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat, emosi membuncah di dadanya. Lelaki itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berjalan menuju 'pasangan' di depannya. Ia menarik tangan si wanita musim semi, menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"KAU! Bagaimana bisa kau mencampakkan kekasihmu sementara kau pergi dengan pria lain?!" bentak lelaki itu sambil memelototi kedua insan di depannya. Sakura menghentakkan tangannya kasar. Dan berkat suara keras Sasuke, hampir seluruh populasi Konoha High yang sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepasang kekasih baru yang tengah bertengkar itu. Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar.

"Hei lihat, Sasuke-kun bertengkar dengan Sakura-san."

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh wanita itu sok kecantikan dan berani menggoda Sasori-kun?"

"Hahaha, kuharap mereka segera putus saja!"

"Kasihan Sasuke-kun, pacarnya murahan!"

Desas desus itu bahkan terdengar hingga ke telinga Sakura, membuat batin wanita itu semakin panas. Namun karena ia tidak ingin merusak rencananya, maka ia memilih untuk meredam emosinya.

"Aku? Mencampakkanmu? Aku ini ada urusan pekerjaan dengan Sasori-kun, kenapa kau melarangku dekat-dekat dengannya?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang tenang. Tak terlihat sedikitpun kalau wanita ini sedang kesal. Sasuke jadi merasa aneh, kenapa wanita di depannya ini tak bertanya dimana ia semalam?

"Urusan pekerjaan? Atau urusan percintaan?" sindir Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Seringai sekilas terlihat dari bibir wanita itu, namun secepat kilat seringai itu berubah menjadi air mata. Sasuke terkejut melihat air mata yang kini menggenangi pelupuk mata wanita di depannya.

"Kau menuduhku berselingkuh, begitu?" tanya wanita di depannya dengan parau. Buru-buru Sasori menyelanya.

"Kami hanya berhubungan karena urusan pekerjaan, tak lebih." Ujar lelaki itu sambil merangkul wanita di sampingnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan si wanita. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan di depannya itu semakin kesal. Ia pun langsung menarik tangan wanita itu paksa.

"Ikut aku." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeret tangan sang kekasih paksa, meninggalkan si 'biang masalah' dan kafetaria itu, menuju ruang kelas yang sepi. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, seringai muncul dari bibirnya yang memerah itu. Sedangkan Sasori melihat sepasang kekasih yang meninggalkannya itu dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sasuke, sakit. Tolong lepaskan." Rintih si wanita yang tengah diseret oleh lelaki di depannya ini. Rintihan palsu, lebih tepatnya. Namun si lelaki tidak mengubris dan terus berjalan, membuat wanita yang berada di belakangnya merengut kesal.

'Kelihatannya aku telah membuat si Uchiha ini benar-benar marah.' Batin wanita itu dengan seringai licik menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Ia membiarkan saja lelaki di depannya ini terus menyeretnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di kelas Sasuke yang tidak berpenghuni. Sasuke langsung membuka pintunya dan memaksa Sakura masuk, lalu ia menutup pintu di depannya itu dengan kasar. Sasuke langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya dan merapatkan tubuh si wanita di tembok, sedangkan ia mengunci pergerakan kekasihnya itu.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku dan menelantarkanku hingga sekarang!" teriak Sasuke gusar. Sakura yang melihat kondisi lelaki di depannya mau tidak mau harus berusaha sedikit keras untuk menahan tawanya. Lelaki di depannya ini sebegitu marahnya kah ketika ditinggalkan oleh dirinya? Bahkan permainannya baru saja dimulai, batin Sakura.

"Aku sibuk. Kukira kau dapat mengerti Sasuke-kun." Ujar si wanita sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher si lelaki. "Maaf kalau kemarin aku tidak menghubungimu. Kau tahu, aku sangat sibuk, bahkan aku baru saja pulang pukul 1 pagi. Saat aku bangun baterai handphoneku habis, makanya aku tidak sempat menjelaskannya padamu. Lalu saat tadi aku ingin menemuimu saat jam makan siang, Sasori-kun menghampiriku karena urusan pekerjaan." Terang wanita itu dengan nada manja, yang tentu saja adalah bohong besar. Sasuke mendengus.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mendatangiku tadi pagi?" wajah lelaki beriris onyx itu kini tidak setegang sebelumnya, menandakan amarah dalam dirinya telah mereda.

"Aku 'kan bangun kesiangan Sasu-kun. Aku saja masih amat lelah karena belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini." Wanita di depan si lelaki Uchiha itu menatap si lelaki dengan mata yang sayu dan menggoda, membuat gairah Sasuke bergejolak.

"Ah jadi kau lelah? Apa kau mau aku memijitmu?" tanya si lelaki beriris onyx itu dengan nada menggoda. Sakura 'pun mengangguk, seringai muncul kembali menghiasi wajah si wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Perlahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuh wanita yang berada di depannya menghadap tembok, dengan tubuhnya yang menekan punggung si wanita. Tangannya kini menyusup dari balik punggung si wanita, membelai payudara di depannya yang masih tertutup oleh pakaian si wanita. Kini terdengar desahan tertahan dari mulut si wanita.

"Tak berniat untuk mengeluarkan desahanmu huh? Bagaimana kalau ini?" Sasuke langsung meremas payudara si wanita kencang, membuat si wanita memekik.

"Aaaakh … Sa..Sasukhe… Hyaaaa~"

Desahan wanita itu langsung terhenti ketika wanita itu merasakan jari si pria kini telah menyusup ke dalam celana dalamnya. Jari Sasuke langsung bergerilya, membelai lubang si wanita yang kini telah mulai basah dan berkedut. Nafas Sakura tercekat ketika merasakan tangan kotor lelaki di belakangnya mulai memasuki lubangnya sambil meremas payudaranya kuat, namun tidak ia lawan. Justru semakin lelaki ini tergila-gila akan tubuhnya maka permainan ini akan semakin menyenangkan.

"Annhh~ Sasuke-kun. Masukkan jarimu sayang~" desah wanita itu sambil mengarahkan tangan Sasuke untuk memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam. Tanpa menolak, si lelaki langsung memasukkan 2 jari dalam lubang itu, membuat si wanita mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang menikmati sentuhan pada vaginanya.

"Aaaaah Sasuke-kun~ lebih cepat Aaaaakh ya se…seperti ...Hyaaaah!~ itu …" desah Sakura, membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah dan bernafsu. Kini lelaki itu memasukkan jari ketiganya, sementara kejantanannya terus ia gesekkan pada gundukan kenyal dan kencang yang berada di depannya. Entah sejak kapan celana dalam perempuan di depannya itu sudah diturunkan ke bawah, sedangkan roknya kini sudah terangkat hingga ke atas pinggulnya. Kini Sasuke membuka celananya, dilanjutkan oleh boxers dan celana dalamnya. Saat ia akan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang wanita di depannya ini tiba-tiba..

BRAK!

Sejoli yang sedang dimabuk oleh nafsu dan gairah itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya. Di depan pintu terdapat 3 orang perempuan yang tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ma… Maafkan kami. Kami permisi!" ketiga perempuan malang itu langsung berlari menjauh dari lokasi kejadian, meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih berada di sana. Sakura langsung memakai celana dalamnya dan merapikan roknya, sedangkan Sasuke kini mengeram kesal. Gara-gara kejadian tak terduga itu, semuanya jadi kacau! Sasuke kini melihat Sakura yang telah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi lagi, membuat Sasuke semakin jengkel. 'Kenapa wanita di depannya ini tidak kembali mengajaknya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda? Menyebalkan sekali!' batin lelaki itu kesal. Sebenarnya ia mau saja menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi, namun gengsi seorang Uchiha itu terlalu tinggi! Tidak mungkin ia akan mengajak wanita di depannya untuk melakukannya, apalagi wanita ini baru saja merusak citra yang ia jaga selama ini dengan membuatnya cemburu dan menuduhnya berselingkuh. Ck, benar-benar memalukan.

Sakura yang sedari tadi mengamati keabsenan sang Uchiha dalam berbicara kembali menyeringai. Ia tahu, bahwa sang Uchiha pasti ingin ia memohon padanya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda, namun ia tidak akan melakukannya, toh dia tidak menginginkan hal ini. Apalagi ia baru saja mempermalukan Uchiha itu di depan kafetaria dengan membuat si lelaki menuduhnya, dan ia tepis tuduhan itu dengan alasan yang masuk akal; pekerjaannya. Seringai wanita bersurai merah muda itu semakin melebar. Rasakan itu Sasuke Uchiha!

"Hmm Sasu-kun, sebaiknya kita pergi ke kafetaria. Aku lapar sekali, aku 'kan tidak sempat makan malam dan sarapan pagi." Bujuk Sakura sambil merengek dilengan Sasuke Uchiha, namun segera ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Kau makan saja sendiri, aku sedang tidak berselera!" ujar lelaki itu kasar. Namun bukannya wajah cemberut yang ditampilkan wanita disampingnya itu, seringailah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi secepat kilat pula seringai itu tak terlihat.

"Oh kau mau aku makan sendiri?" tanya wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sakura pun mengendurkan pegangannya dilengan pemuda di sampingnya. "Baiklah, aku akan makan bersama Sasori-kun saja." Lanjut wanita itu, membuat Sasuke mendelik. Ia pun langsung bangkit dan menarik tangan wanita di depannya.

"Jangan berani-berani kau melakukannya. Aku temani!" Sasuke pun membawa wanita di sampingnya itu ke kafetaria, dengan seringai licik yang tak lepas dari wajah wanita itu disepanjang perjalanan kecil mereka.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran untuk hari ini telah berakhir. Seluruh murid bersorak-sorak dan segera membereskan buku-buku dan tas mereka. Sakura kini telah keluar dari kelas. Kakinya yang jenjang terus berjalan, mengarahkan sang pemilik menuju tempat parkiran mobil Akasuna Sasori yang ia yakini telah menunggunya. Namun saat Sakura tengah berjalan melewati ruang UKS yang sepi ia melihat sesosok lelaki yang amat ia kenali sedang berada di dalam sana. Senyum pun muncul disertai rona merah dikedua pipinya. Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan, ia berjalan dengan sedikit berjinjit. Namun saat akan membuka gorden penutup ranjang ia dapat mendengar suara dibaliknya.

"Aaaah Sa… Sasori-sama~ lebih cepat~"

Sakura langsung membatu mendengar nama Sasori yang didesahkan wanita tak dikenal itu. Mendadak rasa sakit menjalar di dadanya diiringi oleh air mata yang mulai tercipta di matanya. Perlahan Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah gontai, meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang berada di dalam surga dunia itu berduaan. Sakura kini mengubah arah tujuannya, dari tempat parkiran mobil sang tuan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia memutuskan hari ini ia akan naik bis untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

.

.

"Heh Sakura-chan, kau sudah datang? Tumben tidak datang bersama Akasuna-san."

Kedatangan Sakura langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Wanita itu merupakan _make-up artist _sekaligus sahabat baru Sakura, Ino Yamanaka. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat-lihat, _make up artist-_nya ini amat cantik. Rambut blonde pucat, iris bagaikan batu aquamarine yang indah, tubuh yang proporsional dan kaki yang jenjang. Namun entah kenapa wanita Yamanaka ini tidak mau menjadi model, dengan alasan karena ia lebih menyukai dunia _make-up_ dari pada _modeling_. Ya, setiap orang memiliki hak untuk memutuskan apa yang ia ingin kerjakan bukan?

"Dia sedang sibuk," jawab Sakura dengan wajah lesu. Ino yang melihat sahabatnya ini sedang bersedih langsung merangkulnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu bersedih begitu, Sakura-chan. Hey tebak, majalah kita menerima fotografer baru! Dan kau tahu, fotografer itu tak kalah menawannya dari Akasuna-san. Aku jamin kau tidak akan merasa sedih lagi, justru merasa senang karena dapat mencuci mata, hihihi." Celoteh Ino yang diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya. Mau tidak mau Sakura akhirnya tertawa juga. Benar juga, ia tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihannya. Toh sejak awal Sasori sudah menegaskan kepadanya bahwa hubungannya dengan lelaki itu hanyalah tuan dan bonekanya. Dan dengan wajah yang menawan dan kebaikan hatinya tentu lelaki beriris hazel itu memiliki banyak boneka untuk dimainkan, bukan?

Kesedihan kembali merayapi benaknya, namun segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. Ya, ia tidak boleh bersedih. Ia tidak ingin pekerjaannya kacau karena ia terlalu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya. Ia pun kembali memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Baiklaaaaaaah. Tapi kalau dia tidak sesuai dengan seleraku, kau harus mentraktirku makan ya Ino-chan!" ucap wanita itu bersemangat. Ino mendengus.

"Huh, boleh saja. Tapi kalau ia sesuai seleramu, kau yang harus mentraktirku makan!" tantangan Ino pun dibalas dengan anggukan mantap Sakura. Mereka tertawa dan setelah itu mereka segera berjalan menuju ruangan Sakura sambil mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Sakura kini mengenakan jubah mandi untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sepasang heels setinggi 10 cm menghiasi kedua kakinya yang jenjang. Rambut wanita itu dikuncir ke samping dengan kunciran yang sedikit naik. Rambutnya diikal dan pasangkan jepitan berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna hitam. Wajah Sakura hanya dipolesi dengan make up yang tipis, membuat kecantikan Sakura semakin terpancar. Sakura mengenakan aksesoris dari batu-batuan dan mutiara dilehernya. Dan gelang dari bebatuan dan mutiara yang melilit dari lengannya hingga pergelangan tangannya. Ino berjalan di samping wanita itu sambil membawa mantel bulu yang terlihat sangat lembut dan mahal. Mereka terus berjalan hingga mereka tiba dilokasi pemotretan. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan di depannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam sedang mengatur kameranya. Ia pun mulai memperhatikan lelaki di depannya itu. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan leher rendah dengan celana berwarna putih. Lelaki itu pun mengenakan sepatu converse berwarna hitam dan putih.

Lelaki yang sedang diamati itu pun membalikkan wajahnya dan mendapati model sekaligus _make-up artist _-nya telah tiba di lokasi. Lelaki itu pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang berhasil membuat Ino meleleh di tempat dan memunculkan semburat kemerahan tipis di pipi Sakura.

"Hai. Sakura Haruno, benar?"

Lelaki itu kini berjalan menuju modelnya, meninggalkan kameranya yang sepertinya belum selesai diatur. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang kini ada di depannya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Ya, dan kau?" tanya Sakura sambil membalas jabatan tangan lelaki di depannya.

"Sai Shimura. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Ah dan kau, wanita berambut blonde, siapa namamu?" Sai pun melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Sakura, beralih kepada wanita berambut blonde di sampingnya. Wanita itu dengan malu-malu membalas uluran tangan yang kini ada di depannya.

"Ino Yamanaka. Senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab wanita itu. Sai pun mengangguk lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan wanita yang berada di depannya.

"Aku masih harus mengatur kameraku. Jadi, apa kalian tidak keberatan untuk menunggu sebentar? Tanya lelaki itu. Sakura dan Ino pun mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah, iya 'kan Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Ya tentu saja. Atur saja kameramu Shimura-san." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sai yang melihat senyuman itu langsung merasa gugup.

"Baiklah. Dan tolong, panggil aku Sai saja," ujarnya.

"Tentu, Sai." Balas Sakura. Sai mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan segera kembali ke posisinya semula, mengatur kamera yang ada di depannya. Ino langsung menyikut Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana, dia tampan bukan?" tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kau menang Ino sayang. Jadi kita akan makan dimana nanti malam?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ino langsung bersorak riang, dengan suara yang pelan tentu saja.

"Hmm, baiklah, enaknya kemana ya?"

"Hei Sakura, kita bisa memulai pemotretannya." Teriak Sai dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Ino yang masih memikirkan makanan yang ingin ia makan nanti malam. Sakura mulai melepaskan jubah mandi yang melekat ditubuhnya, menampilkan kepada pemuda di depannya tubuhnya yang terbalut_ lingerie_ tipis berwarna hitam yang amat seksi, membuat Sai harus menelan ludah melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Ino segera mengambil jubah mandi Sakura, sambil memberikan kepada Sakura mantel bulu ditangannya. Sakura memposisikan dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk di atas kursi yang memang sudah tersedia di sana.

"Kenapa Sai? Gugup?" tanya wanita itu sambil menyeringai. Sai pun mengangguk perlahan.

"Yeah. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untukku." Katanya perlahan.

"Jangan malu Sai. Aku awalnya juga merasa sangat malu saat pertama kali melakukan pekerjaan ini, tanya saja Ino." Sai melirik ke arah Ino dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan oleh si wanita berambut blonde pucat itu. "Namun setelah terbiasa pekerjaan ini terasa amat menyenangkan. Jadi rileks saja oke?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, berusaha memberikan semangat dan meredakan rasa gugup lelaki di depannya. Perlahan lelaki itu, Sai, mengambil nafas dan mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

Dan sesi pemotretan pun dimulai.

Jam kini telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan sesi pemotretan Sakura telah berakhir. Kini Sakura telah mengenakan kembali jubah mandinya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Ino dan Sai di sebuah meja dalam studio sambil bercengkrama. Sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah handphonenya lalu menghela nafas. Sai yang melihat gerak-gerik Sakura langsung bertanya.

"Ada apa? Kau menunggu seseorang, eh?"

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Sementara Ino langsung mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Hei, sekarang kan sudah jam 7, sudah lewat jam makan malam! Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Sakura yang traktir." Ucap Ino.

"Oh ya? Aku tak sadar sudah jam 7. Ternyata bekerja denganmu dapat membuatku lupa waktu Sakura." Ujar Sai sambil menatap lawan bicaranya. Sakura mau tak mau merasa malu mendengar ucapan pria di depannya.

"Eehmm, terima kasih Sai." Balas Sakura. Ino langsung berdeham.

"Jadi, kita akan makan dimana?" tanya perempuan itu sambil melirik ke arah orang-orang di depannya. Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau diskusikan bersama Sai saja Ino. Aku akan ke ruanganku dulu untuk berganti baju." Kata Sakura. Ia langsung berjalan keluar, meninggalkan sepasang anak manusia yang ia kenal berduaan di studio pemotretan. Ia bergegas menuju ruangan riasnya. Setelah sampai, ia melepas _lingerie _yang melekat ditubuhnya, memakai pakaian dalam dan pakaiannya kembali, melepaskan aksesoris-aksesoris yang masih terpasang di tangan dan lehernya. Sakura kini memakai sepatu sekolah dan mengambil tasnya, setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangannya. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu ruangannya, ia langsung melihat sesosok lelaki dan sesosok perempuan di depannya. Tak perlu ia tebak, karena ia mengenali sosok-sosok tersebut.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tentukan dimana?" tanya Sakura. Kedua sosok di depannya itu mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka kau itu masih murid SMA, Sakura." Ungkap Sai. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Pada awalnya semua orang juga tidak menyangka kalau aku ini masih SMA." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, dan dibalas oleh anggukan tanda mengerti Sai. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju mobil si pemuda sambil bercakap-cakap. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kepergian mereka. Dan orang itu nampaknya amat tidak senang.

.

.

Kini ketiga anak manusia itu telah tiba disebuah restoran sederhana yang menyajikan masakan tradisional jepang. Ketika mereka masuk, kedatangan mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang lelaki tua.

"Ah Sai, lama tidak datang. Membawa teman, eh?" tanya si lelaki tua setelah melirik ke arah dua orang perempuan yang sibuk memperhatikan restoran yang baru mereka masuki ini. Sai mengangguk.

"Ya paman. Tolong, menu yang seperti biasa ya." Kata Sai kepada si lelaki tua. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Untukmu akan aku buatkan yang spesial. Sekarang kalian duduk dulu saja dan menunggu hidangannya. Tanpa perlu diantarkan, Sai membawa Sakura dan Ino ke tempat duduk yang biasa ia tempati ketika ia makan di restoran ini. Setelah duduk Ino langsung berbicara.

"Hei Sai, ini restoran langgananmu? Aku tidak tahu ada restoran masakan tradisional Jepang yang sebagus ini di daerah sini." Ujarnya.

"Yeaaah. Restoran ini milik teman ayahku. Tidak ramai memang, tapi makanan di sini enak sekali." Terang Sai. Kini pandangannya teralih pada Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat handphonenya dengan wajah sedih. "Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura?" Sakura langsung terlonjak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia dengan membentuk senyum gugup dari bibirnya.

"Hmm … Bagus kok, aku suka. _Simple _dan nyaman." Jawabnya. Sai menatap dalam wanita di depannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sai. Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum. Sai melirik ke arah Ino dan dibalas oleh Ino yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hei Sai, sebelumnya kau bekerja di mana sebelum bekerja di majalah kami?"

Sai pun mulai menjawab pertanyaan Ino, berusaha untuk membuat Sakura lupa dengan apa yang membuat Sakura bersedih. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil. Makan malam mereka pun dihiasi dengan makanan yang lezat dan Sai yang sesekali mengeluarkan lawakan dan dibalas dengan tawa dari kedua wanita di depannya.

Kini mereka telah selesai menikmati makan malam mereka dan tagihannya pun diantarkan. Saat Sakura akan membayar makanan mereka Sai langsung menghalangi Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya lalu menyerahkan kepada pelayan restoran tersebut dan langsung disambut oleh omelan Sakura.

"Kan sudah Ino bilang aku yang traktir, kok kamu yang bayar Sai?" dengus wanita dengan surai merah muda itu kesal.

"Tidak apa Sakura. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa syukurku karena kita dapat bekerja sama dalam pemotretan." Ucap Sai, sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah karena melihat senyum lembut Sai.

"Baiklah …" ucap Sakura setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam. "Tapi lain kali biarkan Ino mentraktirmu." Ucap Sakura spontan, membuat yang namanya dipanggil kaget.

"Eeeeeh kok aku? Hmm baiklah, karena aku adalah orang yang baik hati," ucap si wanita berambut blonde itu bangga. Sakura mendengus.

"Huh, baik sekali untuk selalu meminta traktiran dariku," sindir Sakura. Ino langsung membekap mulut wanita di sampingnya.

"Apa sih Sakura-chan? Sai, jangan dengarkan ucapannya. Dia ini memang suka sekali membual," bela Ino. Sai hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah sepasang perempuan di depannya ini.

"Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya aku antar kalian berdua saja. Oh ya jangan menolak, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang tanpa kawalan laki-laki malam-malam begini." Ucap Sai sambil menyeret kedua teman barunya itu. Sakura dan Ino langsung tersenyum karena perlakuan teman barunya itu. Kini Sakura beranggapan bahwa tidak semua lelaki adalah seorang yang brengsek.

.

.

Sai kini menghentikan mobil _sport_ berwarna peraknya di depan rumah Sakura- ah lebih tepatnya rumah Sasori. Sebelumnya Sai telah mengantarkan Ino terlebih dahulu, karena apartemen si wanita beriris aquamarine itu memiliki jarak tempuh lebih dekat dari rumah kawannya ini. Sakura pun langsung membuka pintu mobil berwarna perak itu. namun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang terkenal angker itu, Sakura berbalik dan memegang pundak Sai.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk makan malam dan antarannya, Sai. Sampai jumpa lain waktu." Sebelum Sakura sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, ia merasakan tangan si pemuda memegangi tangannya. Pemuda itu hanya mencengkramnya biasa, tidak kasar seperti yang selalu dilakukan Sasori dan Sasuke. Sakura pun merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya melihat wajah Sai yang tersenyum. Jantungnya kini berpacu lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor handphonemu? Hmm yah untuk jaga-jaga kau tahu … Ah tapi aku tidak memaksamu Sakura, sungguh." Kata lelaki berambut hitam itu terbata-bata. Sakura langsung mengambil pena dari tasnya kemudian menarik tangan Sai. Ia mencatat nomor handphonenya di atas kulit telapak tangan pria di depannya.

"Jangan kau sebarkan ya?" ucap si wanita bersurai merah muda itu malu-malu. Sai pun mengangguk dengan semburat merah yang terlihat samar di pipinya yang pucat.

"Ah ya, terima kasih Sakura." Lelaki itu kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan Sakura yang tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lelaki itu kini melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari wanita yang baru saja ia kenal. Senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

'_Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu.'_

Sakura yang sudah tidak melihat tanda-tanda mobil _sport_ Sai kini masuk ke dalam rumah yang ia tempati. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah mobil Porsche merah Sasori yang terparkir di sudut halaman rumah.

'Sepertinya Sasori sudah pulang dari 'acara'nya,' batin Sakura. Kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sunyi, itulah yang pertama kali Sakura rasakan saat menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan utama rumah itu. Sakura yang telah terbiasa dengan kesunyian itu pun segera naik ke lantai tertinggi rumah itu, menuju kamar yang ia tempati bersama Sasori. Setelah sampai, ia pun membuka kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mendapati kamar yang ia tempati itu masih gelap, seperti belum dikunjungi oleh pemiliknya.

'Apa Sasori pergi lagi? Ah tidak mungkin, mobilnya bahkan masih terparkir di halaman. Lalu dimana lelaki itu?' batin Sakura. Sakura menutup pintu dan langsung menekan sakelar lampu yang berada di sampingnya. Sakura langsung terlonjak ketika melihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut sewarna merah darah duduk di ujung tempat tidur mereka dengan ikat pinggang di tangannya. Lelaki itu menyeringai lebar, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Bagaimana acaramu hari ini Sakura-chan? Menyenangkan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Dan akhirnya saya memunculkan karakter Sai di chapter ini. gara2 ada seseorang yang nanya soal pihak ketiga gitu deh ( makasi ya sarannya sayang, hihi :3 ) gimana2? hihi. jujur saya suka sama Sai. karena walaupun dia emng kadang rese tp tetep aja manis, *peluk Sai* *maunya*

yak saatnya bls review ~

_**Meychan**: ini sudah update :3 yeeeey._

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**: ini uda lanjut ki ^^ hehe makasi ya._

_**Sky pea-chan**: ini uda update pea-chan :3_

_**Namikaze GigglesBarlow**: hehe mirip apanya giggles-san? makasi ya, tapi saya ga jago kok, masih harus belajar banyak. makasi untuk review dan favnya :D_

_**zetta hikaru**: hihi iya :p uda di update zetta-san. ini kilat ga? wahahahah *senyum miris*_

_**jung hana cassie**: hehe makasi. aku ini VIP, biasku GD oppa :D dan aku juga elf. salam kenal juga hana unnie ^o^_

_**Kogayama Hanasaki**: aku lagi ga bete, ga pake lemon soalnya aku bisa konslet beneran bikin lemon disetiap chapternya *boong besar* sebenernya ga bikin lemon terus karena kalo lemon terus ntr alurnya ga maju2 Kogayama-san. makasi untuk semangatnya :DDD_

_**Shikuarichido**: kamu ngerasa adegan itu so sweet? yeeeey ternyata ada yg sependapat sama saya *pelukciummesra* emng, tp kan ceritanya di sini Sasuke jg badboy, jadi anggaplah karma ( bukannya aku mau bashing Sasuke, tp ini demi alur cerita aku ) uda update nih, hehe :D_

_**Sakusasu 4ever**: hehe maaf ya saku-chan, tapi ini ud lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin kok. makasi ya ud suka sm fic ini *pelukerat *cipokmesra *ditabok. ini uda update :D gimana? kilat ga?_

_**Mikyo**: ini uda update say. hihi makasi untuk semangatnya ^o^)/_

_**Unyu**: wah kalo mereka jd pasutri beneran aku patah hati dong? hiks :'( ini uda update, gimana? kilat ga? *ketawa miris* anyway makasi yaaa :D_

_**KYUMINRA**: iyaa, aku uda sedikit observasi via mbah google. masih grogi sama BDSM itu. semoga ga ancur deh wahahahah. soal Sasori suka sama Sakura itu gimana ya? hmm. ra-ha-si-a :p diikutin aja critanya :D salam hangat elf :3_

_**kimichi-kun**: ah, ga serajin itu nek, aku update juga gara2 kebetulan ud kebelet ngetik, kalo engga ya engga. pfft *ketauan malesnya* soal itu tenang aja, bisa diatur *ketawasetan* ini uda lanjut nek. makasi untuk semangatnyaaaa :D_

_**kuru little girl**: ini ud update kuru-chan, hihi. semoga chapter ini ga bikin kamu bosen ya :'D_

_**Mewchan**: ini ud update, dan lebih panjang dr chapter 3. semoga terhibur mew-chan :3~_

_**Reine**: hehe uda keliatan kan siapa yang muncul? ini sebenarnya orang ketiga apa keempat ya? kan sasori, abis itu sasuke. eke jd bingung sendiri :o vote buat apa say? reviewmu kurang jelas, hmm._

_**Moku-Chan**: wkakakak klo lemon terus ntr kpala author jadi lemon beneran *ngaco* soal itu ... ditunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya :p_

_**Rieki Kikkawa**: hihi saya juga pnasaran *digebuk pake printer* tentu saja harus happy ending dong, abis saya kebanyakan bikin cerita pke sad ending mulu :3 *ga ada yg nanya* ini uda update Rieki-chan, ini hitungannya kilat ga? :p dan makasi untuk favenya~_

terimakasih buat semuanya yg berbaik hati mereview cerita ini. hihi saya jadi ktawa sndiri pas bacanya. dan makasi untuk semua orang yang telah memfave, alert dan membaca fic saya :D apalagi silent readersnya, wuuuu banyak banget :p

oh ya berhubung saya sudah kembali menjalankan aktivitas sekolah saya seperti biasa, saya ga janji bakal bisa update secepet ini. so, harap sabar ya, saya usahakan untuk tetap update disetiap minggunya.

oke itu aja, see you on the next chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

oke, tanpa banyak omong, enjoy reading minna~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

**Warning: Hard lemon ( maybe ) on this chapter! Bagi yang ga kuat harap ga baca, kalau perlu sediakan tisu! ( author juga mimisan pas bikin chapter ini *ga penting* )**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana acaramu hari ini Sakura-chan? Menyenangkan?"

Suara maskulin pun meluncur dari mulut seorang lelaki dengan surai semerah darah, menggema di penjuru ruangan yang gelap dan dingin itu. Iris berwarna hazel pemuda itu sedari tadi menatap tajam pada sesosok wanita diujung pintu ruangan itu. Dingin dan mengintimidasi, membuat si wanita bernama Sakura itu harus menelan ludah karena takut sekaligus gugup.

Sakura meremas ujung roknya dengan gelisah. Pandangannya ia alihkan menuju jendela kamar, atau kemanapun asalkan ia tidak melihat mata pemuda di depannya. Perlahan pemuda itu, Sasori, beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya, mendekati wanita yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming dari posisi berdirinya. Sakura langsung mencengkeram knop pintu di belakangnya. Ia baru saja akan memutar knop itu kalau tidak mendengar perintah lelaki yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan berani untuk membuka pintu itu ataupun kabur, Sakura." Ujar Sasori. Terdapat nada mengancam dari kata-katanya, membuat Sakura harus menelan ludahnya lagi karena ketakutan.

Kini Sasori telah berdiri dihadapan wanita yang lebih pendek darinya. Seringai pun menghiasi wajah tampan sang pria. Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi wanita di depannya perlahan sambil membelainya lembut.

"Aku ulangi pertanyaanku Sakura. Apa acaramu hari ini menyenangkan?" tanya lelaki itu lembut. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup, takut lelaki ini akan marah padanya jika ia berbicara jujur. Namun mendengarkan lelaki di depannya ini bertanya dengan suara lembut, Sakura mulai memberanikan diri untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, hari ini sangat menyenangkan …"

Namun belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, tangannya langsung ditarik paksa oleh lelaki di depannya. Ia memekik kencang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat menyentuh punggungnya, dengan Sasori yang kini ada di atasnya, menindihnya dengan menjatuhkan seluruh berat badannya pada wanita di bawahnya. Kepanikan langsung muncul dari wajah wanita beriris sehijau emerald itu.

"Menyenangkan katamu?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang meninggi. Emosi dan kemarahan terlihat jelas dari bola mata berwarna hazel yang berkilat itu. "Seberapa menyenangkannya, Sa-ku-ra?" tanya lelaki itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita di bawahnya.

"I … Itu …"

"Apakah sangat menyenangkan Sakura? Oh apakah kau langsung memberikan tubuhmu untuk pria itu setelah melewatkan makan malam yang menyenangkan?" tanya Sasori dengan nada mengejek. Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Sasori! Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira! Aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya, bagaimana bisa …" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, bibirnya langsung tertahan oleh bibir lelaki di atasnya yang melahap bibirnya paksa, memasukkan lidahnya dalam bibir wanita di bawahnya sambil memegang tangannya dengan erat. Sakura langsung meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman si lelaki dengan paksa. Namun percuma, karena lelaki memang terlahirkan memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar dari perempuan, sehingga rasanya perlawanan Sakura sia-sia saja. Sasori melepaskan ciumannya, nafasnya sedikit tersengal, dengan seringai yang kembali muncul dari bibirnya.

Kini dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sasori mulai mengikat kedua tangan Sakura dengan ikat pinggangnya yang tergeletak di sisi meja tidurnya dengan kuat. Sakura terus berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Sasori dari tangannya, namun gagal. Sepertinya Sasori dengan sukses telah mengikatkan kedua tangan Sakura dengan ikat pinggangnya.

"Sa … Sasori … Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan−hmmmphh!"

Ucapan Sakura kembali terhenti ketika Sasori kembali menerjang tubuhnya, mengecup bibir wanita di bawahnya dengan beringas. Sakura yang tidak bisa melawan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tanpa berniat untuk memberikan akses masuk bagi lidah Sasori. Namun Sasori tidak sebodoh itu. ia menggigit bibir bawah Sakura, membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya karena merasakan perih pada bibirnya, dan hal itu langsung dimanfaatkan oleh Sasori dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura, menjelajahi rongga mulut di bawahnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya pun tidak diam begitu saja. Tangan Sasori mulai menjelajahi lekuk tubuh wanita di bawahnya perlahan-lahan, membuat Sakura mengeram dalam ciuman panasnya dengan lelaki di atasnya.

"Mmmh … Nnggh!"

Sakura langsung memekik tertahan ketika ia merasakan tangan Sasori langsung meremas payudaranya yang masih tertutup pakaian dan bra, membuat Sasori menyeringai di tengah ciumannya. Sasori terus mendominasi mulut wanita di bawahnya ini. Mengulum, menghisap, menjilat bibir Sakura dengan penuh nafsu, dengan Sakura yang kini mulai terlena dan membalas ciuman lelaki di bawahnya hingga nafas mereka hampir habis. Sasori langsung melepaskan ciumannya dari Sakura.

Sasori kini melepaskan ikatan dasi yang melilit lehernya, seringai kembali muncul dari bibirnya. Dan dengan dasi itu Sasori langsung menutup mata Sakura tanpa sanggup Sakura lawan, karena kedua tangannya kini telah terikat dan kedua kakinya kini terjerat diantara kedua kaki lelaki di atasnya.

"Permainan tidak akan asyik tanpa adanya tantangan, Sakura." Bisik Sasori dengan nada sensual pada daun telinga Sakura, menciptakan sensasi aneh dalam diri wanita itu. "Bagaimana rasanya Sakura? Tidak dapat melihat dan tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Sakura tidak menjawab dan terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangannya yang amat kuat itu. Sasori pun tertawa kecil.

"Tidak mau menjawab, huh? Baiklah, akan kubuat kau menjawab nanti," ujar Sasori. Dan tanpa Sakura duga, Sasori langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam liang Sakura yang bahkan belum basah tanpa perlu repot-repot melepaskan celana dalam si wanita. Sakura memekik kencang karena kaget sekaligus merasakan perih yang amat sangat diselangkangannya.

"Sakit Sasori … Sakit …" kata Sakura lirih. Namun Sasori tidak memedulikannya. Ia mulai memajumundur ketiga jarinya dalam liang Sakura, membuat wanita itu memekik kesakitan. Sasori terus melakukan kegiatannya, sementara Sakura terus berontak sambil menendang-nendangkan kakinya. Namun bukannya berhasil hal itu membuat Sasori mencengkram paha mulus Sakura dengan kuat, yang dijamin akan meninggalkan bekas setelah dilepaskan nanti.

Sasori kini memasukkan jari keempat dalam liang Sakura yang mulai basah, membuat Sakura harus mengigit bibir bawahnya karena ia kini merasakan sensasi yang begitu menyakitkan sekaligus begitu nikmat saat Sasori melebarkan liangnya dengan jari keempatnya. Entah berapa jari yang sudah Sasori masukkan, Sakura tidak tahu. Namun saat ini ia dapat merasakan gairahnya mulai muncul dan membuat tubuhnya memanas.

"Tidak berniat memperdengarkan suaramu huh, Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil mengeluarkan seluruh jarinya dari lubang wanita di bawahnya. Nafas Sakura tersengal, dadanya naik turun karena efek sentuhan Sasori. Sasori menyeringai kembali, mendapati wanita di bawahnya ini tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura," ujar Sasori. Namun sebelum Sakura dapat bernafas lega, Sasori langsung memasukkan keempat jarinya dalam liang Sakura tanpa aba-aba, membuat Sakura langsung mendesah kencang.

"Hyaaaaaaah! Aaaaaakh!"

Desahan Sakura membuat Sasori semakin bernafsu. Dimasukkan terus jarinya berulang-ulang, semakin cepat, semakin dalam, membuat Sakura tidak dapat lagi menahan desahan yang sedari tadi mendesak untuk meluncur dari bibir wanita itu. Sasori langsung menerjang bibir Sakura dengan ganas, melumat bibir wanita di bawahnya tanpa berniat menghentikan aksi keempat jarinya. Sakura pun membalas ciuman ganas lelaki di atasnya sambil mendesah tertahan.

"Mmmmhhh~ Nnnnh~"

Bulir demi bulir keringat kini mulai membasahi tubuh kedua insan yang tengah menikmati sentuhan masing-masing. Dinding vagina Sakura semakin mengencang, sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks, dan Sasori tahu itu. ia semakin mempercepat gerakan jari-jarinya, sementara bibirnya kini telah berada di lekukan leher Sakura, memberikan _kissmark_ di sana dan menjilat leher Sakura dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aaaaannhh Sasori~ A … Aku s …sudah akan AAAA …"

Belum sempat Sakura klimaks, Sasori mengeluarkan keempat jarinya dari liang wanita di bawahnya yang sedari tadi telah menjepit keempat jarinya dengan sangat kuat. Sakura langsung mengeram pelan, mendapati klimaksnya digagalkan oleh lelaki di depannya.

"Sa … Sasori, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau baru saja AAAAKHH!"

Pembicaraan Sakura kembali disela oleh suatu benda yang memasuki kembali liangnya yang masih sangat sensitif itu. Benda itu kecil, dan rasanya aneh mendapati benda itu memasuki liangnya. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di sini. Dan tanpa dapat Sakura lihat, lelaki di atasnya kini sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau mau tahu benda apa itu Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil menyeringai, perlahan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benda itu adalah …" dan Sakura langsung memekik ketika ia merasakan benda kecil yang berada dalam lubangnya itu bergetar, dan seringai Sasori semakin melebar mendapati wanita di bawahnya ini mendesah hebat.

"−Haaaaahh S… Saso…ri itu ap−hyaaaaah~"

Sakura kembali menjerit kecil ketika dadanya diremas begitu kuat oleh Sasori. Sasori terus meremas kedua bukit yang begitu menantang di depannya dengan kuat, sementara benda di dalam liang Sakura terus bergetar dengan kecepatan sedang.

Kini Sasori dengan paksa membuka seragam sekolah Sakura, membuat kancing-kancing pada baju itu pun terlepas dan menampilkan pada mata Sasori, sepasang bukit kembar yang ditutupi oleh bra berwarna putih. Sasori langsung menaikkan bra itu tanpa perlu melepaskan kaitannya dan melahap bukit di depannya dengan rakus, sedangkan sebelah tangannya meremas bukit di sebelahnya sembari sesekali memainkan puting Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah mengeras.

"Sa … Sasori haaaaaah.. aaakhh ... aaaaakkhh!"

Sakura terus mendesah hebat sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya terus menerus, tidak puas dengan getaran benda kecil yang sedari tadi mengobrak-abrik liangnya terus menerus. Sasori kembali menyeringai.

"Kau ingin aku menambahkan kecepatannya Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Sakura, menggoda dan merangsang wanita di bawahnya. Sakura mengangguk gelisah sambil mendesah kencang.

"Aaaaakh … H−haaa−aah Sasori … hyaa−aaaaakkh!" Sakura semakin mendesah saat Sasori menghisap putingnya kuat. Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas, dan bagian bawahnya kini semakin basah berkat ulah Sasori.

"Sebut namaku, Sakura. Panggil aku 'Sasori-sama'" kata Sasori seduktif. Kini lelaki itu mengeluarkan jari ditangannya dan menjejalkan jarinya yang dibasahi cairan Sakura dalam mulut wanita di bawahnya. Sakura kini merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dimulutnya. Apakah ini 'rasa'nya?

"Ayo Sakura, memohonlah …" bisik Sasori parau, menggigit daun telinga Sakura yang memerah sambil memainkan puting Sakura sambil meremas dada sebelahnya. Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya melenguh kencang menikmati perlakuan lelaki di depannya.

"Sa … Saso−ri-s … samaa−aaaaakh! Ku−kumohon …" ucap Sakura pelan. Sasori kembali menyeringai.

"Apa Sakura? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu," ujar Sasori sambil membelai lubang Sakura perlahan, membuat Sakura kembali mendesah pelan.

"Kumohon Sasori-sama! Jangan siksa aku lagi!" pekik Sakura. Dan Sasori pun langsung men_setting_ alat vibrator dalam liang Sakura menjadi kecepatan maksimal, membuat Sakura melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal di bawah kepalanya sambil menjerit kencang. Sakura mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada ikat pinggang yang melilit kedua tangannya. sedangkan pinggul wanita itu bergerak gelisah, merasakan kenikmatan yang kini sedang bersarang di dalam liangnya yang berkedut-kedut dan memerah akibat rangsangan yang diberikan.

Sasori yang melihat pemandangan yang begitu erotis di depannya mengeram pelan. Dengan paksa ia melepaskan rok seragam wanita di bawahnya dan celana dalamnya sekaligus, memperlihatkan kepada Sasori kemaluan yang tidak ditumbuhi bulu sehelaipun. Lubang wanita itu berkedut-kedut dan sangat basah, membuat sesuatu yang sedari tadi menegang dibalik celana pria itu semakin menegang dan mengeluarkan _precum _sedikit demi sedikit. Sasori langsung melebarkan kaki wanita di bawahnya tanpa perlawanan berarti dari sang wanita. Sasori memajukan wajahnya dan menjilati bibir liang Sakura, membuat Sakura memekik merasakan sensasi baru di liangnya.

"Aaaaaanhh S … Sasori-sa … ma!~ Aaaaakhh nikmat sekali Sa−aaaakhh!"

Kini Sasori memasukkan lidahnya dalam liang Sakura, menelusuri isi lubang itu sambil meremas kedua bokong Sakura gemas. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah makin kencang saat ia akan mencapai klimaksnya untuk kedua kalinya. Baru saja ia akan mencapai klimaksnya hingga tiba-tiba Sasori mengeluarkan _vibrator _dan lidahnya dari liang Sakura yang sudah amat tersiksa. Sakura langsung mendengus kesal.

"Sial kau Sasori! Tega-teganya kau menghentikan klimaksku! Dua kali Sasori, DUA KALI!" pekik wanita itu kesal, membuat Sasori kembali menyeringai, dan tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura. Sasori kembali membelai liang Sakura perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku memuaskanmu huh?" tanya Sasori dengan nada menggoda. Sakura langsung membalikkan wajahnya kesal. Tanpa Sasori dapat lihat, iris emerald Sakura kini telah digenangi air mata.

"Jangan mempermainkanku …" ucap Sakura lirih. Seringai Sasori semakin melebar. Ia pun langsung melepaskan celananya, kemudian disusul oleh boxers dan celana dalamnya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah amat menegang sedari tadi. Sasori pun memajukan tubuhnya, membiarkan ujung kejantanannya menyentuh liang Sakura yang masih berkedut. Sakura langsung mendesah merasakan sesuatu yang lembut membelai kemaluannya.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya Sakura?" tanya Sasori dengan suara yang rendah sambil terus menekankan ujung kejantanannya pada liang Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin mendesah.

"Y−ya, Sasori-sama … Kumohon," desah Sakura dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tubuh wanita di depannya kini begitu basah karena keringat yang sedari tadi mengucur deras ditubuhnya, membuat tubuh wanita di bawahnya terlihat begitu berkilau di bawah sinar lampu yang temaram. Sasori menjilat bibirnya perlahan.

Sasori langsung membuka lebar-lebar paha wanita dibawahnya yang begitu mengundang. Namun bukannya menanamkan kejantanannya di lubang Sakura, ia justru menanamkan kejantanannya pada lubang anus Sakura yang amat sempit, membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan dan membuat Sasori mendesah kencang merasakan sesuatu yang amat sempit menjepit kejantanannya yang bahkan baru masuk setengahnya.

"Aaaa−kh S−Sasori-sama, sakit!" pekik Sakura sambil melesakkan kepalanya kembali di atas bantal. Namun Sasori tidak memedulikan pekikan memilukan wanita di depannya. Dengan beringas ia memajumundurkan kejantanannya dalam liang Sakura dengan penuh nafsu, sementara jari-jarinya yang menganggur kini mengocok lubang vagina Sakura dengan cepat dan dalam. Jeritan pilu yang semula meluncur dari bibir wanita berambut merah muda itu kini berganti dengan desahan penuh kenikmatan. Kedua kaki Sakura kini memeluk pinggul Sasori, dan pinggulnya turut bergoyang tak karuan, menginginkan rasa nikmat duniawi itu terus ia rasakan, lebih, lebih dan lebih.

"Terus Sasori-sama~ Yeah seperti itu sayang−AAAAKH! Ooh lebih cepat hyaaaa−aah~" tubuh Sakura makin mengejang, sementara Sasori yang semakin bernafsu mendengar desahan wanita di bawahnya kini melepaskan jari dan kejantanannya dari lubang-lubang Sakura. Namun sebelum Sakura dapat memprotes Sasori langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura dengan posisi rapat dan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang masih menegang dalam liang Sakura, membuat Sakura dan Sasori mendesah kencang merasakan sensasi baru dari posisi bercinta mereka.

"Shit Sakura, lubangmu kencang sekali! Aaaaah!" Sasori kini memajumundurkan pinggulnya kembali dengan beringas dan cepat, sementara kini wanita di bawahnya mendesah semakin hebat merasakan kejantanan Sasori yang terasa semakin besar dalam lubangnya.

"Aaaaah Sasori-sama~ S−Aaaaaakhh~ Ooohh hyaaaaa~ Aaaanggh!"

Sakura terus mendesah sementara Sasori makin mempercepat sodokannya. Dada wanita itu bergoyang-goyang karena efek genjotan Sasori yang begitu cepat. Sasori pun langsung meremas kedua buah dada di depan matanya, sambil terus menggenjot Sakura lebih cepat. Ia merasakan dinding vagina Sakura semakin mengencang, menjepit kejantanannya dari berbagai arah dengan begitu nikmat, membuatnya mengeram perlahan sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia pun dapat merasakan dirinya semakin dekat menuju klimaks.

"Haaaah S−Sasori-sama, aku akan… AAAAAAKHH!~"

Sakura melenguh panjang ketika ia mencapai klimaks ketiganya, mengeluarkan cairan yang sedari tadi gagal dikeluarkan karena ulah Sasori. Dan dengan beberapa sodokan, Sasori pun akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya. Sasori mengeram perlahan sambil terus mengeluarkan spermanya dalam rahim wanita di bawahnya. Namun belum selesai spermanya keluar, Sasori langsung mencabut kejantanannya dari liang Sakura dan langsung menyemprotkan spermanya yang tersisa di atas tubuh Sakura yang tidak tertutup benang sehelaipun.

Kini Sasori melepaskan ikatan tangan Sakura dan penutup matanya. Dan Sasori dapat melihat wajah wanita di depannya ini masih memerah karena aktivitas mereka. Nafasnya masih tersengal. Rambut berwarna merah muda wanita itu kusut masai dan tersebar di atas bantal yang ia tiduri, membuatnya terlihat begitu liar. Bibir wanita itu membengkak akibat ciumannya serta matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan keringat mengalir deras di hampir setiap tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya terlihat berkilauan. Jejak-jejak sperma Sasori pun terlihat di sekitar dada dan perut wanita di bawahnya, dan bercampur dengan cairan si wanita yang kini telah merembes dari lubang wanita itu hingga ke kasurnya. Melihat pemandangan eksotis di depannya saja sudah membuat Sasori kembali diliputi dengan hawa nafsu.

Dan sebelum Sakura dapat berbicara, Sasori kembali menerjang tubuhnya yang belum benar-benar pulih dari aktivitas mereka barusan, membuat si wanita mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu.

Sepertinya malam untuk seorang Haruno Sakura akan berjalan dengan sangat panjang.

.

.

Sasori kembali membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sinar matahari menyentuh permukaan matanya. Lelaki itu dengan kesadaran yang belum mencapai tingkatnya langsung menerjang handphonenya yang berada di meja tidur di sampingnya. Mata lelaki itu sedikit menyipit untuk melihat angka pada layar handphonenya. 'Masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi,' pikirnya. Sasori pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok disampingnya masih terlelap sambil mendengkur kecil.

'Ah, sepertinya ia kelelahan,' batin Sasori. Kini pikirannya melayang pada kegiatan mereka sekitar 3 jam yang lalu, saat ia mencapai klimaksnya yang kelima kalinya pada hari itu, ia langsung terkapar menyusul Sakura yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan. Sasori tersenyum kecil. Kapan-kapan ia akan melakukannya lagi, pasti akan menyenangkan.

Baru saja Sasori akan memejamkan matanya, ia mendapati sosok wanita di sampingnya kini menggeliatkan tubuhnya pelan, dan kemudian kelopak mata wanita itu terbuka sebelah, menampilkan iris sehijau batu emerald yang begitu indah kepada sosok lelaki di depannya yang telah membuka matanya sedari tadi. Wanita itu, Sakura, tersenyum tipis mendapati sosok lelaki di sampingnya ternyata telah terbangun.

"Ohayou, Sasori …" ucap gadis itu lembut. Sasori pun tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap lembut kepala wanita di depannya.

"Ohayou, Sakura." Balas Sasori, membalas senyuman wanita di depannya.

Keheningan kini mulai memenuhi ruangan yang ditempati kedua anak manusia itu. Sakura pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Sasori, ada yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu …" ucap Sakura dengan agak ragu. Sasori pun mengangguk perlahan.

"Katakan saja Sakura, aku akan menjawabnya," jawab Sasori. Sakura pun tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa … Kau melakukannya dengan wanita lain?" tanya wanita itu, namun ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Sementara yang ditanya kini sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia …

"Apakah aku saja tidak cukup untukmu, Sasori?" kini gumpalan cairan panas memenuhi iris emerald Sakura. Sedangkan Sasori masih terdiam.

"Aku tahu aku ini hanya bonekamu, tapi …"

"Ya Sakura, kau memang bonekaku," potong Sasori. Sakura langsung menatap lawan bicara di depannya.

"Karena kau adalah bonekaku, kau tidak boleh protes Sakura. Apa yang kulakukan dengan wanita lain itu bukan urusanmu." Sasori melanjutkan pembicaraannya, membuat Sakura langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Kini lelaki itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan si wanita bersurai merah muda yang diam-diam menangis setelah sosok Sasori telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

_Aku memang boneka, Sasori. Tapi aku masih memiliki perasaan …_

.

.

Sakura kini memakan sarapannya dengan lesu. Sejak Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Sasori dimanapun. Dan ketika ia turun dari kamar _mereka_ dan menuju ruang makan, ia pun tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sasori. Saat ia bertanya pada Jiro, ia mengatakan bahwa Sasori sudah berangkat sedari tadi. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya memberikan senyuman tipis dan ucapan terima kasih pada kepala pelayan di depannya, lalu duduk di kursi untuk menikmati sarapan yang telah disediakan di depannya.

.

.

"Sakura-sama, mari saya antarkan anda ke sekolah,"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tua tengah tersenyum padanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, Hiyama-san, aku hari ini ingin berangkat dengan bus saja."

Dan dengan itu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Akasuna yang amat besar itu dengan langkah gontai. Pikirannya sedari tadi entah berada dimana.

.

.

Sakura kini berada di depan sebuah kafe kecil di sudut kota. Kali ini ia berniat untuk membolos saja. Ia merasa kurang bersemangat untuk bersekolah, mengingat aksi penghindaran Sasori tadi pagi dan ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan si Uchiha brengsek itu.

Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan. Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu kafe itu, suara yang amat ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura membalikkan kepalanya, mendapati sesosok pria dengan rambut hitam klimis kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Raut bingung tergambar jelas dari wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Perlahan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum tipis pun terbentuk dari wajahnya yang cantik.

"_Ohayou_ Sai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

oke saya siap-siap ngumpet dulu *gali lubang*

gimana lemonnya? ini BDSM loh, **BDSM! **huahahaha, kerasa ga ini? buat **Reine**, kayak gini bukan?

yang ngerasa ini kurang asem kurang hotlah kurang apalah, tolong kasih tau saya, biar saya dapat belajar dan bisa membuat yg lebih bagus ke depannya. bener deh, saya ngerasa ini ga bagus banget. mau saya apus aja rasanya :/

oke tanpa basa-basi, saya mau langsung balas review :DDD

_**Moku-Chan**: wkakakakka. wah kapan nih bikinnya? penasaran :o kalo uda jadi review sini ya, abis rate m sasosaku jarang si. aaaa skrg kau membuatku jadi penasaran~_

_**Deauliaas**: buat apa ya? *senyummesum* uda kejawab kan di chapter ini? maunya si gitu, tapi ntr kalo keramean saya jadi bingung sendiri sama endingnya. soalnya saya juga gamau bikin cerita ini panjang2, kyk sinetron tetangga *lirik sinetron yg gatau ud smpe season brp* ini sudah update~_

_**kuru little girl**: sudah kejawabkan? hihihi :3_

_**Reine**: sesuai requestmu, aku sudah bikin. gimana? kerasa ga? beneran deh aku ga ngerti, hiks. :'( iyaaa, hehe. ini sudah ASAP belum? apa mau yg ngebul asapnya? *ngaco*_

_**Ucucubi**: ini ga jd 1 minggu cubi-chan, gara2 lg nganggur d rmh *ngek_

_**kimichi-kun**: hehe iyaaa :p itu bisa diatur. di sini author yg berkuasa, huahahahah *ketawa setan* makasi untuk semangatnyaaaa :d_

_**CN Bluetory**: wah spoiler xD hihi. sudah update!~_

_**Shikuarichido**: adau *tosbalik* wah mau bngt apa mau aja? :p nah untuk lemonnya ... kamu sudah tau sendiri lah :p_

_**Mikyo**: semoga aja seru, takut malah pd bosen kalo aku taroh drama dalam critanya :'( hehe bakal apa ya? *nyengirgaje* ini sudah update~ ini kilat ga? :p hehe. makasi untuk semangatnyaaaaa :DDD_

_**Sakusasu 4ever**: wahahahah. untuk kilat ga kilatnya diusahakan, tergantung saya sibuk apa engga *soksibuk* heeee? makasi2 :') padahal aku kira fic ini ga bagus ternyata ada yg suka. heheheheheeheh *ketawagaje* sekali lagi makasih :D soal fic sasosaku lainnya? uda aku rencanain tapi baru 50% progressnya. ditunggu aja ya :3 uda tau kn yg trjadi d chapter ini apa?_

_**hasnistareels**: ga perlu minta maap kok, asalkan kamu menikmati fic ini saya ud seneng banget kok ;) ya namanya org sakit hati ditolak dengan kata2 kasar. kalo saya si diposisi Sakura, saya ga bakal tuh ada rasa lg sm si Sasuke. emng laki2 cm 1 di dunia? :D hehe. soal sasori cemburu, lihat saja nanti ya :) lemon sepertinya sudah dibaca deh. semoga yg ini ga aneh ya? *pundung*_

_**Yuki**: ini uda update~ sama, saya jg penasaran *jitaked*_

_**Kiseki No Hana**: aaah saya ga senakal itu kok, jadi malu . / . hehe. km jatuh cinta sm ficnya apa sm authornya? *dzigg wkwkwk ini sudah ada lemonnya. asem ga asem saya gatau, karena pd dasarnya stau saya lemon itu asem *mulaingaco* makasi ud review, fav dan follow ya hana-chan :DDDDDDD_

_**Anami Hime**: sudah update. kilat much?_

_**Sky pea-chan**: ini sudah update :DDD keren kyk authornya dong ya? *dor_

_**jung hana cassie**: hehe :D salam kenal juga unnie~ ehmm soal itu ... teman saya ada yg nyaranin saya juga baca2 ke screenplay, karena jujur saya ga prnah ngelirik ke fic di sana. dan saya ga pede, abis kalo bikin fic yg ada wujud nyatanya saya jd kurang sreg ... hehe. jadi mungkin kapan2 saja ya? :p ya sudah dilihat sendiri gimana kn unnie? whahahah :p yup, cwe yg itu cuma slight. ini sudah lanjut ^o^_

_**Rieki Kikkawa**: hehe lg seru ya? kasian dh :p salahkan otak saya yg maen potong crita, abis ide critanya stuck disitu :p kalo soal itu ... sudah tau kn buat apa? author ga mungkin tega dong bikin Sakura kesiksa scr fisik. saya anti kekerasan ._.v ini sudah update~ kilat ga kilat ga? *puppyeyes*_

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**: yah kelihatannya begitu, author juga gatau *gampared* sudah update ini. kilat kilat? :3_

_**zetta hikaru**: ciee yg ud jd mahasiswa baru :p kapan y aku nyusul jg? * ngarep hihihi. iy dong, kn authornya jg makin keren *plak* ini sudah update~ kilat kn yaaaaa?  
_

_**MimiChu Achita**: yg ini sudah kilat? waaah makasi (y) {}_

_**DiiTOP**: cieelah, saya jd tersapu malu *eh hehe makasi2 ^_^ ini sudah update chap 5nya. ud tau dong gimana ceritanya? yuupp. kamu penggemar TOP? makasi lg untuk infonya ya, untung ngasih tau jd saya bisa booking tmen saya suruh donlotin videonya. kyaaaaaa~ *fangirling ria*_

_**Unyu**: masa sih? saya kira ini lama, abs klo kilat kn shri skli gtu *nyengirkuda* heeeeeeh spoiler *bekep mulutnya* jangan bilang2, nanti ga seru lg deh x'D whahahah. nah soal lemonnya, saya gatau deh ya *pundung dipojokan* ini sudah update. kilat ga?_

_**allykeysa**: makasi~ tp km lopelopean sm aku juga ga? *kedipgenit* iya, soalnya kn pd dsarnya sasori itu playboy ( pnjelasan di chap awal ) ya gitu deh. heheh soal seru engganya liat aja nanti ya :d ini cepet ya? wah saya kirain lama *nangis terharu* makasi2 *peluk paksa* hehe ini sudah update~_

_**Aoi Ciel**: isssh mau bngt y knalan? hehe. cnda2, salam kenal juga Aoi-chan :3~ hehe mungkin krn authornya sibuk kli, ato ga emng dia lg hiatus. ditungguin aja :o soal itu pasti akan aku usahakan dan aku tambahin dichapter mendatang. semoga ga ancur deh :') makasi banyak untuk sarannya *pelukpeluk* ini sudah update~_

_**Ran Murasaki SS**: iy dong, kn fic keren karena authornya keren *halah ya sepertinya begitu, soalnya pada dasarnya kn sasuke merasa si sakura itu pcarnya, jadi sakura itu milik dia. mna ada cwo yg sneng klo liat pcarnya jalan sm cwo laen? betul? kalo sasori, dia ngrsa begitu karena sakura itu boneka dia, brarti sakura itu milik dia. yaaah mskipun ga ad ikatan scr fisik maupun batin sih.. ini sudah update ran-chan :3_

padahal saya bilang bkal update sminggu skali, tp ini malah sminggu 2 kali. whahaha. saya ngrsa plin plan. *jder* tp jgn salahkan saya, salahkan rsa depresi saya abis bikin laporan yg membuat saya jd pngen ngetik chapter baru. dan akhirnya jadi deh.

jadi intinya, saya akan update kalo saya sempet. kalo bisa saya akan kilat, kalo ga bisa ya maap deh :(

ud ah itu aja. kyknya author note saya mlh lebih panjang dr critanya ._. pokoknya banyak terimakasih untuk review2nya, smangat2nya, saran2nya, pujiannya yang bikin saya senyum2 sendiri pas baca ( sumpah saya seneng banget loh ga pake boong ) dan makasi untuk fave dan alertnya yg smakin hari smakin brtambah.

dan makasi juga yg uda bersedia membaca fic abal saya ini dan menikmatinya. semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan ya :o

oh ya, saya mnunggu reviewnya loh. saran, kritik, ide, ditrima. flame juga. asalkan konkrit dan konstruktif ya.

oke deh, tanpa banyak omong lagi, see you on the next chapter guys. ily all :*


	6. Chapter 6

langsung saja. enjoy minna~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Sakura?"

Sesosok lelaki berambut hitam klimis itu kini terlihat sedang duduk dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedang mengaduk minuman pesanannya. Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah si gelas ke arah lelaki yang duduk di depannya. Wanita itu, Sakura, tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan sang pria.

"Aku ke sini untuk menikmati minumanku, kau sendiri Sai?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sai itu kini memijit kepalanya sejenak, lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau berada di sini pada jam sekolah, Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar namanya dieja seperti itu oleh lelaki di depannya. Ah, ia jadi teringat bahwa Sasori melakukan yang sama di malam kemarin. Mengingatnya kembali membuat hati Sakura pedih.

"Ooh. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan lebih detail _dong_, Sai." Sakura kini menyesap cairan manis dan dingin berwarna merah muda yang sedari tadi berada di dalam gelasnya. Sai pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas. Sakura jadi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi baru Sai, membuat Sakura menjadi gemas.

"Seharusnya tanpa kutanyakan secara mendetail kau sudah tahu yang aku maksudkan." balas Sai yang kini sedang menekuni secangkir kopi hangat di depannya. Dan tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan café membawakan pesanan Sai; sepiring omelet dengan _sunny side egg _dan kentang goreng. Sai melirik ke arah teman makannya.

"Kau tidak makan Sakura?" Sakura menggeleng cepat. Senyum kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tidak, aku masih kenyang. Sebelum ke sini aku sudah sarapan." katanya lalu menenggak seteguk jus _strawberry_ di depannya. Sakura lalu menopangkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

"Lalu kau, kenapa berada di sini pagi-pagi Sai?"

Sai melirik kembali pada wanita berambut merah muda di depannya setelah ia sempat berkutat dengan sarapan paginya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang menikmati sarapanku." Sakura mendengus kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ah, kau sepertinya berniat balas dendam, eh?" Sai pun tersenyum.

"Itu hanya firasatmu saja Sakura. Kau mau omelet ini? Omelet ini sangat enak lho. Ini sarapan kesukaanku," Sai mengarahkan garpu ditangannya dengan potongan omelet yang sudah menancap pada ujung garpu ke arah Sakura, dan Sakura langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari sumber makanan di dekatnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah−"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, sepotong omelet−yang sebelumnya sudah ditiup oleh Sai agar dingin−itu langsung masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengunyah makanan dari telur, bawang, keju _mozzarella_ dan daging asap yang berada dimulutnya. Sai menyeringai kecil.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di depannya. Gigi dan lidah pengecapnya masih sibuk berkutat dengan makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya. Perlahan, Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya … Bisakah kau pesankan satu lagi untukku? Aku, sebenarnya masih agak lapar …" ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Malu karena pada awalnya ia menolak untuk memesan makanan, tapi akhirnya malah memesan. Sai pun tertawa kecil karena tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap rona kemerahan yang kini muncul menghiasi wajah wanita di depannya.

"Tentu …"

Sai pun langsung memesan satu piring lagi omelet untuk si wanita yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan wajah yang menunduk. Rona merah tak kunjung hilang dari pipi sang wanita.

.

.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

Kini Sai dan Sakura telah keluar dari kafe tempat mereka menikmati sarapan mereka. Setelah berdebat cukup lama tentang siapa yang akan membayar makanannya, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerah setelah Sai−dengan kecepatan kilat−langsung membayar makanan mereka ketika baru saja _bill_ mereka diantarkan.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Lain kali saat makan dengan pemuda ini, ia akan membayar tagihan makan mereka sebelum mereka selesai makan!

"−ra … Sakura?"

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sai memanggil namanya dengan volume lebih kencang. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah lelaki yang sedari tadi ada disebelahnya.

"Y−ya? Ada apa?" Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengetahui wanita disampingnya ini tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita akan kemana?" ulang Sai. Sakura langsung mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak tahu. Memang kau tidak ada pekerjaan Sai?"

"Ada. Tapi pekerjaanku dimulai nanti malam. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Sai pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya perlahan sambil memegangi dagunya seperti sedang berpikir. Tapi memang sesungguhnya ia sedang benar-benar berpikir.

"Begitu ya …" gumam Sai. Dan sedetik kemudian, tanpa Sakura dapat cegah Sai langsung menarik tangan si pemilik kepala merah jambu itu ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah mereka berjalan pada awalnya.

"He−hei! Kau mau membawaku kemana Sai?" Sakura yang mulai panik langsung berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan menahan pergerakannya agar tidak dapat ditarik oleh Sai. Namun percuma, karena tenaga Sai tentu lebih kuat darinya.

"Tak perlu takut, Sakura. Anggap saja kita akan kencang mendadak." Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar pernyataan sepihak lelaki di depannya. Senyum pun mulai terkembang dari bibir si wanita. Meskipun ia amat menyukai Sasori, ia tidak pernah diajak kencan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan Sasuke … Ceh, mengajak saja tidak pernah. Tapi meskipun si lelaki itu mengajaknya pun ia akan langsung menolaknya. Atau ia akan menerimanya dan langsung membatalkannya pada hari H. Jahat, bukan?

"Kencan?" tanya Sakura disaat-saat Sai menariknya disepanjang perjalanan. Sai mengangguk pelan sambil meneruskan gerakannya. Meskipun Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajah lelaki di depannya ini, ia amat yakin kalau wajah lelaki itu sudah sangat memerah seperti buah tomat. Sakura kembali tersenyum, dan ia kini membiarkan Sai membawa dirinya kemana pun. Ya kemana pun itu agar ia bisa melupakan Sasori untuk sementara waktu.

.

.

Kini sepasang anak manusia itu telah tiba di pusat kota setelah menempuh jarak kurang lebih 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Lebih tepatnya Sai yang menuju kepada kata 'berjalan kaki', sedangkan Sakura membiarkan saja lelaki yang sedari tadi berada di depannya ini menyeretnya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke pusat-pusat perbelanjaan yang masih sepi itu, mengingat sang matahari bahkan belum meninggi dan fakta bahwa Konoha adalah sebuah kota yang tidak terlalu besar. Namun ia suka tinggal disini, karena walaupun sepi kota ini masih amat asri.

Sakura pun langsung mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Sai. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan si lelaki. Namun bukannya melepaskan justru Sai malah mempererat pegangannya, membuat Sakura meringis karenanya.

"Sai, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak akan kabur, janji." Sai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Dan Sakura pun balik menatap pemuda di depannya.

"Benar?" Sakura mengangguk, dan Sai pun langsung melepas pegangannya. Sakura yang merasakan kelegaan setelah dilepaskan langsung memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang masih agak kemerahan karena sedari tadi dipegang erat oleh Sai, dan bekas ikatan ikat pinggang Sasori.

Sakura kini merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ia kembali teringat tentang pertengkarannya dengan si lelaki berambut semerah darah itu tadi pagi.

Sai yang melihat perubahan wajah Sakura langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan menggandengnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau sedih, tapi hari ini aku akan berusaha membuatmu senang." Sakura langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati lelaki disampingnya ini mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Meskipun lelaki itu mengalihkan wajahnya, Sakura masih dapat melihat rona kemerahan yang menghiasi wajah hingga telinganya.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai tersenyum lagi. Dan tanpa ragu wanita itu pun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sai yang besar dan hangat.

"… Terima kasih, Sai."

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Sai tengah berada dalam sebuah butik pakaian. Setelah dipaksa oleh Sai, tentu saja. Dengan alasan ia tidak ingin dikira sebagai penculik anak SMA, karena memang saat itu Sakura masih mengenakan seragamnya. Mau tidak mau Sakura terpaksa harus menuruti lelaki bernama Sai itu dan berkutat dengan tumpukan baju yang sudah dipilihkan oleh si lelaki. Sakura mendengus sebal dalam kamar gantinya.

"Sai, kau yakin aku harus mencoba semua ini?" tanya Sakura frustasi. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara Sai dari balik tirai ruang ganti tersebut.

"Ya. Sekarang cepat pakai baju-baju itu dan tunjukkan padaku. Atau tidak aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat tasmu lagi." ancam Sai. Sakura pun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dengan setengah hati Sakura mulai mencoba baju yang berada di gantungan pakaian ruang ganti itu.

Setelah berkutat selama kurang lebih setengah dalam ruang ganti, kemudian melakukan perdebatan panjang saat Sai membayar semua pakaian yang ia coba dimeja kasir dan menjadi bahan tontonan ( ditambah celetukan seorang wanita yang berkata, 'Anak lelaki itu manis sekali, ia bahkan membayarkan seluruh pakaian pacarnya walaupun sudah berulangkali ditolak.' ), kini Sakura menenteng 4 kantung pakaian baru dengan kedua tangannya. Tasnya dibawakan oleh Sai. Yeah setidaknya lelaki itu mau membantu sedikit. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Aku menyesal ikut denganmu," Sakura menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan mereka, membuat Sai tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Tapi kuharap kau tidak menyesal wanita itu mengatakan kau itu pacarku," gumam Sai dengan suara kecil. Meskipun kecil, Sakura masih dapat mendengar perkataan lelaki disampingnya yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Kurasa yang harusnya menyesal itu kau." ucap Sakura kemudian. Sai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak menyesal!" bantah Sai, membuat mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar lelaki disampingnya.

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai. Dan tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Obsidian dengan viridian. Sakura merasakan kegugupan melanda dirinya. Bahkan Sasori dan Sasuke tidak pernah membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Mungkin Sasori pernah, tapi itu kasus yang berbeda tentu saja.

"Tidak menyesal? Kurasa kau akan segera menarik kata-katamu sebentar lagi Sai." Sakura kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Sai. Senyum miris lebih tepatnya. Dengan cepat Sai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak Sakura. Tidak akan." ujar Sai. Sai kemudian mengambil semua kantong belanjaan dari kedua tangan Sakura dan membawanya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang tangan Sakura erat.

"Kau masih mau ikut denganku?" tanya Sai sambil menatap Sakura yang masih menatap padanya dengan rasa terkejut yang masih tampak dari wajahnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, dan kemudian wanita itu mengangguk lagi.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sai langsung membawa wanita yang berada dalam genggamannya itu dari sana. Sai bertekat akan membuat wanita ini bahagia. Ya, dia benci melihat wajah murung wanita di sampingnya ini.

Sementara Sakura kini dijangkiti rasa sedih yang amat berkecamuk didadanya. Entah kenapa, kebaikan lelaki ini membuat hatinya terasa nyeri. Ia merasa ia tidak pantas menerima kebaikan lelaki beriris seperti batu onyx tersebut.

.

.

Waktu pun tak terasa terus bergulir. Kini Sakura dan Sai tengah terduduk di sebuah rumah makan keluarga di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Dan Sakura kini tengah terbelalak melihat puluhan piring makanan berada di atas meja.

"Sai, kau sudah gila? Kau mau habiskan semua ini?" tanya Sakura setengah tak percaya. Sai mengangguk.

"Yap. Dan kau akan membantuku, Sakura. _Mumpung_ ini adalah restoran _all you can eat. _Aku sejak dulu ingin sekali melakukan hal ini, tapi sejak aku pindah ke sini aku belum dapat teman sama sekali." Sakura kini menatap lelaki di depannya yang sedang tersenyum. Tapi Sakura dapat merasakan itu adalah bukan senyum bahagia, itu adalah senyum kesedihan. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklaaaaah~ Tapi kau akan menyesal karena telah mengajakku makan Sai, aku ini sebenarnya rakus lho." Sakura mulai mengambil makanan yang kelihatannya begitu menggoda selera itu, kemudian memasukannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan indera perasanya dimanjakan oleh makanan yang berada di dalamnya.

"Kau benar, ini enak sekali!" Sakura mulai melahap makanan yang berada di depannya dengan penuh nafsu, sedangkan Sai yang tadinya sedikit terkejut melihat keberingasan wanita di depannya kini tersenyum dan memulai kegiatan makannya, sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau Sakura akan menghabiskan makanan di depannya ini sendirian.

"Kubilang apa? Enak 'kan Sakura?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus mengunyah potongan ebi furai yang berada dalam mulutnya. Ia lalu menelan makanannya dan mengambil makanan lainnya dari piring. Dan hap! Sakura kemudian memajukan tubuhnya dan langsung menyuapi Sai yang sedari tadi tidak makan banyak. Kedua bola mata Sai terbelalak merasakan makanan asing masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Namun yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, wanita di depannya ini yang menyuapinya!

"Kenapa? Tidak enak?" seringai muncul dari bibir Sakura ketika ia melihat rona kemerahan yang mewarnai seluruh wajah lelaki di depannya. Lelaki itu, Sai, kini mengunyah makanan dimulutnya dengan susah payah, lalu menelannya. Nampak rona kemerahan masih belum pudar sedikit pun dari wajahnya.

"Me−memang enak, tapi jadi lebih enak karena kau menyuapiku Sakura." jawaban Sai langsung membuat wajah Sakura memerah, dan seringai pun muncul dari bibir lelaki itu. Kelihatannya sekarang kedudukan menjadi 1 : 1 eh?

"Kau memang menyebalkan, Sai!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun sesaat kemudian ekspresi itu berubah menjadi ekspresi tercengang. Bola mata Sakura menangkap sesosok lelaki dengan rambut berwarna semerah darah kini bersama seorang wanita yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya sedang berada dalam mobil _sport_ tanpa kap Sasori dari balik kaca restoran yang ia tempati. Mereka terlihat amat mesra dengan sang wanita yang sekali-sekali menciumi leher Sasori. Kelihatannya Sasori memiliki mobil lain selain mobil porsche berwarna merahnya, huh?

Sai yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca yang sama. Namun sayang, ia tidak melihat sosok yang dapat mengubah ekspresi Sakura tersebut. Sai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan mendapati Sakura yang kini menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tapi dapat Sai lihat itu bukanlah senyum bahagia, itu adalah senyum palsu. Sai menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada Sakura, tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sakura sekarang sedang berjalan bersama Sai menuju rumahnya. Ya, setelah Sai bersusah payah berdebat _lagi_ dengan Sakura dan akhirnya Sakura menyerah juga untuk menolak tawaran lelaki yang kini sedang berjalan di sampingnya sambil menggandeng tangannya. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak tawaran seorang lelaki tampan yang bersikeras ingin mengantarmu pulang?

Saat mereka akan sampai ke depan rumah tempat tinggal Sakura dan Sasori, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _sport _berwarna merah menyala menghalangi tepat di depan mereka berdua, membuat Sai dan Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Si pemilik mobil itu keluar, menampilkan pada kedua pasang mata yang hampir ditabrak si pemilik itu rambut kemerahan semerah darah, wajah tampan dan _babyface_ serta iris berwarna hazel.

Sakura langsung membatu melihat sosok yang amat ia kenal itu kini berdiri di depannya, sedangkan Sai melihat si pengemudi gila di depannya dengan raut kesal dan bingung.

Dan sebelum Sai dapat mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali, Sasori langsung menarik tangan Sakura paksa, membuat Sakura memekik ketakutan dan kesadaran Sai kembali pulih. Sai langsung melepaskan tangan Sasori dari tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan melindungi wanita yang ketakutan itu di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Jangan paksa Sakura ikut denganmu! Kau kira siapa dirimu?" bentak Sai pada lelaki di depannya.

Sasori mendecih kesal. Ia pun langsung menerjang Sai, berusaha merebut Sakura dari perlindungan pria asing di depannya. Namun gagal. Sepertinya Sai mengetahui beberapa teknik berkelahi.

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu! Serahkan Sakura padaku!" Sasori tetap berusaha untuk mengambil Sakura dari perlindungan Sai. Tapi Sai pun semakin gencar untuk melindungi wanita di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanku? Dia itu wanita yang kusukai!" teriak Sai spontan, dan sukses membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan membuat wajah lelaki itu kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sasori yang mendengar pernyataan lelaki asing di depannya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Suka, katamu? Kau menyukai wanita itu? Dengar ya, dia itu bukan wanita baik-baik! Jadi lebih baik kau jauhi dia!" Sasori dengan kecepatan kilatnya langsung menarik Sakura yang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sai dengan kuat. Dan kemudian Sasori langsung menyeret paksa Sakura ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan Sai yang masih tersentak mendengar kata-kata lelaki asing itu.

Tanpa Sasori ketahui, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku Sasori! Lepas!"

Sakura terus meronta-ronta sementara Sasori terus menyeretnya tanpa mengubris rontaan wanita di belakangnya. Sasori terus menyeret Sakura hingga tingkat tertinggi rumah itu, membuka pintu kamar satu-satunya yang berada di sana, mendorong Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan paksa lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Sakura langsung meremas ujung blusnya gugup, dan pandangannya terus mengarah pada marmer yang ia pijak sedari tadi. Sasori berjalan mendekati wanita di depannya. Dengan sebelah tangannya ia memegang kedua pipi wanita di depannya dengan kasar, memaksa si wanita berambut merah muda itu menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau membolos, hah?! Siapa lelaki itu?!" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang terdengar amat memekakkan telinga itu kepada Sakura. Kilat kemarahan dan kecemburuan jelas tergambar dari mata pemuda beriris hazel itu.

Tunggu, kecemburuan?

"I−itu … aku …"

"Jawab Sakura! Jangan menghabiskan kesabaranku!" bentak Sasori. Sakura kini dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah memenuhi matanya. Namun ia tahan. Ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya pada lelaki di depannya.

"Aku memang sedang tidak ingin sekolah! Dan lelaki itu, apa urusannya denganmu? Kau bukan ayahku, kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku!"

DEG!

Dan detik berikutnya Sakura sudah terhempas ke atas ranjang oleh lelaki yang kini berada di atasnya. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu gusar. Rahangnya mengeras, kemarahan amat jelas terlihat dari matanya.

"Jelas aku punya hak! Kau ini **bonekaku! **Dan aku bebas mengaturmu semauku!" dan tanpa aba-aba Sasori langsung melumat bibir wanita di bawahnya ini dengan paksa. Sementara Sakura terus menggoyangkan kepalanya agar si lelaki di atasnya ini menghentikan aktivitasnya. Namun Sasori tidak sebodoh itu. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia menahan kepala Sakura dan kembali melumat bibir wanita di bawahnya.

"Mmmh−NNNHNN!"

Sakura terus berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sasori yang semakin memanas. Ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya, tangannya yang bebas menarik rambut dan kemeja lelaki di atasnya. Dan hasilnya nol. Sasori bahkan terus melanjutkan aktivitas menciumnya. Bibir Sakura yang tidak terbuka digigitnya dengan kuat, membuat wanita itu memekik kecil dan lidahnya pun berhasil masuk dalam rongga mulut wanita yang amat manis itu, menjelajahi rongga mulut wanita di bawahnya ini dengan penuh nafsu.

Sakura terus meronta dan mendorong Sasori paksa, namun perlawanan Sakura malah membuat serangan Sasori semakin gencar. Sasori kini menjelajahi leher wanita di bawahnya, memberikan _kissmark _diseluruh lehernya, seakan menandakan bahwa wanita yang berada di bawahnya ini miliknya.

Tangan Sasori pun mulai bergerilya. Sasori kembali melumat bibir wanita yang kini sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan terbakar oleh nafsu. Sasori tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Ia mulai membuka blus wanita di atasnya, hingga mengekspos kedua belah payudara yang terbungkus bra berwarna putih dengan renda tersebut. Sasori dengan beringas meremas dada wanita itu, membuat kesadaran Sakura kembali pulih.

Dan Sakura kembali melakukan perlawanan, namun sia-sia. Sebab Sasori bahkan tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit akibat pukulan-pukulan yang Sakura daratkan pada punggungnya. Sasori mulai melepaskan kemejanya, melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dan indera penciuman Sakura pun mencium bau parfum yang tidak familiar dari kemeja Sasori, membuat Sakura kembali membelalakkan matanya. Rasa kecewa dan kemarahan langsung memenuhi hati Sakura. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong lelaki di atasnya, dan sebuah bunyi nyaring pun langsung terdengar di ruangan itu.

Plak!

Telapak tangan Sakura melayang tepat di pipi Sasori, membuat kepala lelaki itu sedikit berubah posisinya dan mata lelaki itu terbelalak lebar. Sakura langsung menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos itu. Air mata pun terbendung di kedua matanya.

"Kau … Setelah menyentuh wanita lain kau menyentuhku Sasori?!" pekik Sakura histeris. Sasori yang masih belum menemukan kesadarannya tidak bergeming, tidak berniat membalas pernyataan wanita di depannya.

"Jawab aku Sasori! Apa kau menyamakan aku dengan wanita-wanita itu, hah? Apa kau beranggapan bahwa aku ini bukan wanita baik-baik seperti yang kau katakan pada Sai?!"

Ting. Kesadaran Sasori kembali sepenuhnya. Ia langsung menatap wanita yang kini sedang menahan air matanya. Wajah wanita itu memerah, bahkan hidungnya juga.

"Kau mungkin benar, aku memang bukan wanita baik-baik, _Sasori." _kata Sakura dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Sementara Sasori hanya terdiam. Mulutnya seakan-akan merasa kelu.

"Tapi, asal kau tahu, aku masih memiliki perasaan Sasori. Aku bukan _sepenuhnya _boneka." lanjut Sakura. Sakura kini bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan langsung beranjak dari ranjang itu dengan kaki yang lemas dan bergetar. Sakura langsung berpegangan pada sisi ranjang untuk menyanggah tubuhnya.

"Dan kau tak perlu khawatir. Karena sepertinya kau sudah menemukan boneka yang baru, aku sepertinya harus segera menyingkir karena tidak dibutuhkan lagi." ujar Sakura dengan nada sinis. Kini ia dengan cepat langsung mengenakan blus yang seharusnya melekat pada tubuhnya. Sasori masih terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu membiayaiku lagi, Sasori. Karena aku mulai sekarang tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Selamat tinggal, dan terima kasih." Sakura pun berjalan menuju satu-satunya akses keluar dari ruangan itu, membukanya dengan kunci cadangan−yang untungnya−berada di saku celana pendeknya. Dan ia langsung keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Sasori yang bahkan tidak sempat untuk mencegahnya pergi.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari menuruni tangga demi tangga rumah itu dan langsung menerjang pintu keluar kediaman itu paksa, tanpa mengubris teriakan Jiro yang mengingatkan padanya bahwa saat itu hujan mulai turun. Namun ia tidak peduli. Sakura kini dapat merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya, membiarkan air hujan itu berbaur dengan air matanya yang kini sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Sakura terus berlari, walaupun ia berulang kali jatuh karena terpeleset di tanah yang licin karena terkena air hujan.

Sakura melihat ke arah handphonenya, bermaksud untuk mematikan benda tak berguna itu. namun sebelum ia mematikan benda elektronik itu, ia melihat beberapa pesan dan _miscall _dari orang yang ia kenal, Sasuke Uchiha, serta 1 _miscall _dari nomor yang ia tidak kenal. Sakura membaca _e-mail_ dari Sasuke, yang kebanyakan menanyakan keberadaannya dan kenapa ia tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

'Cih, ini akan kuurus nanti,' pikir Sakura. Dan 1 _e-mail _dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal pun mengalihkan pikirannya. Matanya terbelalak membaca pesan singkat itu.

'_Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa lelaki itu berbuat macam-macam padamu? Sakura, apa dia lelaki yang selalu membuatmu murung? Sakura, tolong angkat teleponku, aku sangat khawatir padamu._

_Sai_

Hati Sakura terenyuh membaca pesan singkat lelaki itu. Bahkan setelah Sasori mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya di depan pria itu, Sai masih khawatir padanya?

Dan tanpa Sakura mengerti, Sakura menekan tombol handphonenya dan membuka kotak _miscall_ yang muncul dilayarnya. Ia menemukan nomor Sai disitu dan langsung menekan tombol hijau pada ujung layar handphone _touchscreen_nya. Sakura mengarahkan handphone ditangannya pada telinganya, bunyi tanda tunggu pun terdengar dari sana.

Dan tanpa perlu menunggu, orang yang ditelepon itu langsung mengangkat teleponnya. Terdengar suara maskulin dari sana.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki diujung sambungan telepon itu. Kekhawatiran begitu jelas terdengar dari nada bicaranya, membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Sai … Bisakah kau temui aku di kafe tempat kita bertemu tadi pagi? Kumohon …" ucap Sakura parau.

"Ya Sakura. Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Dan tanpa perlu disuruh, si lelaki bernama Sai itu langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan langsung menuju tempat yang dikatakan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura kini kembali berlari menerobos hujan yang semakin deras itu. Berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk sampai ke tempat pertemuan mereka.

Sakura kini telah sampai di depan kafe itu. Dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup dan kotor, Sakura tidak mungkin masuk ke dalamnya, sehingga ia kembali membiarkan dirinya terguyur ribuan tetes air yang menerjang tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, ia sempat mendengar suara teriakan samar yang amat ia kenal. Sakura pun tersenyum tipis, dan setelah itu kesadarannya langsung tersapu oleh air hujan.

"Sakura!"

.

.

Sementara lelaki bersurai merah darah itu sedari tadi memperhatikan tetesan-tetesan air yang membasahi jendela luar kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih tidak mengenakan kemejanya, dan bekas kemerahan nampak samar di pipinya. Lelaki itu meremas tangannya perlahan sambil bergumam lirih.

"Sakura …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Haii semuanya, hihihi. gimana gimana? chapter ini seru ga? aku suka sm chapter ini loh, heheheheh :3 *ga ada yang nanya* *pasang muka bete*

maaf ya kalo kurang kilat, abis akhir2 ini saya lagi sibuk sih. dan buat bikin MC yg tiap chapternya panjang itu bener2 menguras otak saya. abis saya kebiasa bikin oneshot yang panjang ato ga MC dengan _word length_ yg ga seberapa. jadi harap maklum yaaaaa.

sebenernya chapter ini mau saya publish jm 2 pagi ( abs pas bkin chapter 7 slesenya skitar jm sgitu ). tapi krn kepagian dan hari ini saya ada ulangan, terpaksa update diundur pas plg skola :o hehe. harap maklum ya.

oke, langsung bls review ya~

_**Deauliaas**: wahahah. rape yg akhir2nya si korban mau juga *halah :p hehe jahat ya? engga kok, sebenernya dia baik, cuma ... kalau mau tahu kenapa Sasori bgitu ditunggu aja :3 aaaah ga juga, ada yg cuma semi-M kok *ngeles* kalo hard lemon in every chapter, ntr saya bisa tepar keabisan darah gara2 kbnykan mimisan dong? xD ini sudah update. sudah tau dong d sni ada lemon apa engga?_

_**xx**: hehe. kipasan dong kalo panas *ngaco* hehe makasih, tapi sasusaku belum saya tonjolin di sini, mau bkin konfliknya satu demi satu biar jelas *ga ada yg nanya* BDSM itu boundage ( pengikatan), dicipline/dominant, saddist, macochist ( gini ga ya nulisnya? ) semacam rape sex gtu deh._

_**Moku-Chan**: hiiih, keburu lumutan 2 tahun lagi *jder* rebut dong, whahahah :p ini aja saya jg suka pake sndri, abs pda gamau pake sih. sipp, ditunggu yaa *:p_

_**zetta hikaru**: mau tisu? *tebar tisu* soal itu, hanya sasori, Tuhan dan author yg tahu, huahahhah. ini sudah update. maap ya kurang kilat ^_^;_

_**KYUMINRA**: WAKWOAKOWKAOKWO swt! pas bca review awalnya aku sempet kaget, pas bca kata2 stelahnya ternyata ... *sweatdrop* aku sih ga sedih, abis kesempatan aku sama sasori jd lebih gede kn? *digaplok sakura* ini sudah lanjut~_

_**Mikyo**: ini sudah lanjut mi :) yup, tapi ke depannya akan lebih diperlihatkan kok konfliknya, soalnya aku bkin prlahan lahan dulu. klo buru2 ntr cepet tamatnya ._. *kasih tisu* masih mimisan? xD_

_**Sakusasu 4ever**: waaah, sygnya aku bkin rate T ._. abis aku susah bkin sesuatu yg ada lemonnya, entah kenapa bwaan nulis jrg muncul. ah jgn pnggil senpai dong, saya jg masih baru. hehe. iya syg, ini sudah update ^o^_

_**allykeysa**: issh apaan si cubit2? atit tauuuu *hoek* wahahaha, ini jg aku langsung update gara2 reviewnya ud smpe 25an. kamu hoki aja tuh :p soal itu nanti bakal kelihatan di kedepannya, ditunggu aja :) aku juga usahain buat update secepet mungkin. semoga aja bisa seminggu 2 kali, ^o^)/ ini sudah update key~_

_**kuru little girl**: UAPAAAAAAAA? T_T hahaha. maap ya *pundung di pojokan*_

_**Kiseki No Hana**: heh? ... ga jadi deh *jauh2* huahahhaha. mau dibantuin ga gali kuburnya? xDDD ga bakal kok, ntr dibikin makin cinta sm fic ini *caelah* ini sudah update. maap ya ga trlalu kilat T_T_

_**Chintya Hatake-chan**: hehe. itu uda berapa kata? xD ini sudah lanjut~_

_**Aoi Ciel**: uda ada ya? syukurlah *ngelus2dada* soal sasori, nanti bakal keungkap sendiri kok, hehe. ini sudah update. maap ya krg kilat ._._

_**Cewek Cla-10**: maijun jidan itu apa y? maap ya, saya ga cuma mikir porno kok, banyak yg saya pikirin. kalo saya mikirnya porno ga mungkin ulangan saya bisa saya kerjain ;_;_

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**: kwkwkkw. masih butuh tisu? *nyodorintisu* ini sudah update. maap ya kalo kurang kilat ._._

_**Sunny N. F**: wah kamu terlalu menyanjung ^^ tapi makasih uda menyukai fic saya :DDD_

_**Reine**: whahahah. masih mimisan ga? tisu banyak nih :p iyaaa, abis ngebaca hasil search di wiki berkali-kali sampe bener2 ngerti baru bisa bkin owo)a soal itu ... belum dipikirkan. nanti akan aku pertimbangkan, hehe. makasi requestnya :3 ini sudah update. maap asapnya ga ngebul, lg agak sibuk si T_T_

_**Shikuarichido**: ah tp aku gamau :p oawkoakwoka. aku suka lemonnya di chapter 10 *belum ada dodol* ini sudah update. maap ya krg kilat :/_

_**Ran Murasaki SS**: hehe sugoi kayak saya dong *pasang senyum pepsodent* abis yg prtma kelintas dikepala saya si aa Sai si, ya sudah lah ._. hehe. soal itu ditunggu saja ya, kn semua akan indah pd waktunya *eaa. hehe makasih semangatnyaaaa ^o^_

_**Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx**: wah ga hina kok. gpp2, asalkan kamu suka sm fic ini aku ud seneng bngt kok ^w^ hehe trlalu aneh ya? ._. ini sudah update~_

_**Rieki Kikkawa**: hmm lebay ga yaaaa? mau tau bngt apa mau tau aja? :p hehe. maafkan daku T_T ga bisa update lebih kilat lagi, abis lg sdikit sibuk dengan skola. ya gitu deh... semoga chapter yg ini ga mengecewakan deh buat kamu ^^_

_**hasnistareels**: sabar2 *pukpuk* hehe. nanti akan author bkin Sasori nyadar kok :3 hehe, makasih. syukur deh ga ancur ._._

_**Sky pea-chan**: sama, saya juga mimisan. tp skrg ud engga xD_

_**DiiTOP**: haihai, ud punya account ya? :3 hrrr, belum. ga smpet k net buka yutub, kuota inet aku lg abis *mrana di pojokan* jgn pamer dong T_T hmm, mksud km ini? ( Sakura langsung terlonjak ketika melihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut sewarna merah darah duduk di ujung tempat tidur mereka dengan ikat pinggang di tangannya. ) itu ikat pinggang syg, aku ga pke cmbuk :o bca deh di chapter 4. tp aku ga bisa klo kyk kekerasan gtu, ga kuat. maap ya klo mngecewakan :/ tau si bisa, tp tetep aja ga tega ... ini ud update kok. tp karena dikarenakan skrg msh musim kemarau jd ga bisa badai *ngeles dettected*_

_**jung hana cassie**: hehe sepertinya bgitu :p soal itu masih ra-ha-si-a~ diikutin aja ya critanya unnie, *pasang puppyeyes* belum ya? maap y unnie, ini jg prtma klinya buat aku bkin kyk gnian. heheh. aku bkal belajar lebih giat lagi ^_^ makasi semangatnya :DD ini ud update, maap ya klo kurang cepet :'(_

maaf ya klo ada kesalahan pnulisan nma, soalnya yg pke account nmanya ga bisa dikopas, musti nulis manual :o dan makasih banyak ud mereview fic saya ini. rasanya makin semangat deh buat ngorek2 ide baru buat chapter selanjutnya, hehehe :3

dan maaf jg kalo saya mungkin ga bisa update trlalu cepat, soalnya fic ini cuma bisa saya ketik kalo ud jam malem ( jgn tnya saya, saya jg gatau kenapa ) jadi maklum ya, kn saya skolah, bkin ini msti dicicil deh :/

oh ya, aku bakal liat2 cosplay event di **mall ciputra** tanggal 8 ini loh. ada yg ke sana jg? klo ada ketemuan yuk, hehe *ngarep* kalo emng pngen, nnti review sini aja ya. nnti aku ksh nmr hp aku biar kita bisa contact2an ( ga terima cwo, soalnya nanti si pacar bisa2 malah marah *cieelah* )

hehe, itu aja deh. gamau manjang2in lg, nnti mlh keterusan ._. pokoknya trima kasih buat semua yg telah mereview fic ini~ makasih banyak buat saran2nya, komentar2 nan menggelitik perutnya, semangat2nya dan pujian2nya. saya seneng bngt loh. dan saya akan berusaha untuk meningkatkan fic ini jadi lebih baik lagi. dan maaf kalo mungkin chapter sebelumnya bkin kalian kecewa ato ga puas. saya akan berusaha lagi untuk ke depannya.

dan semoga chapter ini ga ngebosenin ya :)

dan makasi juga untuk semua silent readers dan readers2 lainnya yang telah berbaik hati membaca fic abal saya ini. yg uda ngefave dan masukin ke story alertnya. without you I'm nothing guys. jadi, sekali lagi makasih ya~ lot of hugs and kisses for you all :*

anyway, reviewnya ditunggu~ pendapat, saran, kritik dan flame diterima kok. asalkan konstruktif dan konkrit ya :D hehe.

see you on the next chapter~ have a nice day :D


	7. Chapter 7

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai terus melajukan mobil _sport_nya dalam laju kenjang dengan wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan sekujur tubuh yang basah kuyup dan pucat. Bibir wanita itu pucat dan rambut merah muda sepunggungnya menghiasi wajahnya yang makin pucat. Mata wanita itu terpejam dengan nafas yang teratur berhembus dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

'Setidaknya ia pingsan karena kelelahan,' batin Sai yang kini tengah memperhatikan wanita bersurai merah muda yang matanya masih terpejam. Kemudian lelaki itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Ia tidak bisa terus memandangi wanita di sampingnya terus bukan?

.

.

Sai langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura a la _bridal style _dan membawanya memasuki sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar sambil berlari menerjang hujan−setelah mengunci kembali mobilnya tentu saja. Kemudian dengan cekatan Sai langsung merogoh kunci kamar apartemennya yang berada di saku celananya. Memutar kuncinya pada lubang kunci dan setelah terbuka, Sai langsung membuka pintu di depannya. Dengan asal Sai melepas sepatu yang mengalasi kedua kakinya. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar tidurnya sambil membopong wanita yang masih terlelap dalam gendongannya.

Tubuh wanita bernama Sakura itu Sai baringkan dengan amat sangat hati-hati ke atas ranjangnya, seakan ia takut tubuh wanita yang kini tengah tertidur di ranjangnya ini akan hancur jika ia tidak berhati-hati.

Sai menatap wanita yang kini masih memejamkan matanya itu dengan sendu. Dadanya terasa amat sesak melihat keadaan wanita di depannya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Sakura berlari malam-malam begini dalam keadaan hujan? Apa karena lelaki berambut merah yang menghadangnya dan Sakura tadi sore?

Apa lelaki itu … memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sakura?

Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir kecurigaannya dan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menyusup dalam hatinya. Kini ia kembali terhenyak, dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya yang pucat memunculkan rona kemerahan pada kedua pipinya.

Wanita di depannya kini sedang menggigil karena dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk dan dikarenakan oleh pakaiannya yang benar-benar basah.

Apa ia harus menggantikan pakaian basah wanita di depannya?

Wajah Sai kini semakin memerah seiring dengan munculnya bayangan aneh yang berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Apa ia benar-benar harus melakukannya?

Oke, kantung belanja Sakura memang masih ada padanya karena perihal pemaksaan kepulangan oleh lelaki asing berambut semerah darah yang membuat kantung belanjaan berisi pakaian baru Sakura berada padanya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Mengganti pakaian Sakura sama artinya dengan melihat tubuh Sakura _**tanpa pakaian!**_

Sai kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi, dan kembali matanya menangkap pergerakan tubuh Sakura yang kini menggigil lebih kuat karena kedinginan. Dan Sai pun menelan ludahnya.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Ia harus melepaskan baju Sakura!

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Sai meraih ujung blus Sakura dan membukanya perlahan. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, kulit putih nan halus Sakura terpampang jelas di hadapan Sai, membuat Sai mau tidak mau harus kembali menelan ludahnya. Dan dalam sekali tarikan, kain berwarna putih itu berhasil terlepas dari tubuh Sakura, menampilkan tubuh yang putih bersih dan halus di depan matanya. Wajah Sai makin memerah melihat pakaian dalam wanita di depannya, dan jantungnya kini berpacu berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepat.

Namun rasa gugup itu berganti dengan rasa sakit ketika iris obsidian Sai menangkap bekas kemerahan yang berada di dekat dada dan leher wanita di depannya. Bekas itu terlihat masih baru. Dan tanpa perlu berpikir Sai pun sudah tahu penyebab bekas luka itu.

_Kissmark._

Perlahan, Sai menjulurkan telunjuknya dan menyentuh wanita di depannya. Menyentuh bekas kemerahan yang berada di dekat dada wanita itu lebih tepatnya. Rasa dingin langsung menjalari ujung jari Sai, diiringi dengan rasa sakit di dadanya yang semakin menyesakkan. Sai menggigit bibirnya sekilas. Apakah lelaki asing itu yang membuat bekas itu?

Sai segera menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Dengan segera, ia mengambil piyamanya yang masih bersih dan kering, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Sakura. Dengan cekatan pula Sai melepas celana pendek yang melekat pada pinggang wanita itu setelah menahan rasa malunya yang begitu besar dan dengan agak terlalu cepat memakaikan celana piyama yang sepasang dengan atasan piyama yang kini melekat pada tubuh wanita di depannya.

Sai menyentuh kening Sakura dengan lembut. Matanya sedikit terbelalak merasakan panas yang sedikit tidak normal ketika punggung tangannya menyentuh kening wanita di depannya.

Sai pun langsung beranjak dari kamarnya untuk mengambil sebaskom air dingin dengan es batu yang semoga saja masih berada dalam kulkasnya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Sai kembali dengan sebaskom air dingin dengan es beserta handuk kecil yang berada pada pundaknya.

Sai lalu meletakkan baskom itu di atas meja tidur yang berada di sisi ranjang itu. Dengan cekatan Sai merendam handuk yang semula berada pada pundaknya ke dalam baskom yang berisi air dingin dan es tersebut. Sai memeras handuk itu, melipatnya, lalu meletakkan handuk itu ke atas kening Sakura.

Ekspresi tegang Sakura pun berubah menjadi ekspresi tenang ketika sesuatu yang lembut, basah dan dingin membasahi keningnya. Sai tersenyum lega.

Setidaknya Sakura dapat tidur dengan tenang malam ini, walaupun mungkin ia harus mengorbankan waktu tidurnya.

.

.

Sakura kembali membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang terang dan hangat menerpa wajahnya. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan merasa amat basah dan lembab. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tunggu, ini 'kan bukan kamarnya, lalu ia ada dimana?

Mata Sakura yang tadinya setengah terbuka kini terbuka dengan amat sangat lebar saking terkejutnya ketika iris emeraldnya itu menangkap sesuatu berwarna kehitaman dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya kini sedang tertidur di tepi ranjang. Sakura pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tubuhnya. Sontak wajah Sakura merona kemerahan ketika ia mendapati sepotong piyama dan celananya yang kebesaran menutupi tubuhnya dengan peluh yang kini telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kini bayang-bayang peristiwa kemarin malam kembali menghantui pikiran Sakura. Yang ia ingat adalah ia terus berlari sambil kehujanan hingga sampai ke depan sebuah kafe, dan tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara samar Sai meneriakkan namanya. Dan setelah itu dia tidak tahu lagi. Apakah Sai yang …

Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ah, tidak mungkin Sai akan macam-macam padanya. Sai adalah lelaki baik-baik, ia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Ya, tidak mungkin.

"_Suka, katamu? Kau menyukai wanita itu? Dengar ya, dia itu bukan wanita baik-baik! Jadi lebih baik kau jauhi dia!"_

Dada Sakura mendadak terasa amat sesak ketika kata-kata Sasori sore itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Sakura meremas piyama yang ia kenakan perlahan sembari memejamkan matanya yang mendadak terasa panas. Entah kenapa, kata-kata Sasori terasa amat sakit di dadanya.

_Dengar ya, dia itu bukan wanita baik-baik!_

_._

_Dia itu bukan wanita baik-baik!_

_._

… _bukan wanita baik-baik!_

.

Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi dan menutup kedua matanya begitu rapat. Gigi-giginya menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya begitu kuat sehingga menimbulkan cairan merah yang membasahi bibirnya yang pucat. Tidak, ia bukan seperti itu. tidak tidak ti−

"Sakura?"

Sakura membuka kedua bola matanya dan mendapati si lelaki dengan rambut hitam klimis dengan iris obsidian sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Tangan lelaki itu terjulur dan menyentuh bibir Sakura yang berdarah, menghantarkan kejutan listrik dari sentuhan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bibirmu berdarah?"

Sai kini bangkit dari lantai yang ia duduki dan mendudukkan kedua pantatnya pada ranjang empuk yang sedari tadi mengundangnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal karena tidur dengan posisi terduduk di lantai.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Namun Sai tidak percaya dengan gelengan kepala wanita di depannya. Dengan lembut Sai menghapuskan noda darah dari bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak dan ekspresi terkejut sementara Sai terus membersihkan darah itu hingga bersih.

Sai kemudian menatap Sakura. Obsidian itu kembali bertemu dengan viridian. Sesaat, keheningan menyelimuti kamar yang dingin itu.

"A … Aku …"

Sebuah jari yang hangat menekan bibir Sakura, menghentikan kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari bibir wanita itu. Si pemilik jari pun tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bercerita Sakura. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." perlahan Sakura pun mengangguk. Sai pun menjulurkan kembali tangannya dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Tangannya yang sebelah lagi memegangi tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu di sampingmu Sakura." Sakura membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir lelaki di depannya. Dan rasa hangat kembali menjalari dada Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi. Tubuhmu basah sekali karena berkeringat 'kan? Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar mandi sekarang."

Sai pun menarik tangan Sakura, menuntun wanita itu untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. Dan Sakura pun tidak berusaha melawan maupun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan lelaki di depannya. Setibanya di depan pintu kamar mandi, Sai langsung membukakan pintu kamar itu dan membiarkan Sakura masuk. Namun sebelum Sai menutup pintu itu, Sai kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Handuknya akan aku letakkan di depan pintu dengan pakaianmu, yang kau tinggalkan kemarin … Err, aku tidak ada pakaian dalam untuk perempuan jadi … −Ah sudahlah! Kau mandi saja!" belum sempat Sai menutup pintunya, sebuah tangan menarik ujung pakaiannya, membuat Sai menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tidak apa kok, Sai …" Sakura menggigit bibirnya sejenak, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Terima kasih." Dan pintu kamar mandi itu pun langsung tertutup, meninggalkan lelaki yang berdiri di depannya. Perlahan, senyum kembali terkembang dari bibir si lelaki.

Mendengar Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih saja kepadanya sudah membuat rasa sedih yang semenjak tadi ia rasakan kini telah menguap begitu saja.

.

.

Sai tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika ia mencium bau harum dari dapurnya. Sai berjalan ke sana dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda kini sedang mengobrak-abrik dapurnya. Namun bedanya, dapurnya tidak hancur berantakan. Dan di atas meja telah terdapat dua mangkuk nasi hangat dengan dua gelas susu, dan 3 potong telur mata sapi di atas piring.

Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara kursi yang digeser. Perlahan, senyum terkembang dari bibirnya ketika ia mendapati Sai kini terduduk di atas kursi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak sabar menunggu sarapannya, eh?"

Sai tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya begitu." dan kali ini Sakura yang tertawa. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berkutat dengan masakan di depannya.

Sai pun menyenderkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja di depannya. Perlahan, senyum kembali terkembang dari bibir tipis pemuda itu. Dan rasa hangat pun kembali ia rasakan dalam dadanya.

Ia harap waktu dapat berhenti saja, berhenti disaat-saat indah seperti ini. Disaat bersama Sakura. Ya, seandainya saja …

.

.

"Kau mau mencari apartemen baru?"

Suara Sai terdengar setelah Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai lagi. Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Apa ia harus memberitahu Sai bahwa rumah yang dulu ia tempati bukanlah rumahnya?

"Sakura?"

Sakura kembali pada alam sadarnya. Ia menelan ludahnya sejenak.

"Itu … aku …" Sakura kembali menggigit bibirnya. Sai yang merasa aneh karena kegugupan Sakura kini mulai mengerti alasan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal di sini, Sakura."

Sakura mengerjap-kerjap matanya berulang kali, terlalu terkejut mendengar kata-kata lelaki di depannya. Namun dengan cepat juga Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu Sai. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku punya uang sendiri, tak usah khawatir. Aku bisa membayar sewa apartemenku sendiri." protes Sakura. Sai menghela nafasnya, merasa sakit mendengar penolakan Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak, Sakura. Lagipula aku memiliki dua kamar di sini. Dengan begitu kau bisa menghemat uangmu. Tidak masalah bukan?" Sakura mendengus.

"Aku tidak bisa Sai … Aku tidak ingin menerima begitu banyak kebaikanmu. Aku−"

Sai langsung memegangi kedua bahu Sakura dengan tangannya dan menatap manik berwarna emerald Sakura dengan begitu dalam. Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Ada apa dengan jantungnya ini?

"Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan, Sakura. Mungkin ini memang aneh, tapi aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihat fotomu di sebuah majalah aku sudah menyukaimu!"

Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata lelaki di depannya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat, dan matanya terbelalak begitu lebar.

"Aku juga pada awalnya merasa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Tapi pada akhirnya aku pun percaya. Sakura, aku−"

"Kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, Sai…"

Sai menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Kena−"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar kata-kata lelaki yang menyeretku kemarin Sai? Aku ini wanita _**murahan**__! _Aku tak pantas untukmu yang baik Sai, aku−"

Tanpa sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, tubuhnya langsung dipeluk dengan erat oleh lelaki beriris obsidian tersebut. Kepala lelaki itu bersandar pada pundaknya dan kedua tangannya merapat pada punggungnya yang ringkih. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sakura terasa begitu kaku, tidak tergerak sekalipun untuk membalas pelukan lelaki di depannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kata-kata lelaki itu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu karena dirimu. Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi biarkan perasaanku tetap seperti ini …" ujar Sai parau, membuat hati Sakura mendadak terasa nyeri mendengar pernyataan lelaki yang kini sedang memeluknya.

Sakura hanya terdiam membiarkan Sai memeluknya, tanpa berniat mengulurkan tangannya sekedar membalas pelukan lelaki di depannya.

Sakura merasa dirinya amat hina. Ia tidak seharusnya menerima kebaikan lelaki ini, dan tidak seharusnya juga ia melibatkan Sai secara tidak langsung ke dalam kehidupannya. Dan tanpa dapat Sakura duga, setetes air jatuh membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

_Maafkan aku, Sai …_

.

.

Lelaki dengan rambut semerah darah dengan manik sehangat hazel itu kini terlihat sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Lelaki itu, Sasori, sedari tadi tidak bergerak. Tatapan matanya kosong, menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna putih yang berada beberapa meter di atas kepalanya. Kedua iris matanya itu tidak tertutup sedari semalam. Namun anehnya, rasa kantuk sama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

Kembali kata-kata wanita berambut merah muda yang akhir-akhir ini mewarnai hidupnya itu terngiang dalam kepalanya, membuat dadanya terasa amat sakit.

"_Kau mungkin benar, aku memang bukan wanita baik-baik, Sasori."_

Sasori langsung mendecih kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa bisa ia mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan kepada Sakura hanya karena ia pergi dengan lelaki lain dan tidak menghubunginya? Dan kenapa bisa ia tidak mengejar Sakura saat wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya? Bahkan ia sekarang tidak tahu Sakura berada dimana, dan saat itu hujan sedang turun.

Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Sasori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sakura … Tidak mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya!

Sasori langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara ringtone dari handphonenya, memecahkan keheningan di kamar yang gelap dan dingin itu. Dengan kasar, Sasori langsung menyambar handphonenya yang ia letakkan asal di atas meja tidurnya. Sasori melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya, dan langsung melempar handphone itu ke atas ranjangnya.

Sasori langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dengan pikiran kacau. Ya, pekerjaan lain telah menunggu dirinya. Tapi ia harus bersikap profesional dalam pekerjaannya ini.

Namun sepanjang hari itu pikiran Sasori selalu melayang pada kata-kata yang sama, membuat hatinya berdenyut semakin nyeri. Sasori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ya, harus!

"_Tapi, asal kau tahu, aku masih memiliki perasaan Sasori. Aku bukan __**sepenuhnya**__ boneka."_

Tapi entah kenapa, sekeras apapun Sasori mencoba, tetap saja ia tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata itu begitu saja. Dan Sasori pun menjerit frustasi, membuat model pemotretannya terkejut mendengar teriakan sang fotografer.

"S−Sasori-kun, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya wanita itu takut-takut, membuat Sasori tersadar seketika itu juga. Dengan pelan Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan tangannya. Ia pun kembali terfokus pada kamera di depannya.

"Tidak ada, Mayu. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

.

_._

"_Tapi, asal kau tahu, aku masih memiliki perasaan Sasori. Aku bukan sepenuhnya boneka."_

.

.

Sakura menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika ia tiba di depan kediaman Akasuna yang memang besar itu, dengan Sai yang berada di dalam mobil. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu perlahan. Sakura bernafas lega ketika ia tidak mendapati mobil _porsche_ kesayangan Sasori di sana. Dan wanita bersurai merah muda itu pun berjalan ke dalam kediaman itu. kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh kepala pelayan rumah itu.

"Sakura-_sama_? Kemana saja anda semalam? Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja, saya amat cemas menunggu kepulangan anda." Ujar Jiro sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Sakura. Sakura yang tidak enak hati langsung menahan tubuh Jiro.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jiro-_san_. Tolong, jangan bungkukkan tubuhmu. Aku merasa makin tidak enak kalau begini." Jiro yang mendengar perkataan nona di depannya ini pun perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap nona di depannya ini.

"Apa nona ingin makan? Saya akan siapka−"

"Tidak usah, Jiro-_san_, aku sudah makan." potong Sakura. "Oh ya, apa Sasori pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Sakura. Jiro pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Sakura-_sama_. Kelihatannya Sasori-sama pergi keluar kota pagi ini karena urusan pekerjaan. Dan wajahnya terlihat kusut sekali." Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jiro. Dan sesaat kemudian Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Oh ya Jiro-_san_, apa kau mau membantuku?"

Jiro langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Sakura-_sama_. Kira-kira apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku membereskan pakaian-pakaianku?"

.

.

"Nah Sakura, mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu. Kau bisa menggunakannya sesukamu."

Sai meletakkan koper berwarna hitam berisi pakaian-pakaian Sakura di atas lantai kamar baru Sakura. Sakura menatap lelaki disampingnya ini sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sai."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Sakura. Aku benar-benar ingin menolongmu, hanya itu. Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak Sai, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sai yang merasa tidak enak langsung memegang bahu Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu agar tidak membungkuk lagi.

"Jangan membungkuk, Sakura. Aku malah jadi tidak enak hati." ujar Sai. "Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan kamar barumu, huh? Kalau begitu aku tinggal ya." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sai yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sai lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini masih berdiri di sana.

Manik emerald Sakura menjelajahi seisi kamar yang akan ia tempati itu. Sebuah ranjang _queen size _dengan sprei polos. Jendela yang tidak besar namun tidak kecil dengan gorden berwarna putih. Sebuah lemari pakaian, meja belajar dan sebuah meja kecil di dekat ranjangnya terlihat dalam ruangan barunya itu.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menyesapi bau kamar barunya. Dan kemudian ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cukup keras.

Yang pertama harus ia lakukan adalah, merombak ulang kamar ini!

.

.

Sesosok lelaki berambut merah seperti darah itu terlihat sedang memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu. Ia, Akasuna Sasori, terus melajukan mobilnya dengan amat kencang tanpa takut akan tertabrak. Toh, ini sudah jam 2 pagi –batinnya.

Pikirannya sejak pagi ini tidak tenang. Bayang-bayang wanita berambut merah muda itu tak lepas dari pikirannya. Sakura Haruno, huh? Ia tidak mengerti. Tapi entah kenapa, mengingat tatapan sakit wanita itu membuat hatinya kembali terasa nyeri.

Apa yang salah dengannya?

Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya!

Bahkan perempuan-perempuan yang sekedar menjalani _one night stand_ dengannya pun memaklumi dirinya yang memang suka berganti pasangan itu. Dan juga mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang rela ia duakan.

Tapi Sakura memang berbeda. Ya, terlalu berbeda.

Senyum wanita itu, semangat yang menggelora dalam dirinya, ketika wanita itu malu, hingga ekspresi kejam wanita itu saat ia menyatakan akan membalas dendam pada Uchiha Sasuke pun tetap membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Memang Sakura tidak secantik mantan-mantan teman kencannya, dan keahliannya di ranjang pun jauh dibandingkan dengan−sekali lagi−mantan-mantan teman kencannya. Namun entah kenapa wanita itu dapat menyedot perhatiannya.

Betapa hebatnya seorang Haruno Sakura hingga dapat membuat seorang Akasuna Sasori kacau dibuatnya.

Dan kini, Sasori terus melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, berharap ia dapat kembali secepatnya ke rumahnya. Setelah pekerjaannya benar-benar selesai, Sasori tanpa basa basi langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan 'pesta kecil' yang sengaja dibuat oleh kawan-kawan sekerjanya. Dan tanpa perlu repot-repot ia berhasil menyingkirkan si model yang sedari tadi menempel padanya. Pikiran Sasori saat itu hanya tertuju pada satu objek, Haruno Sakura.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa ia sudah kembali ke rumah? Apakah ia sudah makan malam?'

.

.

Setelah 2 jam menempuh perjalanan panjang−yang normalnya membutuhkan waktu 4 jam−kini Sasori dengan agak tergesa-gesa membuka pintu rumahnya yang sudah terkunci, mengingat pada saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Sasori mendecak kesal. Sasori langsung mengambil kunci rumah yang memang selalu ada dalam kantung celananya, memutar sang kunci ke dalam lubang yang pas dan _voila~_ pintu utama rumah itu pun terbuka.

Sasori kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah itu dari dalam ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak ada Jiro yang menyambut kepulangannya. Tentu saja, karena saat itu masih terlalu pagi bagi seorang kepala pelayan untuk memulai aktivitasnya.

Sasori langsung naik ke tingkat tertinggi rumah itu. setelah mendaki cukup banyak tangga, akhirnya ia berhasil tiba di depan pintu ruangan satu-satunya yang berada di bagian paling atas rumah tersebut.

Sasori dapat merasakan jantungnya kini berpacu lebih cepat. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya saat tangan itu menyentuh kenop pintu di depannya.

Tunggu, untuk apa ia gugup saat mau memasuki kamar sendiri?

Apa ini karena Haruno Sakura?

Sasori langsung menepis pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul secara ajaib di otaknya. Ia, sang _playboy _dan _cassanova _sejati, Akasuna Sasori, tegang karena akan menemui seorang wanita? Ayolah, jangan membuatnya tertawa!

Dan tanpa ragu lagi Sasori langsung membuka pintu kamar di depannya yang tidak terkunci itu.

Yang pertama kali Sasori lihat di sana adalah ruangan yang gelap dan amat dingin, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sasori pun langsung menekan sakelar lampu yang berada di dekat pintu kamar itu.

Matanya terbelalak ketika ia mendapati kamar itu kosong. Tidak ada seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda yang menempati ranjang _king size _yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

'Apa Sakura sama sekali tidak kembali kemari?'

Deg.

Keringat dingin kini mulai membasahi pelipis Sasori. Dengan agak ragu, ia membuka lemari pakaian mereka berdua, dan mendapati tidak ada pakaian Sakura di sana. Semua buku pelajaran, barang-barang pribadi Sakura pun tidak terlihat lagi.

"_Dan kau tak perlu khawatir. Karena sepertinya kau sudah menemukan boneka yang baru, aku sepertinya harus segera menyingkir karena tidak dibutuhkan lagi."_

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura dimalam sebelumnya kini kembali terngiang dalam kepala Sasori. Lelaki bersurai merah darah itu merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat kembali menyerang dadanya.

"_Kau tidak perlu membiayaiku lagi, Sasori. Karena aku mulai sekarang tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Selamat tinggal, dan terima kasih."_

Sasori menyeret tubuhnya dengan kaki yang ia rasa sudah tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Dengan asal, ia melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Tubuhnya terduduk di atas ranjang yang besar dan hampa itu.

"−_Selamat tinggal, dan terima kasih."_

Perlahan, Sasori mengulurkan tangannya, lalu meremas kemeja yang ia kenakan hingga kusut. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa kini ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat didadanya? Terus menyiksanya hingga membuat Sasori menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu. Kini Sasori menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sinar dingin yang sebelumnya selalu ditunjukkan oleh kedua manik mata itu kini berganti dengan sinar kesedihan, sesuatu yang amat sangat jarang terlihat dari wajah seorang Sasori.

"Sakura …"

Apakah ia telah jatuh cinta?

Entahlah. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

dan setelah beberapa hari berjuang, akhirnya saya bisa publish fic. yeah.

sebenarnya chapter ini uda kelar dari jumat, cuma baru ada waktu buat publish sekarang. bukannya apa, MODEM SAYA MASA AKTIFNYA ABIS KAWAN-KAWAN *nangis dipojokan* terpaksa harus publish di warnet deh D'x

dan beberapa hari ini saya lg diuber banyak bngt ulangan dan tugas. dan besok saya uda Mid semester. ampun deh, malang bngt nasib saya. pffft. mau pindah sekolah aja rasanya *ngek

oke langsung aja, saya bakal bales review~

_**allykeysa**: wkakakkaka. emang. dan entah kenapa ide awal saya dikonfliknya jadi berubah 180 derajat. padahal pas awalnya saya ga kpikiran buat bikin konflik kyk gni D: *heh. Ini uda update syg, maap ya agak ga kilat *pundung_

_**Sakusasu 4ever**: bkn pmbaca prtma, mungkin reviewer prtma. tp uda kduluan sm yg diatas :p hmm gmn ya? pkoknya stay tuned aja deh :3_

_**Kuromi no Sora**: wkakak. kyknya musti gnti pair nih *ditendang_

_**Chintya Hatake-chan**: sepertinya saya jd perusak moral anak2 bangsa *merenung di kolong meja* wakaka ini baru update D:_

_**Uchihyu chan**: masih deg2an ga skrg? :P yg balas dendam itu Sakura, bukan Sasuke syg. yosh makasi untuk smangatnya ^o^_

_**Sky pea-chan**: ini uda update lagi *lempar confetti*_

_**Mizuira Kumiko**: gpp kok, yg pnting kamu suka sm fic ini. buat aku ud cukup *eaa. aku jg suka, soalnya ga prlu nguras otak buat bikin lemon *halah* soal itu dilihat dichapter slanjutnya :D aku jg gatau endingnya kpn, yg jls diperkirakan bisa lebih dr 10 chapter :3 makasih buat fav dan follownya *bow* ini sudah update~_

_**Deauliaas**: yup. :D wah masa buat donor? ga elit nih donornya *dzig* mwo? tidaaaaak, saya jd kliatan kyk org mesum *triak gaje* tapi biasanya aku update sminggu bisa 2 kli, skrg jd sminggu skli deh :o ini uda lanjut~_

_**Sunny Narcieq February**: jgn doooong xD hahaha. kalo kesannya sakura ditindas mulu kn ga seru, harus melawan (y) hehe kamsia~ ini uda lanjut kok sunny-chan :3_

_**ichi**: ini sudah update ichi-san. makasi untuk semangatnya ^o^)/_

_**Rieki Kikkawa**: ini tisu *sodor tisu* iihh ingusnya meler! *halah* wah gatau, itu hanya Tuhan dan Sasori saja yg tau. :p hehe, iya kak. ayo smangat kuliahnya. fightiiiing *kibarin bendera kuning *eh . ini uda update kak :D_

_**Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx**: iyaa, baru kliatan skrg c: abs kmaren2 fokus ke lemonnya sama hbungannya antara satu cwo dan cwo lainnya dulu. dilihat nanti saya ya, aku usahakan bikin konflik yang sebagus mungkin! *smangat 45* ini uda update syg~_

_**Mikyo**: hihi iyaa gpp kok *peluk cium* ini uda update :D makasih untuk smangatnyaaaaaa *teriak2 gaje*_

_**Sakakibara mei**: hiks, emng sngaja syg. abis klo lemon trs konfliknya ntr ga maju2 :3 oh BDSM mksud kamu? huaaa ga lg deh, saya ga sanggup. cukup sekali aja. tapi lemonnya akan diusahakan ada kok :) update kilat diusahakan ya syg, dan soal smpai brp chapter saya jg gatau. smoga ga smpe 20an aja._

_**jung hana cassie**: hehe aku jg suka unnie c: iyaa, cm aku jg ga jd prgi kok. abs tmen aku jg ga bisa, hoeeeeh. *senyum pepsoden* makasi ya unnie. gatau bisa asap apa engga, tp ini uda aku usahakan :D makasih untuk smangatnya, ini aku ud smangat kok, yeeey ^o^)/_

_**cherrycaramel**: ini ud lanjut syg. makasih ya ud suka dan berbaik hati review chapter ini :3 ini ud lanjut~ smoga kliatan ya romancenya._

_**sitara1083**: asik ketemu temen senasib :DDDD_

_**Shan**: salam kenal jg shan :) smoga yg ini ga lama ya updatenya D:_

_**Aoi Ciel**: whahahah xD tp jgn jahat dong sm sasori-kun, kn dia nnti sedih *peluk sasori* maap ya ga bisa kilat, tp ini ud lnjut kok~_

_**hasnistareels**: *ikutan ketawa setan* tp jgn trlalu tega sm sasori dong syg, kn kasian :'(_

_**Reine**: yup!~ :D ini gatau ud asap apa engga. maap ya jd sdikit lbh lama *pundung*_

_**Unyu**: huahahah. smangat ya ngejarnya :DDD makasih ya ud mrasa fic ini mnarik, hehe. jd seneng deh *nyengir kuda* ini ud update~_

_**Hime no Rika**: kalo stau aku cewe ga bakal hamil klo lg ga dlm masa subur. jadi ya gitu deh. aku jg blm brpikir smpe sjauh itu. makasih uda mengamati hal kecil itu ya hime-san. ini uda lanjut~_

_**zetta-hikaru**: gpp kok. ayo smangat kuliahnya ^o^)/ maap y yg ini kurang kilat :( banyak kendala._

_**Art is blastun**: wuuuuut? mana sungai darah *mulai ngungsi* ini ud update art-san. maap ya krg kilat Dx_

_**chioque**: huahahha. xD issh maenannya ingus! :p heleh, sepertinya msti ganti main pairing nih *di deathglare sasori*_

_**Miyuko Hasegawa**: ini ud update :) maap klo krg kilat D:_

_**shiranui89**: *telepon ambulans* xD_

makasih ya untuk review2nya. hihihi. stiap review kalian slalu jadi mood booster saya buat nglanjutin chapter slanjutnya. oh ya, yg ngeflame saya bales di pm aja ya. :) kalo bls di sini wasting time :p kalo ada salah pnulisan penname, maap ya. cuma bisa kopas penname anonymous doang sih. hmm ._.

dan semoga chapter ini ga membosankan ya :D

dan ngomong2, saya gatau minggu dpn bisa update apa engga. mid semester nih, hiks. tapi diusahakan akan update di hari sabtu ato ga minggu, ato ga jumat malem. jadi yg mngharapkan update kilat, maafkan daku ya :o

reviewnya ditunggu ya. saran, kritik dan flame akan slalu ditrima. asalkan yg konkrit dan konstruktif ya ( ga trima bashing character! )

dan makasih jg uda meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya yg nista ini. untuk fav dan alertnya yang slalu bertambah dari hari ke hari. buat smangat, saran2 dan pujian2nya plus review2 kocaknya. seneng banget deh menerima banyak respon positif dari kalian.

akhir kata, see you on another chapter. smangat ya semuanya :DDDDDD


	8. Chapter 8

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyinari wajahnya. Lelaki dengan rambut kemerahan itu mengeram tertahan. Ia pun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan menutup matanya. Namun belum sampai lima menit lelaki itu terbangun kembali.

Frustasi, Sasori meraih selimut yang berada pada ujung kakinya−menarik benda berwarna putih dan lembut itu dengan kasar dan menutupi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya menggunakan kain besar itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian Sasori langsung melempar selimut yang menutupi wajahnya itu dengan gusar. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar, hingga beberapa helai surai kemerahan kini berserakan di atas kain putih di bawahnya. Merah dan putih, kontras sekali.

Sasori pun dengan kesal mengucek kedua matanya. Dengan kantuk yang masih mendera, ia pun memaksakan dirinya bangun dari ranjang empuk yang sedari tadi ia tiduri. Kedua iris Sasori mengerjap-kerjap, seakan mencari kesadaran yang sedari tadi sepertinya tidak didapatkan. Dan Sasori dapat merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan.

Sasori pun menyeret tubuhnya dengan paksa ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya itu. beberapa menit kemudian, dapat terdengar dengan samar suara air yang jatuh dari _shower _kamar mandi itu. Sasori membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya yang rasanya seperti terbakar itu bersentuhan dengan air yang amat dingin. Sasori menatap dinding kamar mandi dengan tatapan kosong, dan membiarkan tangannya menyanggah kepalanya yang terasa amat pusing dan panas.

Sejak hari itu, entah kenapa hanya Sakura lah yang berada dalam pikirannya.

Apakah ini rasanya 'kehilangan'?

Apakah ini yang dinamakan, 'cinta'?

.

.

Dalam dapur kecil apartemen milik Shimura, dapat terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna aneh−merah muda−yang sedang mengolesi roti ditangannya dengan selai coklat. Namun bukannya wanita itu memfokuskan pikirannya pada roti di depannya, iris wanita itu menerawang pada arah lain.

Ya, telah genap tiga hari semenjak ia−Sakura Haruno−telah mengangkat kaki dari kediaman Akasuna Sasori dan menempati kamar apartemen teman barunya. Rasa cemas dan takut kini berkecamuk dalam rongga dada wanita itu. Ia memang sudah masuk ke sekolah sejak kemarin, namun ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sasori di sana. Dan menurut gosip yang ia dengar, lelaki dengan surai kemerahan itu tidak masuk ke sekolah sejak peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu.

Munafik kalau Sakura mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak peduli sama sekali pada Sasori. Memang ia ingin melupakan lelaki yang bahkan secara tidak langsung telah menyakitinya sejak awal, namun tetap saja rasa khawatir dan cemas itu ada.

Dan rasa rindu.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Pasti Sasori tidak masuk karena ada urusan pekerjaan, atau tidak ia sedang malas sekolah. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, Sasori kini tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan wanita lain.

Deg.

Dada Sakura langsung terasa nyeri ketika pikiran aneh itu menyelinap dalam pikirannya. Kembali Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan peduli lagi dengan lelaki itu. Ia akan memulai kehidupannya yang baru, menjalankan balas dendam itu dan menemukan pria lain yang jauh lebih baik dari lelaki bernama−

"Sakura?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati lelaki dengan rambut hitam klimisnya yang masih acak-acakan dengan pakaian tidurnya yang agak berantakkan terlihat di ujung ruang makan sambil menutup mulutnya yang tengah mengeluarkan kuapannya. Dan senyuman pun terkembang dari bibir wanita dengan surai senada dengan bunga musim semi tersebut.

"Ah, _ohayou, _Sai."

Sai merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas langit, mengeram kecil sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan pegal. Sai lalu membalas senyuman Sakura sambil berjalan menuju meja makan dan menempati satu-satunya kursi yang ada di sana−mengingat meja makan itu hanya memiliki dua buah kursi.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura."

Sakura pun bangun dari posisi duduknya tanpa melepaskan senyum yang sedari tadi melekat diwajahnya. Ia berjalan menuju rak piring dan mengambil mug baru. Sakura kemudian membuka kulkas dua pintu yang berada di depannya. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada si lelaki yang tengah berkutat dengan _toaster _yang ada di meja makan tersebut.

"Mau susu atau jus, Sai?"

"Jus saja," ujar Sai tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya barang sedikit pun dari mesin pemanggang roti otomatis yang ada di depannya. Sakura mendengus sambil tersenyum geli melihat lelaki yang kini sedang menggaruk kepalanya sambil mengangkat toaster yang sedari tadi tidak bekerja itu.

Sakura pun menuangkan kotak kertas berisi jus jeruk ke dalam mug kosong ditangannya, dan tak lupa Sakura menuangkan susu dingin ke dalam mugnya. Dengan kakinya, Sakura pun menutup pintu kulkas, dengan dua gelas mug berisi susu dingin dan jus jeruk yang kini ada ditangannya.

Sakura lalu berjalan kembali ke depan meja makan sambil meletakkan kedua gelas mug yang sudah terisi penuh dengan cairan berwarna oranye dan putih. Kikikan geli meluncur dari bibir wanita itu tatkalai ia melihat tingkah lucu lelaki di depannya.

"Apa ketawa-ketawa? Tidak lucu tahu!" ujar Sai sambil menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut. Sakura yang gemas melihat ke-_aegyeo*_-an Sai langsung mencubit pipi tirus lelaki itu.

"Isssh, kau memang menggemaskan, Sai!" ucap Sakura sambil memegangi kabel _toaster _yang masih tergulung dengan rapi. "Jelas _toaster _itu tidak akan bekerja kalau kau saja belum menyolokkan kabelnya pada stop kontak!" Sai yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung menepis tangan Sakura dari pipinya dan mengambil kabel yang berada di tangan Sakura, kemudian mencolokkannya pada stop kontak terdekat.

"Aku tahu Sakura. Tadi itu aku hanya memastikan apa _toaster_nya aman untuk dicolokkan apa tidak." Sakura langsung tertawa mendengar penjelasan Sai yang aneh itu.

"Iya, iya. Aku percaya Sai." ujar Sakura sambil memasukkan dua lembar roti tawar ke dalam lubang toaster itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, plop! Dua lembar roti yang sudah terpanggang sempurna menyembul dari lubang _toaster _itu. Sai dan Sakura langsung menyambar roti-roti itu, lalu mengoleskannya dengan selai kesukaan masing-masing.

"Jadi, kau akan sekolah lagi hari ini?" tanya Sai disela-sela kunyahannya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. aku tidak mau beasiswaku dicabut gara-gara nilaiku menurun dan sering membolos." Sakura kini meminum susu dingin yang berada dalam gelasnya hingga tandas. Setelah itu ia pun langsung menyambar tas selempang yang sedari menggantung pada kursinya.

"Kalau kau nanti bekerja, beritahu aku dimana kau simpan kuncinya ya. Aku berangkat!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sai, Sakura langsung meninggalkan lelaki yang masih menikmati sarapannya itu tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi. Sai menghela nafasnya perlahan ketika ia mendengar suara samar pintu yang ditutup dari luar.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun, _jangan _ngambek dong_!"

Sakura kini tengah bergelayut manja pada 'kekasihnya' yang kini tengah mengacuhkannya sejak kemarin. Yeah, tindakan 'mengacuhkan telepon seorang Uchiha Sasuke' itu sukses membuat sang lelaki dirundungi rasa kesal dan terhina. Selama ini tak ada wanita yang mengacuhkannya. Justru mereka yang melemparkan dirinya sendiri padanya.

Jadi, apakah kekasihnya ini sudah tidak waras?

"Ck." Sasuke kembali melipat tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Sakura yang melihat reaksi marah Sasuke pun kembali menyeringai. Tangan-tangannya yang lentik pun ia lingkarkan pada dada bidang lelaki di depan, seraya merapatkan tubuhnya pada lelaki di depanku.

"Ayolah. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun. _Saat itu aku sedang sakit. Masa kau tidak mau mengerti?" ujar Sakura dengan nada manja. Mau tidak mau hati Sasuke luluh juga mendengar nada memelas Sakura.

"Hn. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus dihukum."

Dan tanpa dapat Sakura lawan, Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuh wanita yang sebelumnya berada di belakangnya itu di atas meja. Namun bukannya takut, Sakura malah menggoda Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher itu. Matanya melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir wanita di bawahnya ini dengan ganas. Lidahnya menginvasi rongga mulut Sakura dengan rakus, dan Sakura membiarkan lidah Sasuke bermain dalam mulutnya. Sakura pun memulai pertarungan lidahnya dengan Sasuke, saling menyesapi rasa masing-masing.

Dengan bosan Sakura menjambak surai biru kehitaman milik Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengeram perlahan. Tangan lelaki itu pun tidak tinggal diam. Kedua tangan itu mulai menjelajahi tubuh wanita di bawahnya. Dari paha, pinggul, perut, hingga dada wanita itu. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke meremas kedua tonjolan yang berada di depannya, membuat Sakura melenguh dalam ciumannya. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika ia merasakan pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya menipis. Belum sempat Sakura menarik nafas, lelaki dengan iris obsidian itu kembali melumat bibir Sakura sambil melepaskan kancing dasi pita Sakura.

Namun baru saja Sasuke akan membuka kancing kemeja Sakura, sebuah suara yang mata lelaki itu kenal menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Aku tahu kalian itu sepasang kekasih. Tapi bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat yang lebih err …"

"Hn."

Sasuke pun langsung bangkit dari posisinya, dengan Sakura yang kini sedang mengenakan dasi kupu-kupunya yang sempat terlepas dari pakaiannya itu. Ia membiarkan sang kekasih berjalan menuju sahabat berambut _blonde_nya di depan pintu kelas yang memang sedang sepi itu.

"−baiklah kalau begitu."

Sakura dapat mendengar suara samar sang kekasih yang tengah mengobrol dengan sang sahabat. Tapi apa pedulinya? Sakura pun merogoh ponselnya yang sedari tadi berada di dalam kantung roknya. Matanya berbinar ketika mendapati satu pesan masuk dari orang yang ia kenal yang namanya tertera di layar ponselnya. Sakura pun langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

'_Aku ada pekerjaan sampai malam. Kunci rumah aku letakkan pada kotak surat. Tidak apa 'kan kalau kau makan malam sendirian? Tapi akan kuusahakan akan pulang sebelum makan malam._

_p.s: hati-hati di jalan. Semangat!_

_Sai'_

"Siapa itu Sai?"

Sakura langsung tergejolak kaget mendapati suara lelaki yang ia kenal melintas pada gendang telinganya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sasuke kini tengah melipat tangannya dengan raut kesal yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Mau tidak mau Sakura menyeringai karena melihat ekspresi sang Uchiha.

"Dia kakakku, Sasuke-_kun. _Kenapa? Kau cemburu pada kakakku sendiri?" dusta Sakura. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Hn." Sakura pun memutar bola matanya. Tinggi sekali gengsi Uchiha ini.

"Karena kakakmu sedang tidak ada, aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya dan menatap lelaki di sampingnya dengan tatapan horor. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan itu digantikan dengan senyum manis Sakura.

"Kau yakin? Kakak kurang suka kalau aku membawa lelaki ke rumah."

Sasuke mendengus, lagi. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Jangan kau coba-coba menolakku Sakura. Pokoknya aku akan datang ke rumahmu nanti malam. Dan aku harap aku dapat mengenal keluargamu lebih dekat." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menyeret Sakura keluar dari kelas itu menuju kantin sekolah mereka. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, seringaian jahat terbentuk dari bibir wanita cantik di sampingnya.

"Tentu Sasuke-_kun, tentu."_

_._

_._

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Dengan agak buru-buru Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas itu. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindar dari Sasori. Ia masih belum sanggup bertemu dengan lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Tidak mendapati tanda-tanda Sasori, Sakura langsung bernafas lega. Sakura lalu berjalan keluar dari area sekolah itu sambil bersenandung kecil. Namun tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya tentang beberapa bukunya−yang entah bisa kau bilang untung atau sial−yang masih tertinggal di rumah Sasori.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Apa ia harus mengambil buku-buku itu? Ia bisa saja membeli buku baru, hanya saja … Buku itu berisi banyak catatan yang sengaja Sakura buat di dalamnya untuk memudahkannya dalam belajar.

Sakura pun menghela nafas perlahan, dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kini menjalari dadanya.

Hanya sebentar saja. Ya, hanya sebentar saja.

.

.

Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di depan pagar kediaman Akasuna itu. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi yang ia naiki, ia pun berjalan sebentar hingga ia dapat melihat rumah besar yang berada di ujung pantai tersebut. Dengan agak ragu, Sakura membuka pagar rumah itu tanpa perlu memencet bel terlebih dahulu.

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika mendapati mobil _porsche_ Sasori yang terparkir manis di area kediaman Akasuna tersebut. Kepanikan kini memenuhi batin wanita itu. Apa lelaki itu sudah pulang? Tapi sedari tadi saat perjalanan pulang ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda mobil Sasori. Lalu, apakah ia tidak sekolah?

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berusaha mengusir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya. Dengan langkah pasti, wanita itu pun berjalan menuju rumah di depannya. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura langsung membuka pintu di depannya tanpa perlu−lagi−menekan bel pada sisi pintu.

Baru saja Sakura menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai kediaman itu, suara yang amat ia kenal terdengar dari jauh.

"Sakura-_sama?"_

Lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu langsung menyambut Sakura dengan vas bunga yang berada di tangannya. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sang kepala pelayan kediaman Akasuna tersebut.

"Ya ampun , jangan panik begitu, Jiro-_san." _Sang kepala pelayan yang ditegur itu pun langsung menunduk dan meletakkan vas bunga yang ada ditangannya ke meja terdekat. Sakura kembali terkikik geli karena tingkah si kepala pelayan.

"Omong-omong, apa yang Sakura-_sama _lakukan di sini?" tanya si pelayan sopan. Sakura menghentikan kikikannya. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal." jawab Sakura. "Apa Sasori … ada di rumah?" tanya Sakura dengan agak ragu.

"Ada, Sakura-_sama."_

Nafas Sakura tercekat mengetahui sang tuan rumah sedang berada di rumahnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sakura mengatur nafasnya perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke atas sebentar. Ia tidak ada di kamarnya 'kan?"

Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi si kepala pelayan yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Dan detik berikutnya langkah Sakura terhenti mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari pria di belakangnya.

"Sasori-_sama _sedang sakit, Sakura-_sama."_

Rasa nyeri langsung menghinggapi dada Sakura mengetahui alasan sebenarnya Sasori tidak masuk sekolah adalah karena sakit. Niat untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal pun hilang sudah. Sakura kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan sang kepala pelayan yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan datang besok saja. Sampai jumpa besok."

Baru saja Sakura akan menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman itu, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya. Sakura membalikkan kepalanya dan mendapati sang kepala pelayan yang tengah memegangi pergelangannya.

"Saya mohon temani Sasori-_sama _hari ini saja, Sakura-_sama. _Beliau terlihat amat … kesakitan."

Dan entah kenapa, rasa sakit mulai menjalari dada Sakura saat ia mendengar kata 'kesakitan' keluar dari mulut sang pelayan. Dan tanpa sanggup ia kendalikan, tubuhnya mengarahkan dirinya untuk kembali dalam rumah itu. Kedua kakinya yang ramping menaiki tangga demi tangga yang ada di depannya, sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki itu menghantarkannya pada sebuah ruangan yang satu-satunya ada di lantai tertinggi rumah itu. Dengan agak ragu, Sakura memegangi kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya perlahan−sedikit terkejut karena ternyata pintu kamar itu tidak terkunci.

Sakura pun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya di balik celah-celah pintu yang terbuka, membiarkan matanya menerawang pada seisi kamar yang berantakkan itu. pakaian berserakan di mana-mana. Foto-foto yang berceceran di lantai. Kamera yang pecah lensanya. Sakura menyerngit melihat keadaan kamar itu yang begitu kacau.

Dan kedua bola mata Sakura terbelalak melihat sosok si pembuat kekacauan kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya. Tangan pemuda itu berusaha menjangkau gelas berisi air yang berada di ujung meja tidur tersebut. Dan refleks Sakura langsung memasuki kamar itu dan menutup pintunya. Setengah berlari, wanita itu tiba di tepi ranjang pemuda itu−Sasori. Sakura pun mengambilkan gelas berisi air itu dan membantu Sasori bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Lalu dengan hati-hati, Sakura menyentuhkan bibir gelas itu pada bibir Sasori, membantu lelaki itu menegak seisi gelas itu hingga tandas. Dan karena terlalu terburu-buru, Sasori tersedak sedikit.

"Hati-hati minumnya Sasori. Aku akan ambilkan obat, sebentar."

Sasori yang kesadarannya agak buram karena demam pun membiarkan sosok yang amat ia kenal dari suaranya itu pergi mengambil obat yang disimpan pada lemari obat di dapur rumah itu. Dan tidak sampai lima menit, wanita itu kembali dengan obat penurun panas, obat sakit kepala, segelas penuh air, serta baskom berisi air dingin dan es batu.

Wanita itu−Sakura−meletakkan gelas itu di ujung meja tidur Sasori beserta baskomnya. Dengan telaten, Sakura menuangkan sirup berwarna merah pekat dari botol yang ia bawa ke atas sendok ditangannya. Ia pun menyuapi obat itu pada Sasori dengan hati-hati.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sasori membuka mulutnya perlahan, membiarkan obat dengan rasa pahit dan aneh itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Sakura langsung menyodorkan segelas berisi air yang baru ia ambil kepada Sasori, membiarkan lelaki itu kembali menenggak air yang ada hingga habis.

"Belum," ujarnya setelah meminum airnya dengan suara parau. Dengan tangannya yang bebas Sakura memegangi kening Sasori yang sangat panas sedari tadi.

"Ya ampun, panas sekali!" dengan agak kasar Sakura langsung membaringkan Sasori di atas kasurnya. Sakura lalu mengambil handuk kecil yang berada dalam lemari penyimpanan Sasori. Sakura kembali duduk di lantai disamping tepi ranjang Sasori, merendam handuk itu, memeras airnya, lalu meletakkan kain yang kini basah dan dingin itu ke atas kening Sasori. Terdengar suara kelegaan dan desahan nafas pelan dari mulut si lelaki.

"Kau beristirahatlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu." Namun belum sempat Sakura beranjak, tangan lelaki itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi bukannya genggaman erat yang diberikan, melainkan genggaman yang amat lemah. Dada Sakura kembali terasa nyeri melihat kondisi pria yang masih disayanginya itu tidak berdaya di atas kasur.

"Temani aku, Sakura. Jangan tinggalkan aku …" ujar lelaki itu dengan nada lirih. Rasa sakit di dadanya pun makin bertambah. Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Seakan-akan menuruti kata-kata Sasori, Sakura kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai sambil mengangguk pelan. Sasori pun tersenyum lemah, kemudian lelaki itu pun menutup matanya untuk beristirahat, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari wanita itu.

.

.

Sasori kembali membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu tengah menyentuh pipinya perlahan. Kedua manik matanya bertemu dengan manik berwarna viridian yang ada di atasnya.

"Ayo, makan dulu. Setelah itu minum obat lagi dan tidur."

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya yang terasa amat berat itu perlahan. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang memang lemas itu. Sakura pun langsung menahan tubuh lelaki itu ketika wanita bersurai merah muda itu melihat tubuh Sasori yang sedikit oleng karena tidak sanggup menahan berat badannya sendiri. Sakura membantu Sasori terduduk di atas ranjang _king size _tersebut, meletakkan bantal besar di belakang punggung Sasori. Sakura dapat melihat sebulir dua bulir keringat yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit lelaki di depannya.

"Aku suapi," ujar Sakura pelan. Sasori pun membiarkan sesuatu yang kental dan hangat memasuki mulutnya. Sasori terbatuk pelan mendapati makanan yang memasuki mulutnya itu ternyata masih sedikit hangat untuk lidahnya yang sensitif. Sakura dengan cekatan langsung menyodorkan gelas air kepada lelaki bersurai merah darah di depannya. Si lelaki meminum air itu dengan cepat.

"Kenapa Sasori? Apa tidak enak?" Sakura memperhatikan pergerakan lelaki itu dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Dan tanpa dapat Sasori mengerti hatinya tiba-tiba terasa lebih hangat.

"Tidak ada rasanya, Sakura. Dan buburnya masih hangat." ujar Sasori parau.

"_Gomen ne_, kalau begitu sebelum menyuapimu aku akan meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Maaf, padahal tadi saat kucoba sudah asin dan tidak terlalu hangat. Aku lupa kalau sekarang kau sakit." tutur Sakura panjang lebar. Dan wanita itu langsung meniup uap panas yang menguar dari bubur di mangkok yang ia pegang. Perlahan, ia kembali menyuapi makanan kental itu dalam mulut Sasori.

Dan kali ini Sasori tidak tersedak.

Acara suap menyuap itu pun berakhir dalam keheningan, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang angkat bicara. Sakura mengambilkan obat-obatan untuk diminum Sasori, beserta segelas air yang sudah terisi penuh kembali. Dengan perlahan Sasori meminum satu persatu obat yang diberikan Sakura. Sesekali lelaki itu menyerngit merasakan benda pahit yang tengah berada dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka obat?" tanya Sakura dengan agak ragu. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari lelaki beriris hazel di depannya.

"Ya … Obat-obatan itu … tidak enak." gumam Sasori pelan. Namun lelaki itu tetap meminum obat-obatan ditangannya tanpa mengeluarkan gumaman memprotes sama sekali. Dan Sakura dapat bernafas lega setelah mengetahui obat-obatan yang semula berada di tangan lelaki itu kini telah habis tak bersisa.

"Walau tidak enak, kau harus meminumnya Sasori. Agar kau cepat sembuh." Sakura pun beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia lalu mengambil gelas kosong yang tadinya berada di tangan Sasori. Gelas itu ia letakkan bersama dengan mangkuk yang telah kosong di atas nampan.

Baru saja Sakura mengangkat nampan itu, suara Sasori menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sakura … Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

Tubuh Sakura mendadak terasa kaku. Tanpa Sasori dapat lihat, wanita itu kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya agak kuat. Perlahan, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kedua matanya bertemu pandangan dengan lawan bicaranya yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak tahu Sasori. Tidurlah,"

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat mendengar pernyataan lelaki di depannya. Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke arah wanita yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya. Kedua manik berwarna hazel lelaki itu dapat menangkap rasa gugup dan ragu yang tergambar jelas dari wajah wanita itu.

"Aku …"

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rasa tidak sabar dan penasaran menghantui benaknya.

"Tidurlah Sasori." Sakura pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar itu.

"Sakura …"

Pergerakan Sakura pun terhenti.

"Kumohon," ujar wanita itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lelaki di belakangnya. Sakura kemudian membuka pintu di depannya dan menutupnya kembali, meninggalkan si lelaki yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku ya. Malam ini ternyata ada pekerjaan, jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke rumah. Oh ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok _sayang_. _Bye._"

Sakura langsung mematikan telepon yang berada ditelinganya. Manik berwarna viridiannya itu kini menatap benda berwarna putih ditangannya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dapur rumah itu, menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Sakura-_sama, _apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sang kepala pelayan yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan raut kebingungan yang terlihat jelas dari wajah lelaki itu. Sakura pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Hanya bersantai sebentar, Jiro-_san. _Aku agak lelah," ujar Sakura sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung roknya.

"Kalau begitu apa Sakura-_sama _ingin saya buatkan teh? Atau camilan? Sakura-_sama _belum makan sama sekali bu−"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Jiro-_san, _terima kasih. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi kok. Pada awalnya tujuanku sebenarnya kemari 'kan hanya mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal," Sakura pun mulai berjalan, bermaksud meninggalkan sang kepala pelayan. Namun belum sempat Sakura menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari dapur itu, pergerakannya tertahan oleh sang lelaki di belakangnya.

"Sakura-_sama, _apa anda tidak akan kembali kemari lagi? Sasori-_sama−"_

"_Gomen ne_, Jiro-_san … _Aku … sudah tidak bisa lagi," ujar Sakura dengan nada parau. Sakura pun langsung menepis tangannya dari genggaman sang kepala pelayan dan berlari kecil menuju kamar si pemilik rumah.

Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, si kepala pelayan−Jiro, kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

Sakura kembali memasuki kamar yang sebelumnya ia tempati itu dengan jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sakura langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa gugup yang sedari tadi mengusiknya.

Dengan pelan, Sakura membuka pintu di depannya. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang kemungkinan dapat mengganggu si lelaki yang ia lihat kini tengah terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Sakura pun mulai membuka lemari bukunya, mengambil buku-buku yang tertinggal di sana. Senyum pun muncul dari bibir wanita itu tatkala ia menemukan benda yang sedari tadi ia cari berada di dasar lemari itu. Sakura pun memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Setelah tidak menemukan apapun lagi, Sakura menutup kembali lemari itu perlahan. Sakura menyerngit ketika ia mendengar geraman Sasori dari jauh. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu tidak terbangun. Sakura pun menghela nafasnya, lega.

Dan entah kenapa, tubuh wanita itu bergerak sendiri menghampiri lelaki yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dalam damai. Rasa sakit dan hangat kembali menjalari dada wanita itu, memasuki tiap rongga dadanya hingga terisi penuh.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berharap agar air mata yang kini berada di pelupuk matanya dapat tertahan.

Ini adalah keputusannya. Walaupun sakit, ia tidak boleh mundur lagi.

Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan seperti _slow motion, _tubuhnya seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya erat. Dan di detik berikutnya, tubuh wanita itu kini tengah didekap oleh sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kumohon, Sakura … Jangan pergi …"

Sakura langsung memberontak. Ia berusaha melepaskan dekapan lelaki di bawahnya ini, namun gagal. Sepertinya meskipun sakit, Sasori masih memiliki tenaga yang cukup besar. Malah lelaki itu memeluknya semakin erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _please …"_

Sakura mendadak merasakan nyeri pada dadanya mendengar suara lirih Sasori. Dan di detik berikutnya, kedua bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika wanita itu mendengar kata-kata berikutnya yang meluncur dari bibir pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura … _Aku mencintaimu_ …"

Dan setetes air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai semuanyaaaa!~ aku balik dengan chapter baru :D

maap ya kalo telat, lagi uts T_T pas mau upload malah ga ad wktu, slain itu lg males k net dan saya emng lg kurang enak badan *halah*

Yosh~ saatnya balas review :D

_**YashiUchiHatake**__: ga bakal discontinued kok, cuma bakal sdikit lambat aja updatenya, maklum lg ujian D: ini uda update._

_**Sakakibara mei**__: waaaah kamu jahat sama saso-chan *peluk sasori* *ditebas* soal perasaan sasori, keliatannya ud kjawab dichapter ini ya? Kalo soal balas dendam itu, ga lupa kok, cuma saya lagi fokus bikin konfliknya dikit2. Soal balas dendam itu ga prnah dilupakan! :D ud mulai kelihatan lagi 'kan suasana sekolahnya? Sai juga belum tau, tapi nanti lama2 juga tahu *halah. Amin deh (y) makasih ya mei *pelukcium* gausa makasih dong, saya jd ga enk D: aturan saya yg blg makasih soalnya km ud mau review *mulai terharu*_

_**Moku-Chan**__: maafkan daku D: huaaaa. Ini sudah update~_

_**Reine**__: wah maap ga bisa asap lagi, baru slese utsnya D: netbook jg ga bisa seenaknya aku pake, soalnya pakenya sharing sm adik aku, sering diusir nih pas mau pake :'( hiks. Apa sasuke mulai kelihatan disini? :p_

_**LovyS**__: jatuh cintrong sama authornya jg ga nih? *eaaa *ngarep banget. Kabarnya si sasu-pyon? Tuh tuh uda ada di chapter ini, tanya sndiri gih :p ini sudah update. Maap ya ga bisa cpet, maklum bru slese uts D:_

_**miikodesu**__: kayaknya aku perlu bikin sequel *mulai mikir* apa perlu diganti ya main pairingnya? *digebukin sama sasosaku lovers*_

_**Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx**__: diusahakan deh, abis otak lagi stuck abis D: stress abis dikuras buat blajar, saya duduknya tepat di depan pengawas sih *mulai curhat*. Hehe, makasih ya uda suka fic saya *pelukcium* ini ud update~_

_**Deauliaas**__: kamu mending abisnya lebih lama, aku ud abis dr kapan tau tuh D: ga diisi2 gara2 lg uts, kejaaaaaam *peluk balik sambil meraung-raung* ga ad magnet kok, mungkin pelet yg aku pasang manjur (?) ini uda update :D maap ya sdikit lama._

_**Sasusaku 4ever**__: huee, jgn jahat2 sm saso-chan D': ini ud update, maap ya klo krg kilat._

_**Chintya Hatake-chan**__: dia ga sebodoh ituuuuuuuu *memulai pembelaan* jangan jahat2 dong syg, hiks. Daku jadi sedih *mulai lebay* ini ud update, maap ya klo kurang kilat D:_

_**Shikuarichido**__: ini baru muncul, ga terlalu brasa ya? Huahahahahha x'D dichapter2 brikutnya bakal mulai muncul lagi kok, ditunggu aja ya. Ini ud update, maap yak lo krg kilat D:_

_**Mikyo**__: siapa nih yg maenan batu? *pasang deathglare *mulaingaco. Hehehe pasti dong! Kamu juga semangat ya sekolah/kuliah/kerjanya :D_

_**jung hana cassie**__: ya krg lebih bgitu unnie. Aku jg lg galau, ga punya duit jd ga bisa ntn konser *pundung dipojokan sambil maenan pasir* flashback sm crita ttg apa unnie? D: krg jelas tuh reviewnya, hehe. Ini ud smangat unnie, tp ga bsa trlalu nikmatin utsnya D: hahahah._

_**Rieki Kikkawa**__: telat gimana kak? Aah sbenernya sih gpp, cm mau ngelawak tapi kayaknya garing deh *garuk2 kepala* hehe sabar nnggunya ya kak, abis lg stuck otak aku. Ide ga kluar2, cm kbayang endingnya tp ga bisa ngebayangin chapter slanjutnya gmn D: amin deh, makasih ya kak ^o^)/ smangat juga kak~_

_**Sunny N. February**__: jadi yg pegang account ini ada 2 orang? __ hai, hai~ panggil saya iris aja. Kn yang satu sunny, yg satu siapa? Salam kenal ya syg *peluk* soal itu akan aku critakan nanti. Rencananya si mau bikin side story. Tapi kalo emng pas momennya akan aku bikin dichapter slanjutnya, dan slanjutnya, dan slanjutnya ….. xD ditunggu aja ya? Hehe gpp kok, kn stiap org punya sudut pandang masing2. Aku sih trima2 aja, soalnya kn kritik kamu konkrit (y) dan makasih kmbali ud mnyempatkan diri buat baca dan review ya *kedipkedip genit*_

_**Mizuira Kumiko**__: hai hai :D iy, abis modem abis dan bru slese uts. Ide saya stuck gara2 kbnyakan blajar *alesan, trs notebook lg getol2nya dipake adik saya gara2 banyak game baru, heh. D: disini sasukenya ud kliatan kn? Hehehe. Ini ud update~_

_**song min ah**__: hehe, thankieeees :D wah soal itu gatau D: tapi aku usahakan ga smpe 20 kok._

_**hasnistareels**__: sasuke ud mulai muncul disini kan? Abis kmarin2 aku lg sibuk bikin konfliknya shingga sasu-pyon trlupakan. Maafkan daku D:_

_**Kim haehae**__: hue? Jgn nyesek dong D:_

_**Hime No Rika**__: wah gatau D: saya kan bukan wanita (?) sipp, akan saya usahakan! Ini ud lanjut~_

_**Sky pea-chan**__: ini ud update~ iy dong, sekeren authornya *dibakar_

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__: hehe, gpp kok :D ini ud update. Makasih ya buat smangatnya *joget gangnam style*_

_**gdtop**__: hehe thankyouuuuu ^_^ ini ud update, maap ya ga bisa asap._

_**Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda**: iyaa, gpp kok :D wah, klo aku bikin chouji malah ga ada cinta segitiga *dibakar* ini ud update, maap ya krg kilat u.u thanks buat smangatnyaaa :D  
_

_**Akuma Yuri**: hehe makasiiih :D aku jg suka *ga ada yg nanya* tp kalo saku sm sai akumsti gnti main pairing dong? kasian anti saso-channya *peluk sasori* ini ud lanjut~  
_

maap ya bikin kalian kelamaan nunggu D: dan semoga chapter ini ga membosankan._  
_

akhir kata, reviewnya ditunggu ya. saran, kritik dan flame diterima. asalkan yg konkrit dan konstruktif :)

dan makasih buat yg ud mnyempatkan diri buat review, fav dan alert yg makin brtambah dr hari ke hari. review dan semangat dari kalian adalah motivator saya buat terus mlanjtkan fic ini *halah bahasanya

akhir kata, see you on the next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku mencintaimu Sakura … Aku mencintaimu …"_

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sementara sedaritadi lelaki bersurai merah itu memeluknya begitu erat. Suasana kamar itu begitu sepi, hanya terdengar bunyi jarum jam yang terus berdetik tanpa henti.

_Tik tik tik._

Dan dapat Sakura rasakan kini pelukan lelaki itu agak melonggar, membuat Sakura dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Namun baru saja ia akan melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu, tiba-tiba pelukan itu kembali mengerat.

"_Please, _jangan pergi …"

Sakura menatap lelaki yang kedua matanya sedaritadi terpejam itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Kenapa baru sekarang lelaki itu menahannya pergi? Padahal baru saja ia memantapkan hatinya untuk melupakan perasaannya kepada lelaki itu.

Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dengan amat pelan, wanita bersurai merah muda itu menyentuh kening Sasori yang mulai berkeringat.

'Sepertinya panasnya masih tinggi,' batin Sakura.

Sakura membiarkan tangan lelaki itu melingkari tubuhnya, sementara Sakura berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah wajah lelaki yang kini terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

Salah satu tangan Sakura yang bebas kini dengan amat perlahan menyentuh garis rahang Sasori, dilanjutkan ke pipi tirus pemuda yang selalu menguarkan aura dingin tersebut. Senyum tipis terkembang dari bibir wanita berusia 16 tahun tersebut.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Sakura yang sebelumnya mulai memudar seakan-akan kini mulai bergejolak kembali. Seakan-akan perasaan itu tidak akan pernah dapat hilang meskipun Sakura mencoba berulang kali untuk menepisnya. Senyum pria itu, suaranya …. Seakan-akan menyedot seluruh batin dan hatinya, membuatnya terjerat dalam kendali pria itu.

Padahal ia memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk melepaskan pegangan pria itu dari tubuhnya. Tapi entah kenapa tenaganya seperti terserap oleh kata-kata memohon pria yang kini tengah tertidur di bawahnya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti memberontak saat ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria itu―memberontak untuk tidak dilepaskan.

Bodohnya ia, padahal sudah pasti Sasori hanya memberikannya harapan palsu.

Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir pemuda itu hanya karena sakit menguasai tubuhnya.

Tapi kata-kata Sasori yang sedaritadi bergema dalam kepalanya membuatnya terlena, membuatnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, membuat harapan yang sebelumnya mati kini tumbuh kembali.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Hanya dengan dua penggal kata saja Sasori sudah dapat membuatnya kembali.

Hanya dengan dua penggal kata saja membuat Sakura kembali menanamkan cinta dalam hatinya.

'Apakah aku salah kalau aku kembali mencintaimu?'

"Sakura …"

Suara yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu langsung menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mendapati lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu tengah membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedaritadi tertutup. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, menandakan sakit benar-benar telah mengendalikan kesadarannya. Sasori yang biasanya tidak pernah terlihat lemah seperti ini.

Sakura hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mata yang tidak lepas dari pergerakan-pergerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh pemuda di bawahnya itu. Dan perlahan, Sakura pun beranjak dari posisinya, namun segera ditahan kembali oleh Sasori.

"Tinggallah di sini, Sakura … Aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpamu …"

Sakura hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia membiarkan Sasori memutar tubuhnya, dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang yang kelihatannya mulai lembap karena keringat. Ia pun tidak mengelak ataupun melawan saat lelaki itu memeluknya dari atas, seakan menyatukan tubuh mereka menjadi satu.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi …" gumam Sasori parau sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang Sakura yang terasa amat dingin dan sejuk pada permukaan kulitnya. Sedangkan Sakura kini merasakan gejolak yang muncul karena merasakan panas tubuh Sasori yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Sasori, aku―"

"Sssh, jangan bicara Sakura. Jangan katakan kata-kata yang akan membuat hatiku terasa sakit."

Sasori pun memeluk tubuh wanita di bawahnya semakin erat, mengecup lekukan leher jenjang dan putih Sakura perlahan-lahan. Dan pandangannya terpaku pada bekas _kissmark _yang terlihat mulai samar. Ia pun mencium bekas itu dan menjilatinya perlahan.

Tindakannya itu sukses membuat darah wanita bersurai merah muda itu mendesir.

"Kau milikku Sakura … Kau milikku …"

Sebelum Sakura dapat berbicara, lelaki itu langsung melumat bibir mungil Sakura. Namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, ciuman itu pelan dan lembut, seakan-akan ciuman itu menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang tulus dan hangat. Dan yang membuat Sakura semakin tercengang adalah ketika Sasori alih-alih melepaskan pakaiannya, kini justru memeluknya semakin erat.

Lelaki itu melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasa ia akan segera kehabisan nafas. Kini nafasnya tersengal, dengan wanita di bawahnya yang juga kini tengah berusaha menghirup pasokan air yang ada guna mengisi paru-parunya. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup kedua pipi Sakura yang memerah dengan lembut, dan menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang―membuat detak jantung Sakura kini berpacu semakin cepat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku juga, Sakura?"

Sakura pun menatap pemuda itu dengan kedua iris _viridian_nya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Perlahan, Sasori menundukkan kepalanya―mengecup kedua bola mata wanita itu dengan amat sangat lembut.

"Aku …"

Sasori kembali menatap wanita bersurai merah muda itu sambil menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, menghantarkan hawa dingin yang begitu kontras dengan permukaan kulit wanita itu. Senyuman yang amat sangat tipis pun tampak pada wajah pucat Sasori.

"Kau apa, Sakura?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara parau, menghantarkan sensasi aneh yang menyengat seluruh kulit Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Aku … Aku tidak tahu Sasori. Tolong, jangan seperti ini. Aku ingin melupakanmu jadi―"

Ucapan wanita dengan iris _viridian _itu terhenti ketika jari telunjuk lelaki yang berada di atasnya itu menahan bibirnya untuk melanjutkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Tidak, jangan lupakan aku, Sakura. Aku tahu aku memang brengsek, dan aku mungkin telah terlalu sering melukaimu … Tapi tolong, jangan lakukan itu. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat kau mengatakan hal itu. Di sini, sakit … Sakura …" tangan lelaki itu kini menunjuk ke arah dadanya―hatinya. Dan kini Sakura yang merasakan sakit dalam dadanya ketika lelaki itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan terluka di depannya.

"Sasori … Aku … meskipun telah berusaha, namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku … Aku juga mencintai―"

Sasori tanpa babibu langsung melumat bibir wanita di bawahnya tanpa sempat wanita itu melanjutkan bicaranya―menyalurkan rasa yang telah ia pendam sejak kepergian wanita itu dari hidupnya. Walaupun hanya beberapa hari, rasanya ia seperti disiksa dalam waktu yang begitu lama.

Sakura pun membalas ciuman itu dengan kedua lengan yang kini melingkari leher lelaki di atasnya. Kedua tangannya sekali-sekali menjambak surai kemerahan itu perlahan tatkala lelaki itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh wanita bersurai merah muda itu, mengecap manisnya bibir masing-masing …

Sasori kembali melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasakan Sakura sedikit meronta dalam ciumannya. Kemudian ia mulai mengecup pipi Sakura perlahan, menuju daun telinga wanita itu dan menggigitnya perlahan―membuat Sakura mengerang tertahan karena rasa geli yang ditimbulkan dari gigitan lembut tersebut. Sasori pun kembali mengecup bibir wanita itu dengan gairah yang semakin memuncak.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika kedua tangan pemuda itu mulai melepaskan dasi pita seragamnya, lalu melemparnya asal. Disusul oleh kancing seragamnya yang dibuka satu persatu oleh lelaki di atasnya tanpa sekalipun menghentikan ciuman panas itu.

Sasori kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sakura. Ia pun melepaskan pakaian yang sedari kemarin melekat pada tubuhnya itu dengan cepat, menampilkan pada Sakura dada yang bidang dengan perut yang mulai terbentuk. Wajah Sakura kembali memerah melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Meskipun ia memang sering melakukannya dengan Sasori, namun tetap saja melihat lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya membuat wanita itu merasa malu.

Sedangkan Sasori yang menyadari tubuhnya tengah ditatap oleh Sakura pun tersenyum kecil sambil merapatkan tubuhnya kembali pada tubuh wanita yang kini hanya tertutup oleh bra dengan seragam yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Perlahan, Sasori mendekatkan kepalanya pada daun telinga Sakura yang memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura_, aku mencintaimu_ …"

Desahan pelan meluncur dari bibir yang agak bengkak itu ketika sang pemilik merasakan sensasi yang basah dan memabukkan pada sisi lehernya. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan saat kedua tangan sang pria kembali melanjutkan aktivitas sebelumnya―melepaskan beberapa kancing yang kelihatannya masih terpasang dipakaian wanita di bawahnya itu.

Kecupan demi kecupan mendarat pada sisi leher dan bahu si wanita yang mulai terekspos sementara sang lelaki melepaskan pakaian sang wanita dari tubuhnya. Hanya bunyi desahan tertahan dan detik jarum jam yang setia menemani kegiatan mereka itu. Sakura pun memegangi kedua pundak Sasori saat lelaki itu perlahan mengecup sisi payudara Sakura yang tak tertutup bra sambil mendesah perlahan.

"Nnnh―"

Dan sensasi yang memabukkan itu semakin Sakura rasakan ketika lelaki itu terus menghujani payudaranya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut, diiringi oleh remasan yang sesekali pria itu lakukan pada salah satu payudaranya yang memang masih tertutup bra. Nafas wanita itu mulai menderu, dengan kabut yang kini menyelimuti kedua bola matanya.

Desahan wanita bersurai merah muda itu semakin kencang ketika lelaki di atasnya menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam branya dan meremas payudaranya kencang.

"A―Aaakhh!"

Desahan yang menggema di ruangan itu membuat Sasori makin lepas kendali. Ia bisa saja langsung melepaskan celana dalam Sakura dan melakukannya sesegera mungkin―hanya saja tidak untuk kali ini. Ia ingin wanita di bawahnya ini merasakannya juga, merasakan cinta yang ia berikan di tiap sentuhan kecilnya.

Sakura dapat merasakan senyum terbentuk dari bibir Sasori ketika bibir lelaki itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang tak tertutup benang sehelai pun, sementara kedua tangan lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu perlahan membuka pengait bra yang bagi lelaki itu amat mengganggu.

Sasori mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menatap wanita yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan pegangan wanita itu pada pundak Sasori sedikit mengencang ketika lelaki itu melepaskan benda terakhir yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas wanita itu. Tampak ujung payudara itu telah mengeras akibat rangsangan-rangsangan yang Sasori berikan sedaritadi.

Senyum tipis pun terlihat dari wajah si lelaki yang tampan itu.

"Kau cantik, Sakura. Cantik sekali …"

Tanpa aba-aba Sasori langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat salah satu payudara Sakura dengan lembut, membuat Sakura kembali mendesah tertahan akibat perlakuan mulut Sasori yang amat memabukkan tersebut. Kedua tangan wanita itu sesekali menjambak surai kemerahan Sasori ketika Sasori memelintir dan mengulum kedua puting payudaranya sekaligus.

"Aaah, Sasori …"

Suara yang bagaikan alunan melodi bagi telinga Sasori itu pun semakin mengencang saat Sasori mengulum dadanya lebih kuat, dengan tangan yang tak henti meremas dan memijat payudaranya yang lain.

Peluh kini terlihat mulai membanjiri kedua tubuh insan yang tengah dimabuk oleh kenikmatan duniawi tersebut. Tubuh Sakura terasa semakin memanas seiring dengan setiap sentuhan panas yang diberikan oleh lelaki di depannya. Sesekali Sakura mengelus kulit punggung Sasori sambil menggigit bahunya, berusaha menahan desahan yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya ketika tangan dan mulut pria itu memanjakannya lebih jauh.

"Arrgh Sakura―"

Desahan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu membuat tubuh Sakura semakin memanas, seiring dengan sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang semakin terasa basah dan ngilu karena rangsangan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan.

'Mengapa Sasori tidak langsung saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?' batinnya gelisah.

Sementara Sasori yang sepertinya mulai menyadari kegelisahan Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil terus menciumi inci tiap inci kulit telanjang Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir pemuda itu kini mulai turun ke bawah, dengan kedua tangan yang tak henti memanjakan payudara Sakura, membuat Sakura mendesah semakin kencang.

Dari bawah payudara, terus turun hingga perut rata Sakura. Sesekali Sasori mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat kulit Sakura yang terasa amat sangat manis pada mulutnya, membuat desahan Sakura semakin mengencang. Mendengar suara itu pun membuat lelaki itu bersemangat. Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, rok yang sebelumnya menutupi daerah bawah tubuh Sakura pun tertanggalkan, menyisakan celana dalam yang menutupi daerah kewanitaan Sakura yang paling intim.

Dan entah kenapa, jantung Sasori kini berdetak lebih kencang tatkala bibirnya bergerak semakin turun hingga menuju bawah pusar Sakura. Aroma manis tertangkap oleh indera penciuman lelaki itu ketika celana dalam wanita itu ikut bergabung dengan pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai.

"Sa―Sasori?"

Sasori mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah yang memerah. Sasori kembali tersenyum, dan pandangannya ia fokuskan lagi pada surga dunia di hadapannya. Perlahan, lelaki itu mengangkat paha Sakura pada pundaknya. Mulutnya ia dekatkan pada daerah intim Sakura yang kini terlihat amat basah dan berkedut.

Sakura langsung mendesah kencang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut memasuki bagian terdalam dirinya dalam sekali hentakan. Hanya dengan satu sentuhan saja membuat kemaluannya yang begitu sensitif dapat menghantarkan sensasi yang luar biasa untuknya.

"A―Aaaakh! Tu―tunggu Saso― Hyaaaanh!~"

Sasori semakin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang kemaluan Sakura dengan beringas, sementara Sakura melesakkan kepalanya dan meremas rambut Sasori dengan gerak tubuh yang mulai tak terkendali. Tubuh wanita itu terasa semakin panas, dengan keringat yang kini seperti memandikan seluruh tubuhnya. Sinar rembulan yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat tubuh wanita itu terlihat amat berkilauan.

"Nnnh~ Aaaanggh― aaakh! Sa―Sasori su― AAAAKKH!"

Desahan itu berubah menjadi jeritan saat jari Sasori kini menemani pergerakan lidah lelaki itu dalam lubang kemaluan Sakura. Jari yang panjang itu sesekali berhasil mengenai titik Sakura, membuat wanita itu mendesah semakin kencang. Kini pinggul wanita itu turut bergerak, berusaha mendapatkan sensasi lebih dari pria itu.

"A―Aku hampir sampai― Aaakh!"

Jeritan kembali terdengar dari bibir wanita itu ketika ia merasakan tangan Sasori meremas bokongnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, membuat jari dan lidah lelaki itu dapat lebih leluasa memasuki bagian bawah tubuh wanita itu semakin dalam. Keringat mengucur semakin deras. Kedua tangan Sakura kini meremas sprei ranjang itu sembari sesekali mendongakkan kepalanya ketika lidah dan jari Sasori menyentuh titiknya secara bersamaan.

Dan kini dapat Sakura rasakan otot perutnya semakin mengencang, dan kemaluannya terasa semakin sensitif. Sedikit lagi …

Dan tak berapa lama, desahan panjang pun terdengar dalam ruangan itu ketika sesuatu yang sedaritadi mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuh Sakura akhirnya keluar juga. Perlahan, cengkeraman tangan wanita bersurai merah muda pada sprei itu melonggar, dengan nafas yang kini tersengal-sengal. Sedangkan lelaki yang berada di bawahnya kini terlihat tengah meminum habis cairan yang baru saya dikeluarkan wanita itu.

Perlahan, Sasori pun melepaskan celana yang sedaritadi sudah membuatnya begitu sesak, disusul oleh_ boxers_ dan celana dalamnya yang kini tercecer di lantai. Lelaki itu kemudian memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Sakura, dengan tangan yang kini memegang kejantanannya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang kemaluan Sakura yang masih berdenyut.

Desahan pun kembali terdengar dari mulut wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut ketika ujung kejantanan Sasori menyentuh ujung kemaluannya.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat lelaki yang berada di depannya kini tengah melebarkan kedua pahanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aaaakh!"

Desahan Sakura kembali terdengar ketika wanita itu merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan hangat memasuki tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakan. Sakura kembali meremas sprei yang kini terlihat kusut sambil mendesah semakin tak karuan ketika lelaki di atasnya menggenjotnya dengan lembut dan lambat.

"Aaaakh aaaakh aaakkkh~"

"Uuukh, Sakura …"

Gerakan Sasori yang sebelumnya lambat menjadi lebih cepat dan beringas. Suara daging yang saling membentur kini mulai terdengar, diiringi oleh suara decitan tempat tidur dan desahan seorang wanita yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Wanita tersebut sesekali mendesahkan nama lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu sambil memegang bahu pemuda yang kini tengah menindih tubuhnya tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hyaaaah― Sa―Sasori~ Aaaakh aaaaaakhhh!"

Desahan itu semakin mengencang tatkala Sasori kembali berhasil menyentuh titik Sakura untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya hari itu. Dan genjotan Sasori semakin kencang diiringi dengan kedua tangan si lelaki yang kini sibuk meremas kedua payudara Sakura dengan beringas. Geraman tertahan terdengar dari bibir pria itu ketika ia merasakan dinding Sakura menjepit kejantanannya semakin kencang.

"Sa―Sakura …"

"Aaaakh Sa―Sasori, aku hampir sampai― hyaaaah―!"

Desahan yang terdengar putus-putus dan eksotis itu semakin membuat gairah Sasori meningkat. Tak tahan, Sasori makin mempercepat genjotannya, membuat Sakura mendesah semakin tak karuan. Suara detik jarum jam seakan berhenti, digantikan oleh suara decitan ranjang dan suara daging yang terdengar semakin jelas memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Peluh pun semakin membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua.

Kini Sasori mengangkat pinggul dan paha Sakura ke atas, sementara Sasori terus menggenjot Sakura dengan beringas, membuat Sakura mendesah makin kencang―mengingat dengan posisi itu titik Sakura lebih mudah tersentuh. Kedua payudara wanita itu bergoyang tak karuan seiring dengan genjotan Sasori yang semakin cepat. Ia dapat melihat wanita di bawahnya kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka dan wajah yang sedaritadi memerah. Melihat ekspresi Sakura saja dapat membuatnya makin hilang kendali.

Dan Sasori langsung melumat bibir wanita bersurai merah jambu itu ketika ia merasakan dinding vagina Sakura menjepit batang kejantanannya semakin kencang. Benar saja, wanita bersurai merah muda itu kini klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura mengerang sementara bibir mereka kini tengah beradu satu sama lain. Kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkeram rambut Sasori semakin kuat ketika Sasori terus menggenjotnya saat ia masih mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

Dan dalam beberapa genjotan, Sasori langsung melepaskan kejantanannya dan mengeluarkan cairannya di atas tubuh Sakura, membasahi tubuh wanita yang memang sudah basah karena keringat itu. Lelaki itu mendesah agak kencang sembari melepaskan hasrat yang sedaritadi ia tahan. Desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir wanita dengan iris _viridian _itu ketika ia mendengar desahan yang meluncur dari bibir lelaki di depannya.

Dan Sasori langsung memeluk tubuhnya ketika cairan dari kejantanannya telah keluar semuanya. Lelaki itu membiarkan sensasi hangat dan lengket menerpa kulitnya ketika tubuhnya melakukan kontak dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura … Aku mencintaimu …"

Sakura membalas pelukan lelaki di atas tubuhnya itu dengan senyuman yang muncul dari wajahnya yang nampak kuyu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasori …"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, rasa lelah dan kantuk menguasai tubuh kedua insan tersebut, membawa mereka ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

Sakura kembali terbangun ketika ia merasakan pergerakan di atas tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia berteriak, kalau saja sosok yang tengah memeluk―dan menindih tubuhnya itu adalah bukan sosok lelaki yang baru saja bercinta dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Blush.

Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

Sakura kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki bersurai kemerahan yang kelihatannya masih terlelap dalam mimpinya tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang sedaritadi melingkari punggung Sasori―menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kening lelaki bersurai kemerahan itu.

Normal.

'Syukurlah demamnya sudah turun,' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja tidur yang berada di sisi tempat tidur yang kini ia tempati, dan mendapati benda yang ia cari berada di sana. Dengan amat sangat perlahan, Sakura mengangkat tubuh Sasori dari tubuhnya. Namun baru saja Sakura akan bangun sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat langsung menahan tubuhnya.

"Hmm, mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini?"

Kedua iris _viridian _Sakura langsung terbelalak sempurna ketika ia mendapati Sasori yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mata bosan.

"K―Kau sudah bangun daritadi?"

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja bangun. Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?"

"Aku hanya mau mengambil ponselmu dan melihat jam berapa sekarang. Apa tidak boleh?"

Mendengar alasan wanita bersurai merah muda itu pun membuat Sasori beranjak dari posisi tidurnya, membuat Sakura mendesah dengan penuh kelegaan karena beban yang sedaritadi menimpa tubuhnya kini telah terangkat sepenuhnya. Sakura pun langsung mengambil ponsel Sasori tanpa perlu repot-repot menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kedua matanya mengerjap-kerjap perlahan melihat 4 angka pada layar ponsel tersebut.

05:30

"Ternyata masih jam segini. Ayo tidur lagi," suara Sasori yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari sisi telinga Sakura sukses membuat si wanita bersurai merah muda itu terlunjak kaget. Salah satu tangan wanita itu kini memegangi dadanya dan menepuk-nepuknya beberapa kali, sementara Sasori kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

"_Baka_, kau membuatku kaget saja. Aku harus kembali ke apartemen Sai―"

Sasori langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, sementara Sasori beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut. Bulu kuduk Sakura serasa berdiri ketika tatapan mata yang amat menusuk milik lelaki bernama Sasori itu kini dihujamkan padanya.

"Sai? Siapa itu? Jadi kamu tinggal bersamanya selama pergi dari sini?"

Sakura hanya bisa meremas sprei di bawahnya yang memang masih kusut itu, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sudah terlanjur basah, lebih baik ia mengaku saja.

"Y―ya. Ta―tapi kami tidur terpisah kok, dan dia temanku, jadi―"

"Ambil barang-barangmu dari sana. Ku antar."

Sasori langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia mencengkeram lengan Sakura dan menyeret wanita itu menuju kamar mandi bersamanya. Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah kaki lelaki di depannya sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tapi apalah gunanya ia berbohong? Toh pada akhirnya akan ketahuan juga.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, suara air pun terdengar di ruangan itu.

.

.

Sakura meremas ujung roknya dengan gelisah, sementara Sasori menatap pintu apartemen di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Berkali-kali pria bersurai kemerahan itu memencet bel apartemen tersebut, namun sepertinya tidak ada reaksi berarti.

Siapa juga yang akan bangun pagi-pagi begini? Kecuali kau adalah seorang pelayan rumah atau seorang wanita yang harus membereskan rumah.

Sakura tiba-tiba teringat mengenai pesan Sai yang mengatakan ia menyimpan kunci cadangan pada kotak surat. Bisa saja Sai tidak kembali ke apartemen semalam.

Sakura pun membuka kotak surat yang berada pada sisi pintu apartemen itu. Dan bingo! Sebuah kunci berwarna silver tanpa gantungan terlihat tengah terbaring manis di atas tumpukan surat-surat di sana. Sakura langsung mengambil surat-surat dan kunci tersebut.

"Minggir, biarkan sang ahli yang melakukan hal ini."

Sasori hanya mendengus dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura ketika wanita yang memiliki warna rambut unik itu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari pintu.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka pun terdengar setelah Sakura memutar kunci ditangannya ke arah kiri sebanyak dua kali. Dan benar saja, kelihatannya memang Sai tidak ada di rumah. Seingatnya sepatu kesukaan Sai pagi kemarin masih berada di sana, dan sekarang sepatu itu tidak ada.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang. Kau duduk di sini saja sementara aku akan membereskan barang-barangku. Untung saja aku belum mengeluarkan semuanya dari koper."

Mendengar kata koper membuat alis Sasori naik sebelah.

"Koper? Setahuku kau tidak membawa apapun saat kau pergi―"

"Aku mengambil barang-barangku saat kau sedang tidak ada di rumah." potong Sakura.

Sasori mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura kini tengah berada di dalam kamarnya sembari membereskan baju-bajunya.

Kurang lebih 20 menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar itu dengan dua buah koper besar pada tangannya. Dan wanita bersurai merah muda itu telah mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam yang masih baru. Tubuhnya bisa gatal-gatal kalau ia tidak segera mengganti seragamnya itu!

Sasori yang menyadari keberadaan wanita itu pun langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Pandangan Sasori tertuju pada koper-koper Sakura.

"Banyak sekali?" tanya Sasori.

"Memang kenapa? Wanita 'kan memiliki banyak keperluan. Dan punyaku ini termasuk sedikit lho." Sasori hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengambil salah satu koper Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo pulang, aku lapar."

Namun baru saja lelaki bersurai merah muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, di depannya kini terlihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam klimisnya yang terlihat terkejut melihat kehadirannya. Dan Sakura yang tidak bisa melihat karena terhalang punggung Sasori pun menyerngit bingung karena perhentian gerakan Sasori yang mendadak itu.

"Sasori? Ada a―"

Kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika pandangannya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu itu kini tengah berdiri di depannya dan menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan kebingungan dan keterkejutan yang sama.

"Sai?"

"S―Sakura?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai semuanya, bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik?

Akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini ( setelah kurang lebih seminggu fic ini dianggurin ) maaf saya ga bisa update trlalu cepat, habis saya selalu pulang sekolah agak sore, dan notebook sering dipakai adik saya. Dan selain itu saya lagi seru2nya ntn k-drama 'Can You Hear My Heart?' seriously, ceritanya is so friggin' awesome! Dan aa jun ha ( atau jung ha (?) ) itu bener2 ganteng, kyaaaaaa! /squeal/ anyway ada yg ntn k-drama itu juga? Kalian suka yg mana?

Okeee, saatnya balas review! :3

_**song min ah**__: hehe iyaa, maap ya sdikit lama D: ngek, mnding saso-kun nyatain cintanya ke aku *maunya* ini uda update. Maap ya kalo yg ini jg kurang cepet._

_**Moku-Chan**__: yaaaap :D ini baru update dear. Maap ya malah jd update sminggu skali skrg ._._

_**Deauliaas**__: huahahaha kasian deh :p iy dong manjur, kan yg masang auranya kuat *mulaiganyambung* ya doakan saja ga discontinue ya, abis pngalaman2 lamaku, aku slalu bikin crita yg pnjang yg tak pernah terselesaikan #plak ._. ini udaaa update {} ngomong2, aku mnggil km apa y?_

_**Mizuira Kumiko**__: bener makin rapi? Yeeeeess! Tapi typosnya masih ada kan y? T_T hihihi, iyaa. Ini ud update kok syg, gara2 skolah aku jd ssh punya waktu luang… Makasih ya buat smangatnya Mizu-chan *pelukcium*_

_**Mikyo**__: soal itu yaaah liat nanti aja ya, dan mungkin akan selesai dalam kurang dr 10 chapter lagi. masih sedikit panjang kok alur critanya, hehehe. Thanks ya buat smangatnya~ {} kamu jg smangat yaaaa._

_**AkumaYuri**__: tp uda mulai ga galau lagi kan di chapter ini? hehehehe. Jangaaaan, naruto-chan kn punya hinataaaa =3=_

_**Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx**__: iyaa, nasib nama depan pake huruf A *ngek. Emng Hikari-chan skrg uda kuliah kah? Iy dong, kn authornya jg manis *apahubungannya* ini uda update! :D_

_**Hoshi Yukinua**__: ini ud update Hoshi-san. Maap ya klo krg cepet *pundung*_

_**Hime No Rika**__: yeogeo? Aegyo mksudnya? Itu gaya imut2 kayak gembungin pipi gtu deh. Sepertinya aku lupa ngasih keterangan di chapter sebelumnya -_- hooo, aku baru tahu. Thanks infonya ya :D_

_**allykeysa**__: hay key-chan~ gapapa kok, ayo smangat sekolahnya, hihihi ^_^)/ masa sih? Kalo speechels, cukup bilang author cantik jg aku ud seneng kok *apaansih* x'D kalo soal Jiro … dia hanya senyum karena dia memang menghormati Sakura, 'kan ceritanya si Jiro itu playan Sasori yg stia. OC yg-entah-kenapa-muncul itu cuma sebagai figuran kok :3 yah, doakan saja ya ini ga discontinued :D dan thanks buat semangatnya cintaah {} midtermnya uda kelar kok :DDD_

_**Sunny N. February**__: hooo, maap ya kurang mudeng. Mksud kamu baca fic saya karena ada temen km yang ksih tau begitukah? *otakmulaingebul* thanks, penname kamu jg lucu kok *kedipkedipgenit* amin deh, smoga lancar ;doa ayo kamu juga sukses buat belajarnya/ kuliahnya. Smangaaat Sunny-chan :D_

_**mizu aleynn**__: heheh ga perlu minta maap aleynn-chan :3 sante aja sama saya *pasanggayakece* kalo soal sai mulai kelihatan di sini 'kan? Sasu akan menyusul di chapter berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi …. Ini bru update~ salam kenal juga! :D_

_**NaughtyHinata**__: huahahahhaha x'D sejaim itu kah sampe bikin kamu gemes? Soal itu, mangap ya kalo lemonnya ga hard, aku lg pengen menampilkan sisi yang … sedikit romantic *halah gaya* anyway thanks ya Hina-chan ( boleh aku pnggil bgitu? ) :*_

_: ngek, aku gabisa update kilat ; A; maafkan dakuuuuuuuu!_

_**Sakakibara mei**__: semoga lantenya ga retak abis kamu loncat2 *mulai berdoa* soal sasu-chan, tenang aja. Dia bakal muncul lagi di chapter selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya ….. ( kemunculan Sasu-chan trgantung bagaimana alur yang aku bikin di chapter slanjutnya, smoga ga molor dan aku bisa cepet2 slesein fic ini biar ga terlalu berbelit-belit dan terlalu 'drama', ahem. )_

_Hahahahahahah, baca review kamu bikin aku ngakak xD thanks ya mei-chan, makasih banyaaak {} gatau aku musti ngomong apalagi *mulai speechles*_

_**zetta hikaru**__: kelanjutannya uda keliatan 'kan? Hiih, maap aku ga bisa update kilat /sob/_

_**Ichi54n**__: thanks smangatnya ichi-san :)) ini uda update._

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__: adau *mulai mimisan* ini ud update kak :DD_

_**Misty**__: maap ga bisa kilat *meraung-raung*_

_**Shikuarichido**__: maap yaaa ; A; dan kemungkinan aa sasu-chan bakal muncul di chapter depan atau dua chapter ke depan *para sasu lovers mulai asah golok* *author menggali kubur (?) ini ud update :D_

_**yuki-chan**__: *tertohok* beribu maaaaaaaap ; A; *tebar sejuta mawar* *eh_

_**Rieki Kikkawa**__: heheh ga telat ah kak, lagian lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali *mulai berpetuah* iy dong, kn sekeren authornya *ditimpuk panci* ini ud lanjut kak :D_

_**YashiUchiHatake**__: *sodorin tisu* jgn nngis dong …. ; A; maap ya ga bisa trlalu cepet, maklum saya anak sekolah … *alasan denied*_

_**Sapphire**__: Apa itu Fifty Shades of Sasori? Siapa itu Christian Grey? Dan siapa saya sebenarnya? *mulai ngaco* gomen ne, tapi disini pada akhirnya aku akan bikin sasori sm sakura, dan sasuke bakal jadi si antagonis ( saya juga sasusaku shipper kok, tapi entah kenapa saya lebih ke sasosaku ) ini ud lanjut kak :D hehehe._

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**__: hehehe, kamsia2 *sujud* uda keliatan 'kan gimana Sakuranya kak? :D sekali lagi makasih ya kak :DDD_

_**Sky pea-chan**__: ini ud update pea-chan :D syukur deh bagi kamu chapter kemarin seru, kirain banyak yg bosen ._._

_**jung hana cassie**__: dinikmatin … dengan memandangi pengawasnya tiap hari, kali aja meleng *halah* hooo, iya2. Aku bakal bikin kok, tapi mungkin ga bakal ada di fic ini, aku bakal bikin sequel ( semoga kewujud deh, hhihihi *nyengir kuda* ) tapi aku tetep aja galau unnie, seandainya aku punya kantong doraemon …._

_Ngomong2 aku ud slese tau utsnya, bisa bebaaaas (y) tp pr malah numpuk *menjerit* gomawo juga ud baca dan review hana-unnie *pelukcium*_

_**Osaka Sakura**__: apa? Kamen rider? *apaan sih* *ngek* hehehe iyaa aku sngaja bikin begitu. Jarang2 kan Saku-chan bersikap jahat sama sasu-chan? Skali2 boleh lah *dideathglare sasu-chan* aku doain kok, aku juga UN taun ini *mulai curcol* ayo smangat ya! :D ini ud update syg. Thanks ya untuk review dan semangatnya {}_

_**Reine**__: oke tangkep x'D tapi modemnya uda diisi belum paketnya? Jgn2 main lempar tp paketnya ga ada *manyun* heheh, klimaksnya belum di sini, bakal ada di chapter2 ke depannya #spoiler dikit. Ini ud update Reine-chan, maap ya malah jd sminggu skali gini *pundung*_

_**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**__: hey kemana saja kau? Lama tak melihatmu D: ngek, swt, huahahah xD y ud gpp, yg pnting review. Thanks dear~_

Dan omong2, fic ini ga bakal tamat sebentar lagi ( sepertinya. ) puncaknya mungkin akan muncul di chapter2 berikutnya. Jadi, harap bersabar ya. Dan sesuai janji saya, saya ga bakal bikin chapter ini sampai chapter 20. :D

Oh ya, saya juga berencana membuat satu sequel dengan satu atau dua side story dari fic ini. Kalau kalian penasaran dan ingin tau, kalian tinggal review aja ya. Semakin banyak respon positif, maka akan semakin mempercepat saya untuk bikin side storynya. Untuk sequel tentu setelah fic ini complete ( doakan saya kawan2! ) *pasang iketan kepala*

Dan bagaimana lime/ lemonnya? Sumpah, ini diluar prediksi saya. Awalnya saya cuma mau bikin sampe adegan T+, tapi entah kenapa akhir2nya malah begini (?) what the hell! ._. saya tahu mungkin ini agak mengecewakan, tapi rasanya berbeda loh saat saya membuat adegan ini. entah kenapa yang ini jauh lebih sulit ( mungkin karena harus menggambarkan perasaan sedetil2nya dalam setiap adegan ) jadi kelihatannya saya lebih menyukai lemon di chapter ini daripada lemon2 sebelumnya. Ada yg sepaham sama saya?

Hokeeeh, cukup sudah cuap2 saya. Dan pada akhirnya, saya akan selalu meminta kesediaan anda semua yang telah membaca untuk me_review _( ingat, satu _review_ = ribuan semangat dan motivasi buat author *ngek ) ga maksa sih, tapi kalo kalian nge_review_ saya akan dengan senang hati akan membaca dan membalasnya di chapter mendatang *senyum pepsodent*

Saran, kritik dan_ flame_ **AKAN **slalu saya terima. Tapi ingat, yg konkrit dan konstruktif ya.

Dan semoga chapter ini sedikit menghapus rasa kesal kalian semua karena saya ga bisa_ update_ secepat dulu. Tapi saya bakal slalu berusaha untuk _update_ fic ini setidaknya seminggu sekali. Dan kalo ada waktu mungkin seminggu dua kali?

_Thanks to all reviewers_ ( maap ya kalo ada salah ketik nama, maklum aku liat review kalian dari hp, modem belum diisi, un. ) review dari kalian semua adalah semangat dan motivasi bagi saya untuk terus meneruskan fic ini dan melakukan _improve _terhadap karya tulis saya :D yg uda ngasih saya semangat, informasi2 kecil yg bahkan saya tidak tahu …. yang uda suka dan memuji fic ini… saya seneng banget loh~ seandainya kalian semua ada di dekat saya pasti saya uda pelukciumin satu2 *dihujani tatapan nista*

_To all silent readers_ yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saya :D 20k++ _views_ untuk 9 chapter dengan menggunakan _minor and crack pairing_? _You all rock guys! Really big thanks to you!_ :DDDDD

untuk _fave_ dan _alert_nya, _really big thanks_ :D meskipun ga banyak tapi saya tetep seneng, setidaknya karya saya disukai banyak orang.

Dan untuk kamu yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cuap2 saya sampe huruf terakhir. ( cuap2 saya sepertiga dari isi ficnya sendiri, ngek )

Oke karena saya gamau memperpanjang ( lagi ) jadi saya tutup saya di sini.

_See you on the next chapter guys_ _*lots of hugs and kisses* {} :*_

Dan ngomong2, ada yang tahu pendaftaran tes beasiswa TSM dibukanya kapan?


	10. Chapter 10

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sai?"_

"_S―Sakura?"_

.

.

Sakura, Sasori dan Sai terduduk pada sofa berwarna putih gading yang terdapat pada ruang utama apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup besar tersebut. Sedaritadi iris kehitaman Sai tak berhenti menatap sosok wanita yang amat dicintainya yang tengah menggigit bibirnya gugup tersebut. Sedangkan lelaki dengan surai kemerahannya itu kini terlihat bosan.

"Tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, bukan? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kami pulang saja. Ayo, Sakura―"

Baru saja Sasori akan beranjak dari posisi duduknya, sebuah tangan yang terlihat putih pucat itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Dalam bola mata berwarna hazel itu terpantul bayangan wajah pemuda beriris obsidian di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Hanya saja―"

"Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu lagi. cepat bicarakan."

Ucapan Sasori sukses membuat Sai merasa harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak oleh lelaki yang berusia kelihatannya setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Namun daripada ia menuruti egonya untuk memperpanjang masalah, sebaiknya ia bersabar saja. Toh, memang salahnya juga mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Jadi, apa kalian berpacaran?"

Sakura pun memandangi wajah lelaki disampingnya yang juga memandang ke arah wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut. Bingung, apa mereka harus menjawab ya atau tidak. Rasanya status hubungan mereka terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"Kami―"

"―Ya, kami berpacaran."

Pernyataan mendadak Sasori sukses membuat Sakura terperangah. Rona kemerahan pun kini tampak jelas terbentuk pada kedua pipinya yang putih itu. Dan alat pemompa darah dalam tubuhnya yang sedaritadi berpacu konstan kini dapat ia rasakan tengah berpacu lebih cepat. Semoga bunyi detak jantungnya tak terdengar!

Sementara Sai kini terpaku mendengar pernyataan lelaki di depannya. Rasa sedih, kekecewaan sekaligus senang kini bercampuraduk dalam benaknya. Sedih―karena ternyata cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, kecewa―karena Sakura tidak mengatakannya sejak awal, serta senang karena Sakura akhirnya dapat berbaikan lagi dengan kekasihnya itu. Ya, walaupun ia merasa tidak rela.

Namun setidaknya, ia merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari ini bersama Sakura.

"Be―begitukah? Maaf, aku baru tahu sekarang. Aku jadi merasa seperti pengganggu hubungan orang saja, hahaha." Ujar Sai sambil tertawa canggung, dengan tangan yang kini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalau saja pria itu bercermin, ia pasti akan melihat sesosok lelaki dengan tampang seperti menahan sakit dari sana.

"Tidak masalah, kami juga baru saja berpacaran tadi pagi."

Dan kini raut wajah Sai berubah menjadi raut keterkejutan yang sama persis dengan raut wajah Sakura yang kini tengah menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan yang sama. Sejak kapan?―batin Sakura.

"T―tadi pagi?" tanya Sai agak terbata, masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Hn." Satu kata yang terdiri dari dua buah huruf itu pun meluncur dari bibir tipis sang Akasuna; satu buah kata yang terdengar cukup ambigu.

"Begitu …" ucap Sai gamang. Ah, ternyata harapannya untuk memiliki Sakura pupus sudah. Hati wanita berambut merah muda itu telah dimiliki oleh lelaki lain.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, kami permisi dulu."

Tanpa perlu menunggu untuk si pemilik kamar apartemen cegah, Sasori langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menarik tubuh Sakura―agar wanita itu segera mengikuti dirinya. Sai pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengekori sosok tamu dadakannya itu dari belakang.

Sai pun dengan segera mendahului gerak jalan sang tamu dan membukakan pintu apartemennya, berusaha menunjukkan sikap baik pemilik kamar apartemen kepada tamunya. Sebelum Sasori dan Sakura pergi dari sana, Sai pun membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Dia adalah wanita yang amat kucintai."

Sasori dan Sakura membalikkan tubuh mereka. Kedua iris mereka mendapati sesosok lelaki dengan surai kehitamannya yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah mereka. Sasori kemudian berjalan mendekati lelaki itu. Tangannya yang bebas menepuk bahu lelaki itu sekilas.

"Tentu saja. Karena Sakura adalah wanita yang amat berharga untukku."

Wajah Sakura yang telah memerah karena mendengar pernyataan Sai tadi kini sukses makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Detak jantung wanita bersurai merah muda itu berdetak semakin menggila. Kalau memang bisa, mungkin saat ini wajahnya sudah meledak saking panasnya.

Sai pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu balas menepuk pundak Sasori―sebagai tanda pertemanan. Sasori menyunggingkan seringai tipis, kemudian berjalan membelakangi Sai bersama dengan Sakura yang telah menunggunya di sana.

Sai memandangi kedua punggung yang semakin menjauh itu, hingga pada akhirnya punggung-punggung itu tidak terlihat lagi. Lelaki itu pun menghela nafas perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak yang sedaritadi menerpa ulu hatinya.

Sai pun kemudian memasuki kamar tidur dalam apartemennya. Bunyi kuncian pintu pun tak lama terdengar sesudahnya. Lelaki dengan surai kehitaman itu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa amat lemas pada daun pintu kamarnya. Kedua tangan lelaki itu terkepal, dengan gigi-gigi yang saling bergemeletuk. Rasa sakit di dadanya yang sedaritadi menyiksanya itu tak lagi dapat tertahankan.

Rasanya sakit sekali ketika ia mengetahui ternyata Sakura memilih lelaki lain. Apa yang kurang darinya? Padahal ia telah mencurahkan segala perhatian dan rasa sayangnya pada wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Padahal ialah yang telah menopang tubuh rapuh Sakura pada saat wanita itu menderita.

Tidak, ia bukannya pamrih. Hanya saja, ia merasa perjuangannya selama ini sepertinya sia-sia saja.

Namun entah kenapa, perasaan lega kini menyusup dalam rongga hati milik lelaki itu yang sedaritadi memanas, membawa kesejukan dalam batinnya. Apa karena kekasih Sakura telah berjanji padanya untuk menjaga Sakura?

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menatap bayangannya yang terlihat sangat kacau di depan cermin. Namun, senyum tipis terlihat dari wajah pucatnya.

Walaupun ia amat mencintai Sakura, setidaknya ia harus mundur dari hadapan wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

Karena, bukanlah sebuah keharusan bahwa cinta itu harus memiliki. Asalkan Sakura bahagia, maka ia akan berbahagia untuknya. Ia akan mendoakan kebahagiaan untuk wanita yang ia cintai itu.

Tapi kalau kekasih Sakura berani menyakiti Sakura barang setitik pun saja, maka ia tidak akan segan untuk merebut Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya.

Sai menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambut kehitamannya. Geraman pelan meluncur dari mulut pria itu. Dengan langkah gontai, Sai mengambil handuknya yang tergantung di kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Air yang dingin mungkin dapat membantu untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang kusut saat ini.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jendela mobil sembari menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang menggila sedaritadi. Sementara Sasori pun terlihat enggan untuk membuka pembicaraan―terbukti dari pandangannya yang benar-benar fokus ke depan sementara pada telinganya terpasang earphone.

Merasa agak risih karena keheningan yang tercipta, Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria yang berada di sampingnya sedaritadi. Perlahan, rona kemerahan mulai tampak dari kedua pipi wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Kelihatannya efek ucapan Sasori kepada Sai amatlah besar bagi kondisi hati dan kejiwaan Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang ia rasakan. Namun betapa kecewanya dia ketika iris _viridian_nya melihat earphone yang terpasang manis pada telinga Sasori. Kelihatannya lelaki itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Dengan lesu Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca mobil di depannya. Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu pun mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam kantung roknya, lalu segera mengetikkan pesan kepada Ino.

Mungkin berkirim pesan dengan sahabatnya itu dapat menghilangkan rasa bosan yang sedaritadi ia rasakan.

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Sasori telah tiba di kediaman Akasuna. Dengan sigap, Sasori langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengambilkan koper-koper Sakura yang berada dalam garasi. Sementara Sakura masih sibuk berkirim pesan kepada Ino tanpa berniat untuk membantu Sasori.

"Asyik sekali. Dengan siapa kau berkirim pesan? Jangan bilang kalau itu dari Sasuke."

Sakura langsung terlunjak kaget ketika sebuah suara terdengar pada telinga kirinya. Dengan cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mendapati Sasori tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan. Detak jantung Sakura langsung berdetak lebih cepat secara otomatis ketika _viridian _itu bertemu dengan _hazel_.

"B―bukan kok! Ini Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Kau ingat?"

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Tidak. Siapa dia?"

"Penata riasku. Masa' kau lupa sih?"

Sasori pun hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kembali dicueki pun merenggut sebal. Pandangannya kembali ia alihkan pada ponsel yang sedaritadi berada di tangannya.

"Kalau kau memfokuskan pandanganmu pada ponsel terus, nanti kau menabrak tembok."

Baru saja Sasori mengatakan hal tersebut, kening Sakura sukses mencium tembok rumah Sasori. Sasori yang melihat pemandangan langka disampingnya pun meringis―mengingat bunyi yang dihasilkan terdengar cukup keras. Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir pria bersurai kemerahan tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kan' …"

Sakura meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang kini memerah sehabis mencium tembok dengan mesranya. Wajahnya merengut kesal.

"Kamu bilangnya telat, sih! Sakit tahu," keluh Sakura tanpa berhenti mengusap-usap keningnya. Sasori menghela nafasnya perlahan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas―setelah meletakkan kedua koper Sakura di lantai―Sasori pun memegangi kedua pipi Sakura.

Perlahan, wajah lelaki itu mendekat, membuat detak jantung Sakura kembali menggila. Sakura langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang ponselnya erat.

_Cup._

Sebuah ciuman kecil sukses mendarat pada kening Sakura yang kemerahan. Sakura pun langsung membuka kedua matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia dapati Sasori tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Biar _ga_ sakit lagi." ujar Sasori lembut. Tangan Sasori yang besar dan hangat mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan penuh sayang. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, gugup.

"A―arigatou." ucap Sakura perlahan, sementara Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali membawa koper-koper Sakura yang sempat terlupakan barang sejenak.

Sakura pun berjalan ke ruang makan sementara Sasori kembali ke kamar mereka untuk menyimpan koper-koper itu di sana. Kedatangan Sakura langsung disambut oleh Jiro yang tengah berkutat dengan peralatan makan di sana.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-sama. Jadi, anda memutuskan untuk kembali kemari?" tanya sang kepala pelayan sambil tersenyum sumringah. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membalas senyum lelaki di depannya itu.

"Yah, seperti yang dapat kau lihat, Jiro-san." Sakura tanpa perlu repot-repot langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja makan. Jemari wanita berambut _bubble gum _itu kini bergerak dengan lincah di atas layar ponselnya yang memang memiliki layar _touchscreen. _Namun baru saja ia dapat merilekskan diri, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya terlunjak kaget.

"Apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya bagimu ya?"

Menyadari suara yang memang terdengar familiar itu, Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya. Dan benar saja, sesosok lelaki dengan surai kemerahannya kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Pemuda itu pun telah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi seragam sekolah.

"Kau memang menakutkan! Bagaimana caranya berjalan tanpa suara? Untung saja aku tidak punya penyakit jantung. Kalau ya, aku sudah jamin sekarang aku sudah berada di alam sana." celoteh Sakura panjang lebar. Sasori hanya mendengus sambil mengacak-acak surai merah muda Sakura dengan gemas.

"Iya-iya. Omong-omong, mana Jiro? Aku sudah lapar." Keluh Sasori sembari mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di sebelah Sakura. Sakura mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Mana kutahu. Oh ya, kenapa kau duduk di sini? 'Kan biasanya kamu duduk di sana." Jemari lentik Sakura menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi yang berada di ujung meja makan―kursi yang merupakan tempat khusus bagi sang pemilik rumah ketika sedang makan―dalam hal ini Sasori lah sang pemilik rumah. Kali ini Sasori yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memang tidak boleh? Aku ingin duduk disebelah kekasihku, kok."

Mendengar kata-kata Sasori sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona sempurna seperti kepiting rebus. Dan sekarang entah kenapa rasanya pasokan udara dalam paru-paru wanita bersurai merah muda itu menurun secara drastis.

"Ke―kekasih?!"

"Iya. Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Dan kini organ pemacu darah dalam tubuh Sakura pun berpacu lebih kencang dari biasanya―untuk kesekian kalinya―membuat wanita yang namanya senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu salah tingkah. Apa suara detak jantungku terdengar oleh Sasori?―batinnya.

"Bu―bukannya b―begitu …" Ukh, kenapa sekarang aku jadi gagap sih?―batin Sakura, lagi. "H―hanya saja …. Kita 'kan tidak pacaran. Jadi sejak kapan―"

"Sejak tadi malam. Tidak ada kata tidak." potong Sasori cepat. Sakura melongo tak percaya mendengar pernyataan―pemaksaan pria di depannya itu. Apa lelaki ini serius?

"A―apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak setuju!" bantah Sakura.

"Jadi, kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Eh? I―itu―"

"Kalau begitu artinya kau mencintaiku. Karena kita saling mencintai, maka kita sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih."

Dua kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dibentuk dari mulut seorang Akasuna Sasori dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dan kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir lelaki bersurai kemerahannya itu sukses membuat Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa dengan rona merah yang kini terlihat sudah menghiasi seluruh wajahnya. Sasori pun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ketika mulutnya meluncurkan untaian kata-kata yang sukses membuatnya malu sekaligus gugup. Walaupun samar, rona merah dapat terlihat pada pipi tirus lelaki yang memiliki wajah _baby face _itu.

Perlahan, Sakura memegang lengan Sasori. Wanita itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan yang terlihat amat kuat itu.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih." gumam Sakura.

Senyum kebahagiaan pun terbentuk pada wajah Sasori―senyum pertama Sasori yang terlihat amat sangat tulus. Lelaki itu pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura, berganti dengan rangkulan pada pundak Sakura. Kepala Sasori pun tersenderkan pada pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Hn."

Sementara Jiro yang sedaritadi menyaksikan kemesraan antara kedua majikannya itu kini tengah memotret momen di depannya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasori kini tengah berada dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Pandangan mata Sakura sedaritadi tak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil memutar kemudi mobil. Sesekali iris hazel milik lelaki itu melirik ke arah wanita di sampingnya, dan pada detik berikutnya seringai terbentuk oleh bibir tipisnya.

"Kenapa melihatku terus? Kau terpesona?" tanya lelaki itu, narsis. Sakura mendengus geli.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, rasanya seperti mimpi. Kita, sebagai sepasang kekasih maksudku …"

Tangan kiri Sasori terlepas dari kemudinya. Dengan tangan tersebut, Sasori langsung mencubit pipi Sakura kencang―membuat Sakura menjerit pilu karena kesakitan. Tawa pun meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

Sakura langsung menepis tangan Sasori pada pipinya yang kini telah memerah karena cubitan maut kekasihnya itu. Dengan tangan kanannya, wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sakit tahu!"

"Sakit? Berarti bukan mimpi."

Sakura merenggut kesal sembari memandangi Sasori yang tengah tertawa kecil sambil menyetir mobilnya. Tiba-tiba, melintas sebuah ide dalam pikiran Sakura. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Sakura langsung mencubit pipi tirus Sasori. Dan kali ini jeritan pilulah yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda bersurai kemerahan tersebut.

"Sakit, Sakura! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Sakit? Oh berarti memang bukan mimpi."

Sasori pun mendengus kesal sambil mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut sakit, sementara kini Sakura lah yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Rasakan kau!―batin Sakura senang.

"Hei Sakura …"

Baru saja Sakura merasakan ketenangan, suara Sasori kembali terdengar dalam mobil Porsche tersebut. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah sang kekasih.

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Apa kau bisa menghentikan semua ini?"

Hening. Sakura memandang Sasori dengan raut kebingungan yang terlihat jelas.

"Hentikan apa maksudmu?"

"Rencana balas dendammu dengan Uchiha. Bisa kau hentikan sekarang?"

Keheningan kembali tercipta dalam mobil yang sedaritadi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang tersebut. sakura yang terkejut mendengar permintaan Sasori pun langsung membantah.

"Tidak bisa! Aku masih belum membuatnya menderita, Sasori. Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya?"

Sasori langsung mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Beruntung sedaritadi Sasori melajukan mobilnya pada bagian kiri jalan sehingga tidak akan terlalu mengganggu lalu lintas jika ia berhenti tiba-tiba. Dan Sakura yang terkejut dengan perhentian mobil yang mendadak itu langsung memegang sabuk pengamannya dengan kuat.

"Kau gila, Sasori?! Kenapa mengerem mendadak seperti itu?!"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama lelaki lain!"

Kedua kalimat dengan suara yang berbeda pun terdengar bersamaan dalam mobil itu. Namun suara si lelaki lah yang mendominasi. Sakura pun menatap Sasori dengan raut wajah bingung.

"K―kenapa? Bukankah kau juga yang akan mengatakan kau akan membantuku hingga urusanku selesai? Lalu kenapa kau sekarang melarang―"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibirnya langsung terkunci oleh bibir Sasori yang kini melumat bibirnya dengan kuat. Namun lumatan bibir itu tidak kasar, melainkan terasa amat manis dan hangat. Kedua mata Sakura mulai terpejam, dan kedua tangannya kini melingkari bahu pemuda di depannya tersebut.

Lumatan itu terlepas beberapa saat kemudian, dengan Sasori yang menatap wanita di depannya itu intens. Sakura yang mendapati dirinya ditatap seperti itu mau tidak mau merasa gugup juga.

"Karena aku tidak mau ada lelaki lain yang menyentuhmu selain aku. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya begitu saja―seakan-akan dirinya terhipnotis oleh tatapan hangat dari manik _hazel _lelaki berambut kemerahan tersebut. Sasori pun tersenyum puas ketika ia merasa bahwa gerakan anggukan kepala itu adalah respon positif untuk perintahnya.

"Tapi kau juga jangan menyentuh wanita lain selain aku." Ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan. Meskipun begitu, kelihatannya Sasori dapat menangkap gelombang suara dari mulut wanita di sampingnya itu. Sasori pun mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Iya. Aku janji."

"Awas saja kalau sampai kau bohong. Akan aku hajar kau nanti!"

Sasori sedikit bergidik. Ia seperti merasakan aura gelap yang terpancar dari tubuh Sakura. Namun ia gubris perasaan aneh itu.

"Iya, Sakura-_koi._ Sekarang jangan mengoceh lagi ya, aku mau fokus pada jalanannya."

Sakura langsung bungkam seribu bahasa ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap _suffix –koi _pada akhir nama kecilnya. Sakura pun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya yang ia yakin sudah mengembang dengan lebarnya.

Ah, sepertinya hanya dengan satu kata saja sudah dapat membuat Sakura melayang dan membungkam mulutnya dalam satu momen.

Sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah memfokuskan dirinya pada sang _Sensei_ yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Berhubung kelasnya dan kelas Sasori terpisah, Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar bisa lebih berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh_ Sensei_nya tersebut.

Ah, bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa sang 'kekasih', Sasuke Uchiha, kini tengah memandangi punggungnya dengan tatapan kesal bukan main.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sejak kemarin malam, wanita bersurai merah muda itu tidak mengontaknya sama sekali. Meskipun memang Sakura meneleponnya karena ada urusan pekerjaan mendadak. Tetap saja, setidaknya wanita itu mengucapkan selamat malam atau apa, _gitu?_

Sakura memang tidak sama dengan wanita lainnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, wanita itu sudah muncul saja di kelasnya 5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Namun bukannya menyapa, Sakura malah langsung menduduki tempat duduknya.

Bahkan Sakura bertingkah seakan dirinya tidak ada di kelas ini saja!

Sasuke mengeram kesal. Giginya kini bergemeletuk dengan tangan yang kini mengepal dengan kuat. Seandainya di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia pasti akan menarik paksa Sakura―"

"―Uchiha-_san_, anda memperhatikan pelajaran saya atau memperhatikan Haruno-_san_?"

Pandangan seluruh murid langsung teralihkan pada sosok sang pangeran sekolah yang kini kembali memasang tampang _stoic_nya. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki yang duduk di bangku paling belakang kelasnya. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sakura kembali memutarkan kepalanya menghadap papan tulis, seakan yang tadi hanyalah angin lalu. Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Uchiha-_san?"_

"Hn."

Merasa mendapat jawaban yang tidak berarti, sang _Sensei_ pun menghela nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya yang tertunda. Dan pandangan para murid pun kembali teralihkan pada sosok Sensei yang terkenal _killer _itu.

Sementara Sasuke kini tengah menahan amarahnya di tempat duduknya.

Sakura Haruno. Apa wanita itu sedang mempermainkannya?

.

.

Bel istirahat yang paling ditunggu semua murid pun berbunyi. Para murid pun langsung berhamburan menuju kantin―atau tempat lain untuk sekedar bersantai setelah menggunakan otak mereka selama kurang lebih 4 jam.

Tak ketinggalan pula Sakura. Saat bel istirahat, Sakura langsung keluar dari kelas itu tanpa menengok ke belakang. Wanita dengan iris _viridian _itu pun mengikuti kakinya melangkah menuju kantin. Ah, rasanya perutnya sedikit kosong.

Dan sesuai dugaan Sakura, sosok Uchiha Sasuke terlihat beberapa meter di belakangnya dengan tampang _stoic _yang selalu dipasang lelaki itu. Tampang itulah yang dulu sempat memincut hati Sakura, namun tampang itulah yang kini membuat Sakura muak.

Mangsa akan segera masuk dalam jebakan, tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah tadi, pikiran Sakura mencari cara bagaimana caranya untuk mengakhiri hubungan memuakkan dengan sang Uchiha namun tetap dapat mempermalukannya. walaupun pada awalnya ia rasa rencana itu akan gagal, kelihatannya ia keliru.

Lihat saja, lelaki dengan iris _obsidian _itu kini terlihat seperti mengejarnya yang sedaritadi memang sengaja menghindari lelaki itu.

Uchiha, tak sadarkah kau harga dirimu sedang kuinjak-injak?

Sementara Sasuke kini tengah mengumpat dalam hati sambil berjalan dengan sikap tenang. Walaupun ia memasang tampang _stoic _seperti biasanya, tetap saja sulit untuk memendam rasa kesal yang sedaritadi ia rasakan.

Oh, dan sekarang Sakura menghindariku dan membuatku mengejarnya? Apa ia sengaja ingin menghancurkan harga diriku di depan umum?―batin Sasuke kesal.

Tanpa terasa, kini lelaki dengan rambut sekelam malamnya itu telah sampai pada kantin sekolahnya. Sakura yang sebelumnya berada di depannya itu kini malah tidak tahu ada di mana. Sepertinya ia tengah kehilangan jejak.

Sasuke langsung mencari wanita dengan surai merah mudanya tersebut, dan sepertinya pencariannya tidak sulit. Terbukti hanya dengan beberapa kali lirik saja ia dapat melihat merah muda di antara ombak manusia-manusia kelaparan di sana.

Dan pada detik berikutnya, aura mencekam langsung menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu.

Kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura, tengah duduk bersama dengan sosok lelaki yang ia kenal―Akasuna Sasori―saingan beratnya di sekolah. Sasuke dengan garang langsung berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati oleh sepasang manusia tersebut. Dengan kasar Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke dengan geram. Pandangan anak-anak yang sedaritadi berada dalam kantin itu teralihkan ke arah sumber suara. Dapat terlihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha tengah menarik tangan seorang Sakura Haruno. Tak lupa di sana ada Akasuna Sasori yang inkut berdiri melihat kekasihnya ditarik dengan kasar oleh lelaki lain.

Yang ditanya alih-alih takut kini tengah menyeringai senang.

"Ah, kebetulan kau ada, Uchiha-_san_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Sasuke terdiam ketika ia mendengar panggilan untuknya yang meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Namun sebelum Sasuke dapat membuka mulutnya, Sakura kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu. Kita putus saja ya."

Ucapan Sakura sukses mengundang kasak-kusuk dari mulut siswa siswi Konoha High yang berada di sana. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"A―apa kau bilang? Kau berani minta putus denganku? Apa kau sudah gila?!" tanya Sasuke frustasi. Wanita ini, Haruno Sakura, sukses menghancurkan reputasinya sebagai _playboy _kelas kakap di depan banyak orang! Apa wanita ini sudah tidak waras meminta putus dengannya? Pasti ada yang salah!

"Tidak, aku tidak gila Uchiha-_san. _Kau tadi mendengar dengan jelas 'kan? Aku ingin kita putus."

Dan berikutnya suara gaduh pun terdengar―suara maki-makian dari wanita-wanita penggemar Sasuke, pujian dari para siswa yang memang tidak menyukai Sasuke pun membaur jadi satu. Sasuke yang sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya itu pun langsung menyeret Sakura paksa.

"L―Lepaskan aku! Sakit, Uchiha-san!" pinta Sakura sambil meronta. Namun sepertinya cengkeraman Sasuke terlalu kuat, sehingga tidak mudah untuk melepaskannya sementara tubuhnya sedaritadi diseret dengan kasar oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Ikut aku! Kita bicarakan di tem―"

Belum sempat Sasuke berhasil membawa Sakura menjauh dari kantin, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakan tangan Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan Sakura, Uchiha." desis sang pahlawan bersurai kemerahan itu. Sorot dingin dan menusuk terlihat jelas dari iris hazelnya. Sasuke yang merasa tidak takut dengan tatapan itu pun balik menatap sang lelaki pengganggu di depannya ini dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Akasuna. Dia kekasihku!"

"Tapi dia baru saja ingin putus denganmu."

"Aku tidak bilang ingin putus dengannya!"

"Tapi dia milikku!"

Dengan kasar Sasori langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dari tangan Sakura yang memerah karena dicengkerem terlalu kuat. Sakura hanya bisa meringis pelan sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Terima saja Uchiha, hubungan kalian sudah berakhir. Ayo, Sakura." Sasori pun merangkul pundak Sakura dan membawa wanita bersurai merah muda itu pergi dari hadapan anak bungsu Uchiha yang kini tengah berdiri mematung di belakang mereka.

Antara syok dan murka. Hancurlah sudah harga dirinya yang sudah ia jaga dua tahun ini. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, harga dirinya hancur oleh seorang wanita. Wanita!

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah memohon kepada seorang wanita. Dan ia baru saja melakukannya secara tidak langsung!

Sasuke yang gelap mata langsung menyambar apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Malang bagi seorang siswi yang tidak sengaja melintas di sana, piring berisikan makan siangnya langsung di sambar oleh sang Uchiha. dan di detik berikutnya, terdengat suara pecahan benda kaca dengan makanan yang berhamburan ke lantai. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan menjauhi lokasi kejadian dengan kekesalan yang mengebu-ebu.

Sementara sang korban kini menatap makan siangnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, bersama ratusan pasang mata yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung sang Uchiha yang berjalan menjauh.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke tidak henti mengucapkan umpatan. Kedua tangannya kini telah mengepal begitu kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih dan urat-urat terlihat jelas pada permukaan kulitnya.

"Lihat saja, kau akan merasakan akibatnya karena sudah mempermainkanku, Haruno Sakura!"

Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Sakura, aku akan membalas perbuatan kalian yang sudah mempermalukan dan menghancurkan harga diriku di depan umum!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ermm, hai. Jumpa lagi ya kita di chapter 10. Yeaaah.

Ga terasa ternyata fic ini uda nyampe segini. Rasanya kayak mimpi deh, abis saya ga pernah bertahan untuk melanjutkan cerita hingga chapter sebanyak ini ( pengalaman saya, saya biasanya bakal discontinued cerita yang uda saya bikin sampe belasan chapter. Semoga fic ini ga berakhir seperti itu deh. )

Oh ya, ngomong2 chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter biasanya loh. Dan saya bikin chapter ini sedikit (?) ngebut. Dari minggu malem, lanjutin ke senin malem sampe jam 1 – 2 pagian ( padahal saya masuk sekolah, loh. ) abis daripada nanti update fic ini ngaret, mending begadang deh. Untung saya bisa molor pas pelajaran akhir tapi yang ini jangan ditiru ya.

Sebenernya saya punya banyak waktu, dan saya bisa aja ga prlu begadang buat bikin kelanjutan fic ini. hanya saja, kadang otak saya suka stuck, dan ide pasti baru muncul kalo uda kepepet. Jadi, ya gitu deh …..

Pertamanya mau lanjutin fic ini hari jumat karena libur, tapi krn temen saya dating ke rumah buat dibantuin ngerjain remedial ya ga jadi ( ngerjain dari jam 10 pagi sampe jam 5 sore, ngek. ) dan malemnya saya tepar.

Akhirnya rencana awal gagal deh.

Oh ya, dan hasil uts saya uda keluar looooh (y) nilai2nya ga terduga semua, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa nista* pokoknya makasih ya yg ud doain nilai saya bagus, nilainya jadi beneran bagus. Yah yg bikin jelek cuma ulangan hariannya sih 2 nilai, tp yg pnting uts ga ada yg remedial *ga ada yg nanya* #abaikan *malah curhat*

Oke tanpa basa-basi lagi, saatnya balas review :D

_**Briesies**__: Sasuke di chapter sebelumnya …. Lagi bersiin rumah saya x'D *maunya* soal slight NaruHina … karena Naruto sndiri jarang ( sekali ) muncul, jadi mungkin agak susah ya kalau mau dibikin. Tapi mungkin ada nyempil2, hehe._

_**Moku-Chan**__: ga sibuk jg sih, mau nglanjutin cuma ide kadang suka stuck, makanya susah …. Tapi bakal aku usahain buat update sminggu skali kok. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mungkin fic ini ga bakal sampe chap. 15, whahaha ._._

_**Sakakibara mei**__: hehe, bener? Tapi aku ngrasa sminggu skali itu lama loh ._. Iyaa, ayo smangat! Ngomong2 mei-chan UN SMA ato SMP? Ciee yg plajarannya kimia, untung SMK ga ada ….. (y) kalo soal itu, gimana kalo kamu bikin ijazah palsu aja? *pasang muka calo*_

_Aku bakal balas pertanyaan mei-chan deh. Soal kekuatan Sasori itu … whahahahha. Jadi critanya 'kan ada cara penyembuhan demam pake menyalurkan panas tubuh ke orang lain. Biasanya itu ampuh loh ( katanya, tapi gatau juga. Aku belum pernah coba xD) makanya bisa. lagian pada intinya kn cowo lebih kuat dr cewe._

_Ngomong2, km enak ya bisa bbo siang. Aku ga bisa, bisanya bbo di sekolah aja #heh x'o_

_Kamu mau sama Sai? Sygnya Sai itu doinya aku *ikutan kena granat nyasar*_

_Yossh, terima kasih juga ya review menggelitiknya Mei-chan, kamu sukses bikin aku senyam senyum geje tengah malam xD_

_**Sunny Iruzer February**__: hai Sunny-chan. Kamu ganti penname lagi ya? Waktu itu sempat ganti 'kan ya? :o dan omong2, kayaknya bakalan emng abisnya chapter 12 nih, setelah aku melihat konflik yang aku bikin sendiri di chapter ini … *diem*_

_Side storynya ditunggu aja ya, otak aku soalnya lagi buntu banget. Wekkekekek. Jd ga bisa cpet bikinnya *ngek*_

_Sebenernya sih aku lg sakit kepala, tp pas ceritanya aku bikin TBC sakit kepalanya malah hilang *apa2an* tapi tenang aja, sakit sehat aku pasti bakal berusaha untuk update fic ini sminggu skali! :D ayo kamu jg smangat ya blajarnya, dan makasih buat doanya syg._

_Ganbatte!~ and have a blessed day :D_

_**hasnistareels**__: hehehe engga kok. Asiik, ada yg sependapat sama akuuu *pelukcium* *ditendang* yaah tp aa Sai kan masih ada akuuuu *maunya*_

_**Ruru**__: iyaa, abis aku fokus ke konfliknya satu2, jadi mungkin tokoh yang penting malah ga muncul2. Gomen ne. tapi buat chapter depan ( mungkin) sasu-pyon bakalan muncul full._

_**silverblaze**__: ga kok, ga kasian. Kan ada akuuuu author mupeng. Thanks ya silver-san ( aku panggil begitu ya? ) ini uda lanjut kok ^_^_

_**Mikyo**__: iyaa, ini aku jg ud update lagi. :DD hehe, makasih. Syukur deh fic ini ga abal2 amat, wahahahah ._. makasih buat smangatnya Mikyo-chan. Kamu juga smangat yaa~_

_**Deauliaas**__: aaaaa jgn ;A; nanti aku malah diapa2in lagi kalo ud ketemu! *mulai gali kubur* *mulai ngaco* ngek, aku kan masih polos, masa auranya item sih? *pasang puppy eyes* *mata dicolok* *memulai adegan suspense*_

_Hmm, kalo gitu aku panggil Dea aja ya? ( uapaaaa?! ) ga kok bcnda, aku panggil Lia-chan aja deh. Nama kamu mirip sama nama sahabat lama aku pas smp, hehe._

_Iyaa, ini ud update kok :D sebenernya aku ud merengek minta diisiin modemnya, cuma belum diisi2 nih. Sengsaraaaaaaaa *guling2 dilantai*_

_**AkumaYuri**__: nah di sini uda keliahatan Sai nya gimana. Aku jadi ngerasa jahat …. Aaaa aku gamau, aku Cuma mau Naruto sama Hinata. Abis kalo sama cewe lain aku ga rela, chemistry Naru sama Hina uda cocok banget sih bagi aku. Cuma aku ga nolak ada pair naruxchara lain kok._

_Mwihihihih sankyuuu, abis aku orang yang mainannya lemon eksplisit makanya kena yang hard mulu. Syukur deh lemon di chapter kemarin ga abal xD_

_**Reine**__: aaaaaa pelit! *merengek-rengek* maunya sih isi sendiri, tapi ga punya duiitt. Aku lagi bokek tingkat akut =3= ga dong, gas lama itu. pkoknya aku targetin sebisa mungkin sebelum tahun depan fic ini kelar. :D tapi aku lebih suka di chapter yang ini, Sasu ngemis cinta ke Saku, huahahahahah xD *ketawa jahat*_

_**Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx**__: wkakakak, kasian deh. Temen aku juga gitu tuh, huruf Y tp nama paling depan gara2 ruangannya beda sendiri x'D Hooo, brarti kak Hikari setaun lebih tua dr aku ya? Emng kakak mau ambil jurusan apa? *pasang gaya wartawan* *ea*_

_Di sini uda kelihatan deh Sainya gimana x'D nyiekekek. Ini uda update kak, sminggu skali! :DDDDDDD_

_**Mura-chan**__: hehehe, jgn galau dong Mura-chan, masih banyak hal yang bisa lebih disyukuri daripada yang kita galauin *prinsip anti galau saya* ini uda updateeeeeee x'DD aku update sminggu skali._

_Hehe, jgn dipuji bgitu ah, nnti kpala saya tmbah gede lagi :p tapi big thanks ya uda baca dan suka sama fic akuuu. Seneeeeeeeeeng *happy smile* dan makasih buat smangatnya ya. Tnang aja, review kamu ga menuh2in kok, aku malah seneng fic aku di review._

_**Farberawz**__: miiiiiiihh, makasi. Tenkyu very much *pelukcium* hai kuro-chan, kuro-kun? Kamu cewe apa cowo? Whahahah ._. pasti, bakal aku lanjutin kok. Doakan aku ya biar virus malesnya ga nemplok terus :D dan makasi untuk smangatnya :DDDD_

_**allykeysa**__: iyaa, abis kalo aku update lewat dr sminggu brarti aku nglanggar janji aku ke diri aku sendiri dan ke orang lain D: jadi beban kalu ngaret, hehehehhe._

_Bener perfect? Typonya emng ga ada? Aku takut adaaaaa *mata berkaca-kaca*_

_Aku pasti bakal bikin side story dan sequelnya, tapi ga bisa dalam waktu dekat. Doakan saja ya bakal beneran jadi. *mulai melakukan headbang untuk mengumpulkan inspirasi*_

_Ini uda update. Makasi ya buat smangatnya Key-chan. Ayo kamu juga smangat skolahnya :DDDDD_

_**Hime No Rika**__: hmm, korea? X'D pwp itu apaa?_

_**Akira ryuumaru**__: nyiiieeeh, bokiss! Boong tuh, ga mungkin sampe tsunami *pasang muka galak* aku ga bisa update flash, tapi modemku namanya telkomflash tuh *ganyambung* *digetok pake palu*_

_**miikodesu**__: enggaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Masa saku-chan bilang cinta ke sai sementara hatinya di saso-chan? ._._

_**Konoha girls**__: iy gpp kok :D ini uda aku update, hehehe. Salam juga.._

_**Rieki Kikkawa**__: iya kak, aku updatenya sminggu sekali. Ga bakal lebih kok, tapi kalo kurang dr sminggu bakal diusahain kalo modem uda diisi. Yeeey~_

_Issh, ktauan di rumahnya ga ada kipas sm ac ya kak? Aku aja adem ayem tuh di rumah abis bikin chapter itu *ikutan curcol*_

_Y ud tuh Sainya buat kakak aja, aku sama saso-chaaaan *dishanaro saku-chan*_

_Iya pasti lanjut kok kak, janji ga bakal ngaret updatenyaaaaaaa :DDD_

_**Fallen Monster**__: hai monster-chan (anonym penname kamu lucu, aku jd pengen ganti penname =3= ) pertama baca reviewnya aku kira flame, taunya masih ada lanjutannya. Wkakakka jadi maluuuuu *tutup muka* sasu-pyonnya baru kelihatan di sini. Dan berakhirnya begitu pula. X'D_

_Eeeeh enggaaaaa, aku ga suka ngarettt. Paling lama update kyk skrg, sminggu skali. Dulu mah bisa dua minggu tiga kali. Maklum ya, pas itu kan skolah lagi libur, jadi aku bsa ngetik tiap hari. Skrg aku uda masuk … *ngumpet di baling tameng*_

_Aku ga bisa kilat monster-chan, cuma aku bakal usahain aku akan slalu update seminggu skali. Ditunggu aja ya~_

_**Osaka Sakura**__: itu blg cepet nyindir ya? Ini sminggu sekali, ga cepeeeeett! *meraung-raung* aku uda kls 3 smk, kamukamu? :D di sini sasu-pyon baru kelihatan, Sakura-chan. Maap ya jarang aku munculin, aku jadi ngrasa ga konsisten pada ide pokok crita ….. thankyou untuk smangatnya, keep spirit juga ya :D_

_**Killua Shocchii**__: aaaaa Killua-kuuuunn *peluk erat* *dibunuh* sama saso-chan dong, abs kan main pairingnya sasosaku *ea* hehe, makasih untuk dukungannya ya :D_

_**Sky pea-chan**__: ini ud update pea-chan~ :D_

_**Asakura Ayaka**__: emng aa Saso-chan unyuuuuuu *fangirling ria* hoeeh, begitu ya? Maap ya, pasti kurang enak kalo banyak pengulangan kata. Mau aku edit rasanya, tapi males ah xD *digaplok* ini uda update~ salam peluk juga :* {}_

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk**__: hehe hidup sasosaku! *heboh sendiri* yup, justru disitulah menariknya Sai bagi aku di sini (y) coba semua cowo kayak aa Sai …. Ini ud update kak. Makasih ya uda nyempetin review :*_

_**song min ah**__: hehe jangan bosen2 juga ya baca balasan reviewku yang gaje ini *ngek* yah soal balikan engganya uda keliatan kan di chapter ini. ^_^ tp km jgn jahat2 sm aa Sai dong, dia kan pacar aku *maunya* arigatou juga uda baca dan review min-chan. Ini ud update~_

_**Mizuira Kumiko**__: hehe asiikk ada lagi yang sependapaat! *peluk cium* aku stujuuuu! *memuji karya sendiri* di sini tetap puncaknya pada Sasuke kok, soalnya aku jg cuma munculin karakter Sai biar hubungan Sakura dan Sasori dapat tercipta di sini, hehehe. Soal ituu, bakal kelihatan pada chapter lain … jadi ditunggu saja :D_

_Pasti masih ada typo, mskipun ud dipriksa jg tetep aja ada satu dua yg nyempil kyk kutu, pfft. Hehe, yeeey I'm improving! *lempar confetti* ini uda update Miko-chan, makasih ya buat smangatnya :D_

_Ngomong2, emng fic aku masuk di IFA y? stau aku MA ga bisa masuk …_

_**makki yuichaan**__: iyaa, Sasosaku cuma dikit di archieve FFI … ;A; aku jg kelas 3, tapi smk. Kalo aku sih orgnya santai, jadi tetep baca fic mskipun uda mau bimbel dan UN uda deket *abaikan* aku gatau sampe chapter berapa, yg jelas ga bakal smpe 20an deh. Aku jamin._

_Kalo soal saran kamu kayaknya susah deh, abis Saso-chan kan karakternya kalem dan dingin. Tapi mungkin nanti suatu saat akan aku wujudkan saran kamu. :D thankyou ya sarannya~_

Akhirnya setelah berkutat di depan notebook selama kurang lebih 5 – 6 jam kelar juga sampe sini ( termasuk waktu buat maen game disela-sela kesuntukan ) dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 2 pagi, tersisa kurang lebih 3 stngah jam buat bobo *mulai teler*

Meskipun fic ini jadinya jam 2, tapi aku baru bakal publish pas uda di sekolah ( lumayan, ol gratis *ketauan nistanya* )

Akhir kata, aku mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang uda nyempetin diri buat review :D seneng banget rasanya baca tiap review kalian. Dapet banyak saran, bisa ngobrol2, dapet semangat juga bisa tahu gimana pendapat kalian mengenai perkembangan fic ini. really big thanks to you all. Tanpa kalian, fic ini bukanlah apa2.

Dan makasih juga untuk para silent readers yg menyempatkan diri buat baca fic saya, untuk orang2 yg masukin fic ini dalam favorite list dan story alertnya. Sekali lagi, makasiiihh :DD

Oh ya, maaf ya kalo mungkin ada salah pengetikan nama, abis aku liat dari ponsel sih review kalian, baru diketik di sini. Kalo aku ketik di sekolah ga sempet D:

Aku bakal slalu nunggu review kalian ya. Saran, kritik dan flame aku trima. Asalkan yg konkrit dan konstruktif ya. Jadilah flamer yg smart teman~

Dan semoga chapter ini ga membosankan ya. Dan maaf bagi yg mengharapkan konfliknya lebih dari ini. sebenernya konsep awal yang saya pkirkan beda jauh dari ini, cuma seiring progressnya malah jadi begini. Maafkan saya ….. *pundung dipojokan*

Yosh~ have a nice day ya semuanya. Smangaaaat! See you on the next chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLoIRIS ( yey, aku baru ganti penname \(^0^)/ ) proudly presents**

**Alive Doll**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ) rated M. OOC. AU.**

**Warning: bashinged!Uchiha Sasuke in this chapter. Dari awal sudah aku peringatkan, jadi risknya tanggung sendiri ya :3**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Sasori sedaritadi tak pernah melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu ringkih milik sesosok wanita bersurai merah muda di sampingnya. Dengan tangan itu, si pemilik tangan menuntun gadis dalam rangkulannya menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang sebelumnya memperhatikan pertengkaran sosok-sosok fenomenal di sekolah mereka.

Tampak beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan pergerakan sejoli berkepala merah dan merah muda itu dengan tatapan mencela dan kecewa―menganggap si gadis merupakan seorang pengacau. Namun ada juga yang menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan memuja yang seperti biasanya―yang tentu saja tatapan itu berasal dari bola mata beberapa lelaki.

Dua pasang kaki itu pun berjalan mengantarkan para pemilik kaki itu menuju tempat tujuan mereka―atap sekolah. Si lelaki pun membuka pintu atap yang untungnya tidak terkunci tersebut.

Si lelaki pun menuntun gadis yang sedaritadi berada dalam rangkulannya itu untuk duduk di depan teralis yang menghiasi sepanjang sisi atap sekolah tersebut. Setelah si wanita terduduk, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping si wanita. Seulas senyum pun terkembang dari bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas dengan pembalasan dendammu itu?" tanya lelaki itu. Si wanita pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk, memasang wajah ngambek.

"Belum! Aku 'kan masih ingin membuat lelaki itu lebih menderita lagi!" perkataan si wanita sukses membuat lelaki bernama Sasori itu menyerngit tak suka.

"Oh, jadi kau masih ingin dekat-dekat dengan lelaki Uchiha itu?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah masam. Sakura yang melihat ekspresi Sasori langsung terkikik geli, membuat Sasori mendengus kesal.

"Kau pikir ini lucu, Sakura?" Sakura pun menghentikan tawanya. Tangannya yang ramping ia lingkarkan pada leher pemuda berambut merah disampingnya. Dan kini, senyum pun terkembang dari bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak Sasori. Aku hanya merasa senang, karena ternyata kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Sasori pun memutar manik mata sewarna karamelnya seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Sakura. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura―membuat rona merah sukses menghiasi wajah gadis musim semi tersebut.

Kening mereka saling beradu. Bola mata sewarna dedaunan hijau dan dedaunan musim gugur itu pun bertemu.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, nona Haruno," ujar Sasori lengkap dengan seringainya yang tampan. Sakura langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasori, dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Oh begitu ya? Baiklah aku tidak jadi putus dengan Uchiha!"

Namun sebelum Sakura dapat beranjak dari posisi duduknya, tubuhnya kembali berada dalam dekapan erat Sasori. Wajah lelaki itu dapat Sakura rasakan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Bahkan kini Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki itu pada daun telinganya. Sakura pun memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Sekali saja kau berani mendekati si Uchiha brengsek itu, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kakimu lagi besok pagi."

Kata-kata Sasori sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Sasori yang nampaknya tengah berbahagia, jauh dari tempat mereka berdua kini terduduk sesosok lelaki dengan rambut _raven_-nya yang tengah terduduk dengan raut wajah yang sulit tergambarkan. Antara marah, kesal, dan kecewa.

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan sebelumnya. Selama ini tak ada wanita yang pernah ingin berpisah dengannya . Padahal selama ini para wanita selalu melemparkan diri mereka kepadanya, mereka semua rela menjadi mainannya walaupun tak terikat sekalipun. Tapi kenapa, seorang wanita seperti Haruno Sakura begitu beraninya memutuskan hubungan dengannya? Terlebih lagi di depan kerumunan orang seperti itu.

Tangannya kembali mengepal erat ketika bayang-bayang peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang lalu berputar dalam kepalanya. Giginya bergemeretak kuat menahan emosi.

Pantas saja gadis itu selalu menghindarinya sejak awal, selalu mencoba menunda-nunda melanjutkan hubungan mereka dalam tahap yang lebih lanjut. Jadi selama ini Sakura memang sengaja karena ingin mempermalukannya di depan umum?

Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya sejak awal? Ia, si gadis culun yang dulu ia sakiti dengan kata-kata untuk menolak pernyataan cintanya, kini telah menjadi gadis yang cantik untuk membalas dendam kepadanya.

Perlahan, seringai terbentuk dari kedua bibir tipisnya. Dan seringai itu tak bisa dibilang menawan, lebih ke arah mengerikan dan licik. Tangannya lalu mengambil ponsel barunya yang sedaritadi berada dalam saku celana. Jemarinya yang panjang lalu menyentuh layar _touchscreen_-nya untuk mencari nomor ponsel di sana dan menekan tombol _call _pada layarnya setelah menemukan nomor yang dicari. Bunyi telepon yang diangkat pun terdengar setelah sebelumnya nada tunggulah yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"Halo … Uchiha, ada apa meneleponku? Tumben sekali …" ucap seseorang di ujung telepon dengan suara serak seperti baru saja bangun tidur.

Seringai itu semakin nampak jelas.

"Aah, Suigetsu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan …"

Membalas dendam? Kita lihat nanti, siapa yang akan menang? Kau atau aku, Haruno Sakura?

.

.

Sakura kini tengah melirik ke arah jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tampak di sana tak banyak lagi siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang semenjak bel pertanda berakhirnya sekolah di hari itu telah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Ia tengah menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang mengurus urusannya di ruang guru perihal acara membolosnya sejak empat hari yang lalu dan tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Senyum nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik ketika kata kekasih itu melintas dalam kepalanya. Dadanya terasa menghangat seketika.

"Apa kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?"

Lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika mendapati bayang-bayang besar menutupi tubuhnya. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati tiga orang pemuda asing yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Omong-omong kau sia―"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya hidung dan mulupnya kini sudah dibekap oleh sapu tangan yang ternyata sudah dibasahi oleh cairan bius. Iris _emerald_ itu memburam seketika, membawanya ke dalam alam sadarnya sementara tubuhnya kini telah ditahan oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh besar yang berada di hadapannya.

Tubuhnya kini dibawa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil _Volkswagen_ berwarna gelap yang diyakini milik ketiga pria asing tersebut dan membawanya pergi dari sekolah. Dengan sosok lelaki Uchiha yang sedaritadi berdiri tak jauh di sana sambil menyeringai kejam. Tas Sakura yang berada di tangannya.

Akasuna Sasori, Haruno Sakura, ayo kita bersenang-senang!

.

.

Sasori akhirnya berhasil keluar dari ruang penyiksaan yang bisa disebut sebagai ruang guru―setelah selama dua puluh menit ia menerima wejangan yang membuat kedua telinganya panas dari sang wali kelas―Mitarashi Anko―perihal absennya selama tiga hari berturut-turut yang jika dihitung ia sudah absen selama sepuluh hari dalam sebulan ini. Namun walaupun garang, sepasang mata milik wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau memang sibuk, namun kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu. Kalau kau bukanlah seorang fotografer aku yakin kau sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini dengan paksa."

Sasori hanya bisa mendengus mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Tidak-tidak, bukannya wanita itu memiliki ketertarikan kepadanya dan mereka telah melakukan hubungan terlarang―sesuatu yang kerap ia lakukan sebelum Sakura hadir dalam hidupnya. Hanya saja, wanita itu memang berbeda. Ia adalah sesosok wanita yang sudah Sasori anggap sebagai orangtua kedua baginya, terlepas dari orangtua kandungnya yang tidak tahu ada di mana.

Walau galak, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Mitarashi Anko adalah wanita yang amatlah lembut dan baik hati.

Sasori kembali menarik selempang tasnya sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Ia sedikit khawatir dan merasa bersalah karena membuat Sakura menunggunya terlalu lama, hanya saja ia tidak dapat mencegahnya. Memotong perkataan MItarashi Anko saat wanita itu tengah mengumandangkan ceramah panjang lebar sama saja dengan mencari mati. Dan ia masih ingin hidup tentu saja.

Lelaki bersurai merah darah itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Sakura―di depan pintu sekolah. Ia lalu segera menuju lokernya, membukanya―dan mengabaikan tumpukan surat yang ia yakini sebagai surat cinta―lalu mengambil sepatunya dan mengganti sepatu sekolahnya. Setelah itu ia menutup lokernya dan berjalan menuju tempat Sakura menunggunya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika ia tidak mendapati helaian merah muda milik Sakura di sana, alih-alih udara kosong di depannya. Alisnya mengerut bingung. Tidak mungkin 'kan Sakura meninggalkannya?

Namun pemikiran lain kembali memasuki otak jeniusnya. Mungkin saja Sakura sedang ke toilet―katanya dalam hati untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Sasori memutuskan untuk berdiri di sana sembari menunggu Sakura yang sepertinya sedang ke toilet. Tak ia pedulikan suara bisik-bisik siswi-siswi sekolahnya ketika melihatnya tengah berdiri di sana, pun sosok gadis yang amat ia kenal yang mendatanginya dan menggodanya.

"Kau menungguku, Sasori-_sama_?" ujar gadis berambut keunguan itu sambil merapatkan tubuhnya yang sintal pada Sasori, mengundang jerit kekecewaan dari siswi-siswi yang melihatnya.

Sasori menepis kedua tangan yang melingkari lengannya dengan kasar. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan dingin menusuknya, yang sejenak membuat gadis itu berdiri kaku di tempat dengan raut wajah kaget sekaligus kebingungan dengan tingkah yang menurutnya aneh.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Sepasang manik keunguan milik gadis itu jelas terbelalak lebar mendengar ketiga kata yang terdengar amat menusuk itu keluar dari bibir Sasori. Gadis itu tertawa sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sasori-_sama, _ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau―"

"Kubilang, jangan. sentuh. aku."

Ia terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sasori, apalagi kata-kata itu terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ia melirik ke arah penonton mereka dan merasa malu sekaligus terinjak melihat siswi-siswi itu menatapnya sambil tertawa mengejek dan tersenyum meledek. Tanpa banyak bicara ia berlari menjauhi Sasori sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Sasori pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara tawa, dan sukses membuat suara itu tak terdengar lagi dalam satu tatapan mata. Ia pun memejamkan matanya setelah siswi-siswi itu mengangkat kaki dari sana, dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok untuk menunggu Sakura yang tak kunjung datang.

Kemana Sakura? Lama sekali dia.―batin Sasori dalam kediamannya.

Sasori kembali melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Ia sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit dan tanda-tanda kedatangan Sakura bahkan tak ada, alih-alih kini petugas kebersihanlah yang ada di sana dan menyapu lantai sambil sesekali melirik ke arah siswa yang sedaritadi tak bergeming sejak kedatangannya. Kesal, Sasori pun merogoh ponsel yang berada dalam kantongnya dan menekan angka satu pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya.

Ia menempelkan layar ponselnya pada telinga, hanya untuk mendapati nada tunggulah yang ada di sana, menandakan telepon tak di angkat oleh pemiliknya. Namun baru saja Sasori akan mematikan telepon suara telepon yang diangkat pun terdengar.

Dan berikutnya, suara yang terdengar di ujung telepon itu membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang serta membuat darahnya sekejap terasa mendidih.

"Halo, Akasuna. Akhirnya kau menelepon juga."

Suara Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Sasori terus mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan yang sepertinya kurang pas keluar dari bibir pria setampan dirinya. Perkataan Sasuke dalam telepon sedaritadi menggema dalam kepalanya.

"_Kalau kau ingin Sakura selamat, datangi sebuah gedung tua di pelabuhan kota sebelah sebelum matahari terbenam. Ingat, jangan telepon polisi atau siapapun. Kalau aku sampai tahu, maka aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis kesayanganmu ini."_

Sasori yakin pria itu pasti tengah menyeringai di telepon sambil mengatakan kata-kata itu. Dasar manusia licik, beraninya ia menculik Sakura di saat ia tak ada!

Sasori menginjak gas mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak peduli kalau ia telah melanggar kecepatan lalu lintas dengan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan lebih dari 60km/jam. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan makian yang dilayangkan padanya setelah ia dengan sengaja menerobos lampu merah yang baru saja menyala dan membuat beberapa kendaraan harus mengerem mendadak karena mobilnya menghalangi laju kendaraan mereka dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Uchiha Sasuke tak 'kan berani menyentuh Sakura! Sampai ia melayangkan satu saja jarinya yang kotor itu pada tubuh Sakura, ia akan menghabisi lelaki itu dan membuatnya menyesal telah melakukannya!

Lihat saja Uchiha, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!

.

.

"_Otsukare minna-san_! Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Hei, Saaaiii! Tungguuuuuuuuu!"

Suara jeritan Ino sukses mengalihkan pandangan Sai yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah rekan kerja sekaligus modelnya yang baru saja bekerja dengannya hari ini. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sai.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

Gadis itu tampak terengah setelah sedaritadi berdiri untuk mengejar Sai. Untungnya saja ia masih sempat bertemu dengan lelaki itu kalau tidak usahanya akan sia-sia. Ino sejenak mengatur nafasnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tak lama gadis berambut _blonde _itu menelan ludah lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya di depan wajah Sai.

"Apa kau mendapat pesan dari Sakura?"

Sai sejenak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Ino, sebelum Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari si _blonde _yang kelihatannya masih mengatur nafasnya, menuju ke layar ponsel dengan nama Sakura dan sebuah pesan singkat tertulis di sana.

'Aku tidak datang pemotretan hari ini.'

"Aneh, padahal hari ini ia memang tidak ada jadwal pemotretan … Tapi kupikir mungkin jadwal pemotretan itu mendadak dan melibatkanmu. Jadi, Sakura mengirimimu pesan?" lanjut Ino.

Sai kembali memandangi pesan singkat yang memang singkat dan terkesan aneh itu, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak … Tapi mungkin Sakura memiliki jadwal pemotretan dengan―"

Belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan perkataannya, ponsel Ino mendadak bergetar―membuat _makeup artist _itu terkejut setengah mati dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya yang baru saja ganti _casing_. Untungnya ia cukup gesit sehingga ponselnya tetap berada dalam genggamannya. Manik _aquamarine_-nya sedikit membesar melihat nama yang tertera dalam ponselnya.

"Sebentar, Sai, ini dari Akasuna-_san." _ujar Ino sambil menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada sisi ponselnya, "Ya halo, Akasuna-_san …"_

Rasanya sesuatu dalam dadanya begitu sesak mendengar nama yang memang tak asing lagi untuknya. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya mengepal erat melihat Ino yang nampaknya tengah berbincang di telepon dengan santai, namun buru-buru ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Tidak, ia bukanlah lelaki lemah. Bukankah ini sudah menjadi keputusannya untuk melepaskan Sakura dan membiarkan gadis musim itu bahagia bersama pria pilihan―

"APA? SAKURA DICULIK?! Ooh oke oke maaf aku berteriak, tapi kau serius?!"

Suara cempreng Ino sukses mengganggu pemikirannya dan membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, bahkan ia merasa ia dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri!

Sakura, diculik? Oleh siapa?!

Rasa khawatir, panik, dan takut yang amat sangat menguasai dirinya.

"―Kau mau berbicara dengan Sai? Kebetulan dia ada di sini. Sai i―"

Ucapan Ino terpotong ketika dengan cepatnya ponsel yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya kini telah berpindah tangan dan telah menempel pada daun telinga Sai.

"Jelaskan, Akasuna-_san._"

Sasori nampak terdiam sejenak sebelum ia kembali berbicara.

"Dengar, aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya." Suara rem mobil yang ditekan mendadak dengan suara klakson kendaraan terdengar samar di ujung sana. "Tapi aku butuh pertolonganmu."

"Katakan! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Sakura." Pinta Sai cepat. Ino melihat punggung Sai dengan tatapan khawatir dan takut.

"Kau hanya perlu menghubungi polisi dan menuju pelabuhan tua di kota sebelah tepat setelah matahari terbenam. Aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan. Dan ingat, lakukan secara diam-diam dan jangan biarkan polisi menyalakan sirinenya. Mengerti?" ujar si pemilik suara di ujung telepon. Sai pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyusulmu. Aku akan segera―"

Belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, suara yang berikutnya terdengar oleh telinganya membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

"Terima kasih, Shimura-_san_."

Sai seakan kehilangan kata-katanya ketika mendengar tiga kata tersebut, tanpa menyadari telepon telah diputus sedaritadi. Ino masih menatap punggung yang terdiam itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Apa yang Akasuna-_san_ katakan padamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, justru kini Sai menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya menuju tempatnya memarkir mobilnya. Ino yang masih terkejut pun buru-buru menduduki kursi penumpang di samping Sai dan mengenakan _seat belt-_nya.

Lelaki bersurai helaian berwarna pekat bagaikan tinta itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya tanpa berbicara sama sekali kepada Ino yang masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sai memundurkan mobilnya lalu melakukan satu gerakan bantingan stir hingga mobilnya berputar tajam―membuat Ino mencengkeram _seat _belt-nya karena takut. Lalu ia menginjak gas mobilnya dan membuat kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi secara mendadak.

Jantung Ino berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya yang pucat kini makin pucat karena Sai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan sebelah tangan yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel. Iris kelamnya memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap dengan matahari yang makin mendekati horizon keoranyean nun jauh di sana.

Ino bahkan merasa indera pendengarannya menjadi lumpuh karena tidak dapat menangkap suara yang meluncur dari bibir Sai yang tengah berkutat dengan ponsel dan stir mobilnya. Cengkeraman tangannya pada _seat belt_ masih mengerat bahkan setelah mobil Sai berhenti karena lampu merah tengah menyala.

Sai melirik ke arah Ino yang masih merasa tegang. Rasa bersalah menyusup dalam benaknya melihat kedua tangan Ino yang tengah mencengkeram _seat belt_-nya dengan erat seakan hidupnya bergantung pada benda yang melilit tubuhnya. Tangannya yang bebas pun mencengkeram pada kedua tangan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat dalam genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menarikmu secara mendadak, Ino."

Kesadaran Ino sekejap pulih ketika mendengar namanya meluncur dari bibir Sai. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya mengerjap, antara terkejut dan bingung.

"Tadi Akasuna-_san _mengatakan kalau Sakura disekap di sebuah pelabuhan tua di kota sebelah. Dan karena terlalu panik tanpa sadar aku―"

"Tak apa Sai. Kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti juga akan merasa sangat panik."

Sepasang _obsidian_ Sai membesar mendengar perkataan Ino, apalagi ketika gadis_ blonde_ disampingnya itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan justru kini balik menggenggam tangan Sai, serta memberikan sebuah senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar. Kesadarannya pulih ketika ia mendengar suara klakson mobil yang menggema di belakangnya dan mendapati ternyata lampu lalu lintas telah menyala hijau. Sai pun buru-buru melepaskan kehangatan yang menjalari tangannya dan menekan kembali gas mobilnya agar bisa berjalan.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Pandangan Ino yang sebelumnya tertuju pada pemandangan di depannya kini teralihkan pada lelaki yang tengah menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang di sampingnya. Sebuah senyuman kini kembali dibentuk oleh bibirnya.

"Untuk apa, Sai? Tak perlu sungkan." Ino dapat melihat rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipi Sai ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Diam-diam ia tertawa pelan. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo tambah kecepatan mobilmu!" lanjut Ino sambil menepuk lengan Sai dengan bersemangat, membuat Sai terlunjak.

"Kau yakin tak apa? Tadi saja kau takut …" wanti Sai sambil melirik ke arah Ino dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ino mendengus geli lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Heeh, kau kira dengan siapa kau berbicara? Tadi itu aku hanya kaget makanya aku tidak siap saat kau mengebut seperti orang kesetanan." Ujar Ino dengan sebelah mata yang mengedip tepat ke arah Sai sambil menyeringai. Sai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah jalan karena alat pemompa darahnya yang kembali berdebar kencang.

"Baiklah …" gumam Sai setelah itu. Mendadak ia menginjak gas dan mendorong penerselingnya hingga mobilnya melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi―membuat Ino terkejut dan refleks mengeratkan pegangannya kembali pada _seat belt_-nya.

"Sai kau sengaja!"

"Kau bilang kau tidak takut tadi." ucap Sai dengan seringai yang nampak samar pada wajahnya yang pucat dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari jalan di depannya. Ino mendengus kesal.

"Kau 'kan mendadak! Ya jelas aku takut, _baka_!"

Sai tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya ... _Gomen ne_, Ino-_chan,_" wajah Ino sontak memerah mendengar suffiks –_chan _yang ditambahkan Sai pada namanya, bersamaan dengan wajah Sai yang turut memerah ketika menyadari ucapannya. Sai sejenak melirik ke arah Ino yang wajahnya lebih merah dari wajahnya, dan kembali ia melirik ke arah jalanan yang mulai lenggang di depannya. Sebuah senyum terbentuk dari bibirnya lagi, seiring dengan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalari dadanya―yang anehnya rasanya bergitu berbeda dengan desiran yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Sakura.

Setelah itu hanyalah diam yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka.

.

.

Sepasang iris batu giok itu terbuka, untuk mendapati kegelapanlah yang berada di depannya. Pun sesuatu yang kasar dan kesat membekap mulutnya sehingga menyulitkannya untuk berbicara. Dan saat ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kedua tangannya telah terikat pada kursi itu hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

Uchiha … Sasuke?

Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Sakura pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh dan tangannya untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang cukup kuat melilit tubuhnya itu, namun gagal. Meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat ia sungguh yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara si pria brengsek yang baru saja ia permalukan tadi siang.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa kau terikat, hmm?"

"Mmhhm!"

Suara gumaman yang tertahanlah yang terdengar, alih-alih suara jeritan sopran yang melengking dan memekakkan telinga. Meskipun kedua matanya tertutup, Sakura dapat merasakan pergerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke, dimana lelaki itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri bahkan ketika tangan Sasuke menarik helaian rambutnya cukup kencang hingga kepalanya terangkat dan menghadap wajah pemuda itu, terasa dari hembusan nafas yang menerpa pipinya yang pucat. Sasuke menyeringai kejam, yang tentu saja tak terlihat oleh Sakura.

"Tanpa kuberitahu alasannya, kau pasti sudah tahu."

"Mhhm mmhhmmm!"

Sakura mengumpat dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dari tangan Sasuke guna melepaskannya dari sana, namun justru Sasuke malah makin menarik rambutnya hingga Sakura menggumam kencang karena kesakitan.

"Sakit? Heh, bahkan kita belum memulai permainan kita."

Sasuke lalu melepaskan helaian-helaian merah muda Sakura dari tangannya dan menghempaskan kepala Sakura kasar, membuat Sakura bernafas lega. Namun kelegaan itu hilang menjadi rasa takut yang lain ketika Sasuke meneriakkan tiga nama lelaki yang asing bagi telinganya.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Hidan, kemari!"

Indera pendengaran Sakura menangkap suara langkah kaki yang nampaknya makin dekat dengannya. Ia tak tahu saat ini Sasuke tengah menyeringai kejam sembari memegang ponsel Sakura di tangannya.

Sakura masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya pada tali yang mengikatnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika kulit putihnya bergesekan dengan permukaan kasar tali yang melilit tangannya meskipun tahu usahanya pastinya akan gagal. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ketiga lelaki asing itu telah berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"Hei, Uchiha, apa yang harus kami lakukan pada gadis cantik ini, hmm?"

Sepasang _viridian _Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengar suara lelaki asing itu. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, pun rasa menggigil mendadak terasa pada tubuhnya. Sebutir keringat membasahi keningnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh dasi seragamnya dan menariknya paksa.

"Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa. Yang jelas buat ia menjerit sekeras mungkin." Ucap Sasuke sambil menempelkan layar ponsel Sakura pada telinganya diiringi oleh suara robekan yang berasal dari seragam Sakura yang ditarik paksa serta suara jeritan Sakura yang tertahan oleh kain yang menutup mulutnya.

Tangan-tangan milik lelaki itu menggerayangi tubuh Sakura yang hanya terbungkus bra berwarna putihnya dan rok pendek, meremas dadanya yang masih tertutup bra dan tangan yang lain melepaskan pengait bra itu dengan paksa. Telinga mereka seakan tuli, seakan suara jeritan Sakura hanyalah suara desau angin yang tak terdengar.

Sakura menendang-nendang kakinya, berusaha untuk menendang siapapun yang berada di depannya―hanya untuk dipegangi kedua kakinya dan keduanya dilebarkan dengan paksa oleh tangan yang tak tahu milik siapa.

"MHHMMM!"

Kedua mulut yang entah milik siapa menghisap payudaranya dengan kasar, sementara rok yang sebelumnya menempel pada tubuhnya kini tergeletak pasrah di ujung ruangan. Sakura hanya bisa menjerit dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya walau ia tahu akan sulit sekali karena tangan-tangan menahannya dengan kuat. Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi penutup matanya.

Nada tunggu telepon Sakura terhenti, digantikan oleh suara berat yang nadanya amat menusuk hingga rasanya dapat membunuh siapapun yang dapat mendengarnya. Sasuke menyeringai mengerikan.

"Brengsek! Dimana kau?!"

"Dimana ya?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tubuh Sakura yang kini hanya ditutupi oleh celana dalam serta basah karena keringat dingin dan sedang disentuh oleh tiga pria bawahannya. Ia memberikan pandangan seakan memberi isyarat untuk membuka penutup mulut Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda kau! cepat katakan dima―"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Suara jeritan Sakura yang menahan sakit ketika tiga buah jari memasuki kewanitaannya membuat sepasang _hazel _milik Sasori terbelalak lebar. Suara tawa Sasuke menyusul setelahnya.

"Kusarankan kau untuk cepat, Akasuna. Gadismu tak dapat menunggumu terlalu lama."

"Sial, dia sempit sekali!" teriak suara asing di belakang suara Sasuke.

Darah Sasori langsung mendidih mendengar kata-kata itu, apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan pilu Sakura yang meraung-raung minta dilepaskan. Ia langsung menginjak gasnya dan mendorong penerselingnya untuk menambah laju mobilnya yang sedaritadi melaju pada kecepatan di atas 100km/jam.

"Sial kau Uchi―"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat. Sampai jumpa."

Telepon diputuskan begitu saja. sasori dengan kasar langsung membanting ponselnya pada jok di sebelahnya dan mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Saat ini, wajahnya yang sebelumnya selalu nampak dingin dan datar kini menjadi wajah seorang yang kesetanan. Pegangannya pada stir mobilnya mengerat mengingat suara jeritan pilu Sakura.

Sakura, aku akan segera datang!

.

.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mematikan telepon, untuk mendapati para bawahannya tengah menikmati tubuh Sakura yang menjerit sedaritadi―dan jeritan itu semakin mengencang ketika lidah yang entah milik siapa, memasuki kewanitaannya dalam sekali sentakan. Namun bukan jeritan kenikmatanlah yang keluar dari bibirnya, melainkan caci maki dan perintah yang nampaknya tak berpengaruh untuk ketiga lelaki kesetanan yang tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sasuke menatap ketiga lelaki itu dengan bosan. Ia kemudian menarik kerah kaos si lelaki berambut perak yang sedaritadi asyik menjilati dan menyodok lidahnya ke dalam vagina Sakura.

"Ck."

Si lelaki bernama Hidan itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati sang bos tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia lalu mundur teratur, diikuti oleh Suigetsu dan Juugo yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sempat absen sebentar.

"Kalian berjaga-jaga sana."

"Yah, Sasuke … Kami bahkan belum melepaskan hasrat ka―"

Belum sempat Juugo selesai berbicara, Sasuke melayangkan _deathglare_-nya pada bawahannya itu―membuat Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Hidan segera merapikan pakaiannya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ketiga lelaki itu sudah berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke kemudian memandangi tubuh Sakura yang telah telanjang akibat perbuatan bawahannya. Beberapa bercak merah menghiasi tubuh ranum Sakura, serta terdapat beberapa bercak lain yang sepertinya dibentuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke berdecak jijik.

Tangannya yang besar menarik helaian rambut merah muda milik wanita di depannya dengan paksa hingga kepala Sakura terdongak ke atas. Deretan gigi putih Sakura bergemeretak penuh emosi.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Heh. Kau sendiri juga rendah, jalang!"

Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada helaian rambut Sakura, untuk kemudian melayangkan tangannya pada pipi Sakura dengan cukup kuat dan membuat kepala Sakura tertoleh kesamping dan sepasang iris _viridian _yang tertutup penutup mata itu terbelalak. Kini Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang anyar pada sudut bibirnya, serta rasa nyeri yang amat sangat pada pipi kanannya.

Namun ia tidak menjerit ataupun menangis. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangi sang Uchiha yang sedikit terkejut mendapati si merah muda tak meneteskan air mata setitik pun.

Mungkin jika tidak ada penutup mata yang menutupi pandangannya, Sasuke pasti sudah bergidik melihat tatapan membunuh Sakura.

"Kau yang menculikku dan pernah menyentuhku lah yang lebih rendah dariku, Uchiha!"

Berikutnya kepala Sakura kembali terangkat ke atas, namun kali ini Sasuke mencengkeram kedua pipinya dengan satu tangan. Sakura kembali menggemeretakkan giginya dan menatap sang bungsu Uchiha dengan tatapan jijik.

"Nyawamu ada di tanganku, Haruno."

"Bunuh saja aku kalau berani!"

Pegangannya pada kedua pipi Sakura makin mengerat, membuat wanita berambut berwarna gula kapas itu meringis karena merasakan pipi kanannya yang makin nyeri. Sasuke mengeram kesal.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah menghancurkan harga diriku."

Sakura mendengus sambil tertawa meremehkan. Ia mendecih kemudian.

"Coba saja, Uchi―KYAAAA!"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai jemari Sasuke memasuki lubangnya yang masih kering dan nyeri dalam satu hentakan kasar. Sakura sontak memberontak dan mencoba merapatkan kedua pahanya, namun gagal karena tangan Sasuke telah menahannya paksa.

"Nikmati saja, jalang. Karena sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merasakannya lagi." ujar Sasuke dengan nada remeh disela-sela kegiatannya.

Namun kemudian gerakan jarinya terhenti ketika sesuatu yang basah membasahi wajahnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi gelap dengan aura pembunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya ketika menatap Sakura.

Wanita itu meludahinya! Meludahi wajahnya!

"AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DARIPADA HARUS KOTOR KARENA KAU SENTUH UCHIHA!" teriak Sakura berang.

Sasuke kembali menampar wajah Sakura, membuat kali ini kepala Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan menghantar rasa perih yang luar biasa pada pipi kiri wanita bersurai merah muda itu, karena kali ini Sasuke menamparnya dengan lebih kencang. Namun Sakura tidak berteriak―ataupun menangis. Ia justru kembali tertawa dengan nada yang seakan mengejek harga diri pemuda berambut _raven_ mencuat tersebut.

"Kukira harga dirimu itu tinggi, tapi ternyata kau lebih rendah dari seonggok sampah! Mana ada lelaki yang main tangan kepada wanita!"

Sasuke membersihkan wajahnya yang basah karena saliva Sakura dengan sapu tangannya. Tangannya yang lain mengepal kuat, giginya yang putih bergemeretak kuat mendengar kata-kata hinaan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat tangannya kini mencengkeram leher putih Sakura dengan kuat, membuat si merah muda terbatuk dan mengeram karena sesak nafas.

"Kau akan menyesal, Haruno Sakura!"

.

.

Sasori diam-diam memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gudang tua yang di depannya terparkir sebuah mobil yang ia yakini sebagai milik Sasuke. Sasori mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong, lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas menuju bagasi. Ia membuka bagasi itu dengan kunci di tangannya.

Sebuah tongkat _baseball, _pisau lipat, dan sebuah pistol berada di sana. Jangan tanya ia mendapatkannya darimana ataupun bagaimana bisa benda itu ada di sana. Yang jelas ia memang selalu menyimpan ketiga benda itu untuk jaga-jaga jika hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Sasori kemudian mengantongi pisau lipat, pistol, dan kunci mobilnya dalam kantungnya setelah ia menutup bagasinya. Tongkat _baseball_-nya tergenggam pada tangannya dengan kuat.

Dan benar saja, baru ia memasuki gudang yang gelap itu, tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut menjadi terang benderang dan dirinya kini telah dikelilingi oleh sekelompok orang yang bahkan membawa kapak pada tangannya. Sasori mendecih sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

Sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Heh sombong sekali kau. Akan kuhancurkan wajahmu itu!" teriak seorang dari mereka lalu berlari menerjang Sasori sambil mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Sasori―yang dihindari dengan amat cepat oleh lelaki bersurai merah darah itu. Tangannya yang memegang tongkat _baseball _kemudian terayun dengan begitu kencang dan mengenai kepala lelaki yang tubuhnya sempat limbung―membuat si lelaki menjerit kesakitan dan menggelepar di atas tanah dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah sekarang.

Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Sasori yang kini mengambil kapaknya dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata kedua.

"Siapa lagi yang berani menantangku?" tantang Sasori sambil mengayunkan kapaknya. Kelompok lelaki yang mengerubunginya menatap Sasori dengan tatapan benci.

"SERANG DIA!" teriak seorang diantara mereka yang diyakini sebagai pemimpin kelompok itu, membuat puluhan lelaki itu bergerak dan menyerbu Sasori dengan mengayunkan senjata masing-masing. Sasori menyeringai.

"Tak kan kubiarkan kalian sampah-sampah menghalangiku!"

Sasori pun maju sambil mengayunkan kedua senjatanya kepada siapapun yang menghalanginya, pun tubuhnya mengelak dengan amatlah luwes ketika senjata-senjata itu diarahkan kepadanya. Sabetan ikat pinggang yang entah berasal dari mana mengenai tubuhnya dengan amatlah kencang, namun Sasori tak peduli. Ia terus mengayunkan senjatanya walah sesekali tubuhnya mengenai goresan pedang, ataupun saat sebuah balok kayu mengenai kakinya dengan cukup kuat.

Ia akan menyelamatkan Sakura! Pasti!

.

.

"Aah, sepertinya sudah dimulai."

Gerakan jarinya yang sedaritadi berada dalam liang Sakura terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara gaduh yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menyekap Sakura. Kedua iris _viridian _Sakura terbelalak lebar.

"Sa-Sasori?"

"Ya benar, Sasorimu. Nah sekarang sebaiknya kita pergi ke depan untuk menikmati pertunjukannya."

Sakura masih terdiam ketika Sasuke melepaskan ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya yang telanjang, ataupun ketika Sasuke menarik helaian rambutnya paksa dan membuatnya berjalan. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada bunyi gaduh yang semakin kencang pada indera pendengarannya. Alat pemompa darahnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasori?"

Langkah kaki Sasuke masih tak terhenti, ia malah menarik helaian rambut Sakura lebih kuat hingga membuat wanita bersurai helaian berwarna kelopak bunga _cherryblossom _itu menyerngitkan kedua alisnya menahan sakit dan mendesis pelan. Ia tak tahu kemana lelaki brengsek itu membawanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah prianya, Akasuna Sasori.

Lilitan yang menutupi matanya terbuka, membuat Sakura dapat melihat apa yang jelas terjadi di sana. genangan darah dan tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai, serta sosok berambut merah penuh luka dan darah yang kini mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_-nya pada kepala seorang pria bertubuh besar yang kemudian tumbang di depannya.

"Wah, sudah datang rupanya."

Perhatian Sasori teralihkan pada sosok lelaki berambut _raven _mencuatnya yang kini melemparkan tubuh Sakura yang tak tertutup benang sehelaipun di atas lantai yang kotor. Suara jeritan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

Kedua iris karamelnya terbelalak.

"SAKURA!"

Baru saja ia akan berlari, sebuah balok kayu terayun tepat pada punggungnya―membuatnya menjerit kesakitan dan tubuhnya limbung seketika. Dari balik kardus-kardus yang berada di sana, muncul kira-kira sepuluh orang yang membawa berbagai macam senjata. Lelaki yang sempat memukul Sasori langsung memegangi tubuh Sasori yang limbung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nah Sakura …" Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang kini semakin lemas karena melakukan perlawanan sedaritadi. "Sekarang ayo kita nikmati pertunjukan utamanya."

"ARRGGHH!"

"SASORII!"

Sepasang mata Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya terbelalak lebar melihat kekasihnya yang dipukuli oleh kesepuluh orang-orang bertubuh besar yang mengerubungi Sasori. Sakura kembali melakukan perlawanan dan menendang kaki Sasuke dengan kakinya yang bebas dan membuat lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Dasar gadis sialan!"

Suara jeritan kesakitan Sasori seakan menggema pada dinding gudang tua itu, pun suara pukulan yang menghantam tubuhnya bertubi-tubi. Sakura terus meneriakkan nama Sasori sambil terus meronta, tak peduli dengan tangan Sasuke yang menggerayangi kembali tubuhnya sambil menyeringai jahat penuh napsu. Kedua tangannya sedaritadi berusaha melepaskan simpul yang mengeratkan tali yang melilitnya.

Kesadaran Sasori semakin menghilang. Suara jeritan Sakura bahkan tak terdengar lagi olehnya. Darah terus keluar dari mulut, hidung, kepala, ataupun bagian tubuh lainnya yang terluka. Namun ketika ia melihat Sakura yang tengah digerayangi Sasuke, iblis dalam dirinya seakan keluar. Ia murka!

Ia langsung menghentakkan kedua tangannya yang sedaritadi ditahan dan mengambil pisau lipat yang berada dalam saku celananya. Suara jeritan pilu Sakura seakan mengiringi gerakannya merobek kulit siapapun yang menghalanginya dan menimbulkan suara jeritan berat milik lelaki yang tengah memegangi tangannya yang berlinangan darah.

"Sakura …" ujar Sasori sambil terus mengayunkan pisau lipatnya ke arah kanan dan kirinya dengan gerakan limbung. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sesuatu yang tumpul kembali menghantamnya―kali ini tepat pada pelipisnya. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk.

Sakura yang melihat Sasori yang ambruk kembali menjeritkan nama lelaki itu, tak peduli dengan mulut Sasuke yang kini berada di antara pangkal pahanya. Kedua kakinya yang dipegang erat oleh Sasuke kembali bergerak seakan minta dilepaskan, pun tangannya terus menarik simpul talinya yang mulai kendur.

"SASORII!"

Teriakannya bahkan sudah tak terdengar lagi oleh Sasori yang kesadarannya sudah amatlah menipis karena kekurangan darah. Lelaki bersurai merah itu membiarkan sebuah tangan mengangkat tubuhnya, sementara sesosok asing lainnya berada tepat di depannya dengan pisau lipat yang teracung tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia …" ujar si lelaki bertubuh besar dengan nada mengejek. Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar. Kedua mata Sakura melebar beriringan dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"SASORIIIII!"

DORR!

Ikatan talinya terlepas.

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari sebuah pistol yang dipegang oleh sesosok lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan mendapati beberapa polisi berdiri di sana.

"JATUHKAN SENJATA KALIAN DAN LIPAT TANGAN KALIAN DI BELAKANG KEPALA!"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih terkejut bukan main dan langsung berlari ke arah sang kekasih yang kini terkapar di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Gerombolan lelaki yang sebelumnya mengerubunginya kini menjatuhkan senjata mereka masing-masing lalu melipat tangan mereka di belakang kepala. Lelaki yang berpakaian sama dengan si penembak datang kemudian lalu memasuki gudang itu dan mengamankan para tersangka.

"Sasorii!"

Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Sasori, tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun ataupun cairan berwarna merah pekat berbau anyir yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia terus memanggil nama kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri. Air matanya terus menetes dan membasahi wajah Sasori yang dibasahi darah.

Perlahan, kelopak mata yang sempat tertutup itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang karamel yang memburam. Tangannya yang terasa amatlah lemas terulur dan mengusap pipi Sakura yang memerah dan basah karena air mata.

"Sakura … Maafkan aku …"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Baka_! Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Ini semua salahku sampai kau seperti ini!" ujar Sakura disela isakannya. Sasori tersenyum lemah sambil terus mengusap pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata yang tak hentinya keluar dari iris seindah batu giok Sakura.

"Sakura! Akasuna-_san!_"

Suara jeritan milik seorang gadis berambut _blonde _yang amatlah ia kenal mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Ino serta Sai berdiri di depan pintu gudang, membelakangi sekelompok polisi yang tengah mengamankan para pemuda bawahan Sasuke.

"Ino! Sai!"

Ino langsung berlari menyongsong Sakura dan Sasori yang berada dalam pelukan Sakura. Gadis beriris _aquamarine _itu langsung memeluk Sakura dengan eratnya.

"Aku khawatir sekali, Sakura, Akasuna-_san!_" isak Ino sambil memeluk Sakura dengan begitu eratnya. Air mata Sakura kembali berjatuhan.

"I-Ino, maafkan aku … Sai … Maafkan aku …" ujar Sakura sambil ikut terisak dalam pelukan Ino. Sai yang kini berdiri di belakang punggung Ino langsung mengulurkan selimut tebal kepada Sakura.

"Pakailah Sakura."

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura untuk mengambil selimut yang dibawakan oleh Sai dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura dan Sasori.

Sementara Sasuke yang baru saja kembali kesadarannya karena terlalu kaget tadi langsung mengambil pistol yang berada pada saku celananya. Ia langsung mengarahkan pistol itu tepat pada kepala Sasori.

"JANGAN KALIAN KIRA SEMUANYA TELAH BERAKHIR!"

Teriakan Sasuke jelas mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, Ino, maupun Sai. Dan pada detik berikutnya peluru meluncur keluar dari lubang pistol pada genggaman Sakura beriringan dengan peluru lain yang menembus kaki pemuda _raven _itu dan membuat Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

"TIDAAKK!"

Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Sasori menjauh darinya, sebagai gantinya peluru itu bersarang tepat di bahunya dan membuat Sakura menjerit kesakitan.

"SAKURAAA!"

Kedua iris karamel Sasori terbelalak lebar, namun tubuhnya yang kini berada dalam rangkulan Sai tak dapat bergerak sama sekali saking sakitnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat Ino kini memeluk Sakura yang tubuhnya limbung, pun suara sirine ambulans yang menggema kencang dari luar.

Dan perlahan, kesadarannya lenyap.

.

.

"… Ra? Sakura …? Kau sudah sadar? Sakura …?"

"Nnghh …"

Suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu masihlah berbunyi dengan bunyi yang masih stabil, pun suara tetes-tetes air pada kantung infus yang sesekali terdengar. Kedua kelopak yang terpejam sejak sepuluh jam yang lalu itu terbuka―hanya untuk mendapati wajah Ino yang nampak begitu khawatir sambil terus memanggil namanya.

"Sakura ...!"

"I-Ino …" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"_Yokatta_! Akhirnya kau sadar juga Sakura!" ujar Ino dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Tak mungkin ia memeluk Sakura dalam kondisinya sekarang ini, mengingat gadis merah muda itu barulah tersadar setelah melewati masa-masa kritisnya.

"Ino, ini dimana?" tanya Sakura setelah gadis itu mengamati sekeliling ruangan yang asing baginya. Samar, ia dapat mencium bau pahit obat dari kejauhan.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit Sakura. Kau tidak ingat kau itu ditembak oleh lelaki gila berambut _raven _sepuluh jam yang lalu!"

Sakura nampak terdiam, berusaha untuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapat. Seketika bola matanya terbelalak dan ia mengangkat tubuhnya―hanya untuk menjerit nyeri dan menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya ke atas ranjang setelah ditahan oleh Ino.

"Ino, lepaskan aku! Aku harus bertemu dengan Sasori!"

"Sakura, Sasori baik-baik saja!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Ino tengah memandanginya dengan kepanikan dan kegusaran yang nampak jelas pada wajah cantiknya.

"Ia sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya dan kini telah beristirahat di ruang sebelah, Sakura. Saat ini Sai tengah menemaninya."

Sakura masihlah nampak ragu ketika Ino mengatakan informasi itu. ino yang menyadari ketidakpercayaan Sakura menggenggam tangan wanita musim semi itu semakin erat.

"Percayalah, Sakura. Sasori itu kuat, ia pasti dapat bertahan."

Sepasang mata itu berkaca-kaca. Ino tahu bahwa Sakura amatlah khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu, Namun Sakura masihlah harus beristirahat dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas. Ia ingin membawa wanita itu menuju kamar Sasori, namun untuk saat ini kondisi Sakuralah yang lebih penting.

"Sakura, kau istirahat sekarang, ya? Aku akan memanggilkan perawat untuk memberitahukan kesadaranmu dan juga mendatangi kamar sebelah untuk memastikan keadaan Sasori."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian kepalanya terangguk dan kini ia menyamankan tubuhnya untuk segera terlelap. Nampaknya efek obat tidur yang disuntikkan kepadanya masihlah kuat.

"Sasori akan baik-baik saja 'kan, Ino?"

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk dari bibir Ino.

"Pasti, Sakura … Pasti …"

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata Sakura menutup―menyembunyikan keindahan _viridian _dari mata dunia. Ino kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan keluar kamar itu. ia sempat melirik ke arah Sakura yang kini telah terlelap sebelum ia menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahukannya pada Sakura?"

Ino terlonjak kaget mendapati suara Sai tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Sai tengah berdiri di depannya sambil memegang dua kaleng kopi dingin yang ia beli di _vending machine. _Lelaki itu menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Ino, yang tentu saja diambil Ino dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih …"

"Jadi?"

Ino sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tidak. Aku … belum mengatakan kepada Sakura perihal hal itu."

Sai sejenak terdiam mendapati Ino kini tengah tercenung sambil memandangi kaleng kopi dingin di tangannya. Sai menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memegangi pundak Ino.

"Kau harus mengatakannya pada Sakura …"

Kali ini Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya―menahan segala emosi yang siap meluap kapan saja, antara sedih, khawatir, ketakutan, dan kemarahan bercampur menjadi satu. Sai dapat merasakan bahu gadis _blonde _di depannya bergetar.

"Aku benci hal ini … Gara-gara lelaki berambut pantat ayam brengsek itu, Sakura harus menderita …" ucapnya seiring setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sai membawa Ino menuju kursi penunggu yang berada paling dekat di sana, lalu menyenderkan kepala si gadis _blonde _pada bahunya dan membiarkan Ino membasahi kaus berwarna hitamnya dengan air mata. Pegangannya pada kaleng kopinya mengerat.

Masih segar dalam kepalanya ucapan sang dokter yang menangani luka Sasori sembilan jam yang lalu, dimana berita yang dibawakan dokter itu membuatnya dan Ino pucat seketika dan udara seakan tak bisa dihirup.

.

"Luka Akasuna Sasori sangatlah parah … Kami sudah melakukan sebisa kami untuk menyelamatkannya, namun luka dalam otaknya yang begitu dalam tak bisa kami atasi. Satu-satunya cara adalah membawa Akasuna Sasori untuk berobat di Amerika―di sana kami yakin Akasuna Sasori dapat disembuhkan …"

Ia ingat saat itu Ino mengucapkan kata serapah yang ditujukan untuk si pemuda _raven _dan kawan-kawannya yang kini tengah diinterogasi di kantor polisi. Sai mencengkeram kedua bahu Ino yang bergetar dan memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan si gadis yang lepas kontrol.

"Apa itu satu-satunya cara?" tanya Sai.

Sang dokter menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tuan Shimura. Apakah diantara kalian ada yang mengenal kerabat tuan Akasuna?"

Sai menggeleng. "Tapi aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Tolong usahakan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Akasuna-_san._"

"Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Suara berat yang berasal dari belakang mereka sukses membuat Sai dan Ino membalikkan kepalanya, untuk mendapati sosok pemuda berambut gelap yang dikuncir ke belakang. Mata sekelam malamnya memandangi kedua sosok yang tengah tercengang itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke―lelaki yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi." Terangnya masih dengan tatapan datar. Ino mengepalkan tangannya erat. Iris _aquamarine_-nya berkilat penuh amarah dan benci.

"Ooh, jadi setelah adikmu melukai sahabatku dan kekasihnya, sekarang kau kakaknya datang untuk menghapus dosa adikmu yang biadab itu? Maaf maaf saja ya kami tidak akan―"

"Terima kasih atas kesediaan anda untuk membiayai pengobatan Sasori dan Sakura."

"Hn."

.

"Sai! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu sedaritadi. Kenapa kau biarkan―"

"Dengar, Ino …" ucapan Ino yang sukses membuat lamunan Sai terhenti itu terpecah ketika kembali Sai membuka mulutnya. Pegangannya pada kaleng kopinya mengerat.

"Uchiha Itachi tak patut disalahkan, malah kurasa ia berniat membantu kita karena biaya pengobatan Sasori amatlah besar. Jadi lebih baik kita terima saja."

"Tapi―"

Kali ini, genggaman tangan Sai pada tangan Ino membuat gadis itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Sai memejamkan kepalanya, lalu kembali membukanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yang kita pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya memberitahukan Sakura tentang kepergian Sasori ke Amerika."

Ino kembali tertegun. Kepalanya perlahan tertunduk. Iris _aquamarine_-nya kini memburam karena air mata yang menggenanginya.

"Kau benar, Sai …"

.

"Kemungkinan untuk tuan Akasuna dapat sadar dari komanya hanyalah dua puluh persen. Tapi kami akan mengusahakan yang sebaiknya untuk kesembuhan tuan Akasuna." ujar si dokter sebelum mereka keluar dari ruangan bernuansa putih dengan rak berisi berbagai buku di tiap bagiannya. Jelas Ino dan Sai terkejut mendengar hipotesis sang dokter.

"Du-dua puluh persen, dokter?" tanya Ino dengan suara tercekat. Sang dokter menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan butuh waktu yang lama hingga tuan Akasuna benar-benar pulih." Lanjutnya lagi. Dan kali ini sukses membuat tubuh Ino bergetar hebat karena menahan tangis. Sai pun memeluk Ino dan mengusap bahu gadis itu berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Sakura … Bagaimana ini Sai?" tanya Ino lagi di sela isakannya. Sai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Namun kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk keselamatan tuan Akasuna, tuan Shimura dan nona Yamanaka. Percayakan semuanya pada kami." Ucap sang dokter dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sai pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan bangun dari kursinya―serta membantu Ino bangun dengan tangan yang sedaritadi tak lepas dari kedua bahu gadis _blonde _itu.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi. Terima kasih banyak, dokter."

"Sudah tugasku, tuan Shimura, tuan Yamanaka."

Mereka keluar dari ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak itu dengan hati yang amat berat. Bagaimana jika Sasori tidak selamat? Dan bagaimana jika Sakura mengetahui kenyataan ini?

Setelah administrasi telah diurus seluruhnya, tak sampai tiga puluh menit ambulans yang membawa Sasori yang masih koma telah pergi menuju bandara terdekat dan menumpangi pesawat menuju Amerika yang kebetulan akan berangkat dua jam lagi. Ia pun ikut dengan mobil itu bersama Itachi, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya diurus dengan baik, sementara Ino menemani si wanita merah muda yang baru saja terlepas dari masa kritisnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan rasanya begitu sepi dan menyesakkan, apalagi Itachi sama sekali tak berbicara dan petugas ambulans yang duduk bersama mereka nampaknya tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sai pun hanya memandangi pemandangan malam yang ia lihat di balik jendela.

Sesampainya di bandara, mereka segera bergegas untuk mengurus administrasi Sasori. Setelah semuanya beres mereka pun menemani sang petugas yang membawa ranjang beroda yang ditiduri Sasori menuju tempat penumpang khusus. Setelah itu Sai tak dapat melihat sosok berambut merah darah yang masihlah berada di bawah alam sadarnya.

Pesawat _take off_ dua puluh menit kemudian. Sai dan Itachi lalu kembali ke rumah sakit menaiki ambulans yang mereka tumpangi sebelumnya. Dan sesampainya di sana, Itachi langsung pamit pulang. Namun sebelum itu lelaki itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sai sedikit terkejut.

"Dengar, aku melakukan hal ini semata-mata bukan untuk menutupi kesalahan adikku, namun untuk bertanggungjawab atasnya. Aku akan mendoakan kesembuhan Akasuna-_san _dan Haruno-_san."_

Setelah itu Itachi berjalan menuju parkiran, sementara Sai terus memandangi punggung itu sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-_san._" gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk menghampiri Ino yang sedaritadi menunggui Sakura.

.

Sai memejamkan kedua matanya, untuk kemudian kembali membukanya dan memperlihatkan manik sepekat tinta yang nampak berkilat begitu meyakinkan.

Kata-kata sang dokter mengenai presentasi kemungkinan Sasori untuk dapat bertahan hidup membuatnya hampir putus asa. Namun asalkan dua puluh persen itu dapat membuat Sasori membuka matanya, maka mereka akan terus menunggu.

Sai pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mengintip si wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah terlelap dengan begitu damainya akibat pengaruh obat tidur di balik jendela. Senyum pilu nampak pada wajahnya yang pucat.

Sasori, apa yang harus kami lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alive Doll ―End**

.

.

.

**a.n: **Hai teman-teman semuaaaaaahh, lama sekali kita tak bertemu di sini ^^)/ *dikeroyok rame2 gegara ga nepatin janji dan menghilang dalam waktu yang sangaaatttttt lama*

yah saya tahu saya ini payah dan jahat krena ga bisa nepatin janji saya sendiri. dulu saya janjinya seminggu sekali update fic ini, tapi nyatanya apa? Saya malah seenaknya ga update dan menelantarkan fic ini selama kurang lebih…. 7 bulan? Entahlah saya ga ngitung ;;w;; gomen ne minna! *sujud dengan kepala menyentuh lantai*

apalagi saya balik dan bkin ending begini. Alurnya ngebosenin ga? Ini bikinnya uda maksimal sebenernya, dan apakah rush banget? Nggh aduh gatau lagi deh *ngumpet di balik kolong meja*

tapi aku seneng krena akhirnya aku bisa dapet mood buat lanjutin fic ini sampe selesai *joget sendiri* yg penting ini ga discontinued kan ya? /plak/ sebenernya saya itu drdlu mau banget update, hanya aja ide slalu stuck dan entah kenapa ga dapet moodnya… jadi tolong dimaklumi…

dan dapetin mood buat bkin fic ini susah bangeett! Dan pas uda dapet mood aku malah lupa sama sekali sama alurnya, jadi bacanya kudu dr awal… /duagh/ sebenernya aku emng tau mau bkin ending yg kyk gimana ( dan syukurnya ini terealisasikan. btw adegannya kayak yg di drama korea boys before flower yak? Wkakak maapkan author yg ga kreatip ini, tp drdlu pengen deh bkin fic dimana cowonya mati2an nyelamatin cwenya /ditendang lagi/ ) tapi kalo mood ga ada rasanya nulis itu susah banget :((

oke tanpa banyak curcol lg, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian semua yg uda baca fic ini. buat yg ngereview ataupun yg ga ngereview. Yg kasih saran, flame, kritiknya dan semangat2nya. Yg rela masukin fic ini di daftar fave storiesnya bahkan di alert TwT dan buat org2 yg nagih fic ini diupdate di kotak review sampe di fbku bwahahahha. Maapkan aku krn ga tepat janji dan baru skrg update ya semuanya.

Maaf juga aku ga bisa bls review kalian semua ( aku ol d hp dan kyknya susah banget bales reviewnya. Slain itu nnti menuh2in dan bkin fic ini penuh sama isi curcolan aku ) tapi aku mnghargai smua review kalian kok. Skali lg trima kasih ^^

So then, see you on another story guys. Still mind to review this fic? :')

My gratitude for those who read this fic from the first chapter until the end:

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**,Sakusasu 4ever, **kimichi-kun**, hime**, Nerine 'Jie**, Uchihalili,** jeje86**,Rose Whistersky,** barryMoe**,Unyu, **Sabaku Chiko**,KYUMINRA, **Reysa J**, Moku-Chan, **zetta hikaru**, Reine, **Mikyo**, cherrysasusaku, **Asakura Ayaka**, xxx, **Sky pea-chan**, Kim haehae, **SparkSomniA0321**, Mewchan, **Kogayama Hanasaki**, jung hana cassie, **Rieki Kikkawa**, Meychan, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**, Namikaze GigglesBarlow, **Shikuarichido**, TALK MORE

**Anami Hime**, Kiseki No Hana, **Yuki**, hasnistareels, **CN Bluetory**, Ucucubi, **Deauliaas**, xx, **Ran Murasaki SS**, Aoi Ciel, **Sherry Hoshie Kanada**, DiiTOP, **MimiChu** **Achita**, Miss Devil A, **Smile Up Sunny – S. B. F**, Cewek Cla-10, **MerisChintya97**, Kiseki No Hana, **ichi**, Mizuira Kumiko, **aikuromi**, Art is blastun, **Hime No Rika**, Shan, **sitara1083**, cherrycaramel, **Sakakibara mei**, Shuriken89, **miikodesu**, Lovys, **YashiUchiHatake**, 234567890, **chioque**, song min ah, **AkumaYuri**, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda.

**gdtop**, , **NaughtyHinata**, Deer Panda, **Chooteisha Yori**, Briesies, **Osaka Sakura**, Tsurugi De Lelouch, **Sapphire**, yuki-chan, **Ichi54n**, Farberawz, **Mura-chan**, silverblaze, **Ruru,** makkichaan, **Killua Shocchii**, Fallen Monster, **Konoha girls**, Akira ryuumaru, **Sasunaru love cielo**, sky yuzu, **akasuna no ei-chan**, May azu, **aporu**, toge-chan, **Cherry343**, tyazharuNo

**Ss luv**, inntan, **Guest1**, WatchFang**, Zoccshan**, Aya-chan, **Azu-nyan**, Uchiha Yuki-chan, **gothicamylee**, Guest2, **hanazono yuri**, Saku saku, **AiiuRyeong9**, , **Shouju ji dae**, galuh puspita ni, **Guest3**, sami haruchi 2, **Kei Haruno**, Guest4, **Emeralda alience**, GraceTheo, **Hehe**, poetry-fuwa, **ChoHyunRinFujita**, ruka, **Hasegawa** **Michiyo Gled**, Anonymous Hyuuga, **bebe**, yoshi, **fita chan**, puihyuuchan, **ViridianIris**, pichi.

Maaf kalo misalnya aku salah ketik nama ato mungkin belum kesebut di sini ;;w;;

Dan **kamu** yang rela menscroll hingga ke sini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_SASORI DIMANA?! KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA PADAKU, INO, SAI!"_

Ketika kebenaran yang disembunyikan akhirnya terkuak.

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali, Sasori? dan siapa wanita itu?"_

"…_? Dia adalah tunanganku."_

Ketika setelah sekian lama mencari dan terus menunggu, namun ketika saat itu tiba ternyata hasilnya tak sesuai yang diduga.

"_Sakura, lupakanlah dia. Masih ada aku!"_

"_Tidak bisa! aku masih mencintainya begitu dalam!"_

Ketika cinta yang lain tumbuh diantara jarak yang membentang dan tak dapat terhapus.

"_Kau sebaiknya menyerah, Sakura."_

"_Hiks, aku tidak bisa, Ino. Aku tidak bisa …"_

Ketika kau ingin menyerah namun jerat bernama cinta itu masih mengukungmu di dalamnya.

"Aku … akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dengannya, Sasori … Meskipun aku harus tersiksa karenanya …"

"Kau … Sakura?"

Akasuna no Sasori – Haruno Sakura.

And other cast.

End of this year ― 2014

Coming soon.

.

.

Hanya sedikit trailer untuk fic sekuel yang akan kubuat ketika masa hiatusku telah selesai. More drama and galau2an hohohoho /ketawa nista/

dan jangan trlalu brharap ini bakal terealisasikan. Aku orgnya plinplan dan males sih jadi ya gitu deh xDa /dibuang ke dasar bumi rame2/

Until then, minna :)

7579 words without curcolan author.


End file.
